Gears of War:A day at the beach
by FalynnAngel
Summary: Delta is sent out to gain support from other stranded sites thru out the islands. What they find on the three islands is a shocker. Rated M for the language, adult themes and violence.
1. Chapter:1 Change

**I don't own Gears of War or its characters. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A day at the Beach~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-The more things change the more they stay the same-**

The ground trembled as the dill's oversized tires rolled in, leaves bowing out of the way as it burst down an unused utility road; out thru the windows they saw a dirty looking woman banging on a generator. "Stop the dill Baird." Marcus shouted thru the ear piece.

The sauna like temperatures made sweat trickle down their necks as Marcus and Dom sat on top, trying to catch a breeze as they rode from where they were dropped off by the king ravens. Their lancers sparkled and shined, cradled in their arms as they watched the over sized greenery flow in the breeze.

"What? You got to be kidding me?" Baird shouted back. "Do you not get the backward stranded twang playing in your head; you know the kind where they set a trap and steal my dam baby."

The woman stood up, a large wrench resting on her shoulder as she turned to face the interlopers in her space. The old generator behind her sputtering away with a bit of exhaust as it tried to power the water pumps. Her empty hand fell to her cocked hip; she watched them slow to a stop, the engine still roaring life. She stood there watching the two up top dressed in C.O.G. armour. The closest one seemed like a mass of rock hard muscle, dark skinned compared to his companion sitting next to him. Black little curls swaying in the humid island breeze. His warm brown eyes watched her; curiosity swirling in the soft earthen hues as to exactly what she had in mind with that wrench. El then turned to her attention to the one who seemed to be talking to his self. A black do rag almost like hers, but with the crimson cog on it. Another mass of muscles but a farer complexion, chiselled out scars reflecting that he had seen his fair share of everything. But when Elaine looked up to his face after a cloud moved over the sun. "Aw shit." She murmured. It was the same face, regal nose, high cheek bones, the only difference was instead of a moustache was a little patch of hair under his lip. Between the two, El would bet that the companion with the chocolate eyes would be the friendlier type.

As Marcus stared down at Elaine; she didn't look much like much, a lean, slightly toned mess of long inky black hair in loose, sloppy braids; gathered up in a black, improvised do rag. A pair of black cargo pocket fatigues, which were definitely meant for some one bigger than her petite size. Hiding any hint of a curvy and attractive woman existed under the fishing net top. Her black scuffed up boots crushed the long grasses in front of her as she moved to her tool kit.

"Is she wearing fishing net as a shirt?" Dom asked.

"It's the fashion baby, do as the islanders do." Cole shouted.

From her black netting, to her black fatigues, she didn't look like much of a threat, slowly approaching the dill she kept her side arm tucked in the back of her pants, the wrench still resting on her shoulder. The humid breeze didn't cool things down as she counted four more inside the loud shit box. "What do you want?" She shouted up to Marcus.

"She isn't C.O.G." Anya whispered in the ear piece.

Marcus nodded and looked down. "We are C.O.G. Just…"

He started but she wasn't going to let him finish. "Look you aren't welcomed here. Keep going for another click you'll find your kind there. "She ended the conversation there and then, turning on her heel she picked up the tool box.

Marcus looked at Dom then back. He was confused. "Did I just hear her right?"

Bernie was sitting in the back when she noticed something about the girl, thru the black netting. There it was the red tattoos. "Let me out." She shouted. Her hand gripping the handle of the door as it jammed up. "Lemme out I think I know her…"

"Ah shit granny's got to go piss again." Baird shouted out.

It took several minutes for Bernie to finally get out, her sniper rifle slung over her shoulder, she was bolting thru the brush after the woman. 'It couldn't be. She was just a kid when I left. No… but I have to find out. It can't be her… she would be with people.' Bernie was out of the dills sight.

"Ah shit. Boomer lady moves fast." Cole looked around, trying to figure out which way she went among the tropical leaves, hanging lime colour vines, and various pockets of coloured flora.

Marcus and Dom both jumped down as Marcus growled. His finger rammed in his ear, pressing on the ear piece. "Baird you stay with the Dill. Under no circumstances do you leave it. Anya stayed with him."

Baird blinked. "Hey what happens if I got to piss?"

Anya nodded, while rolling her eyes. "Got it, Marcus."

Dom smirked, looking back at Baird with a shrug. "Then you piss your pants."

Marcus smirked; it was good to see his brother in arms, and best friend starting to be himself again. But he had to focus on getting Bernie back. And why she would run off like that. With Cole, and Dom helping shouldn't be hard to find her. Hopefully. As soon as they passed the generator, the followed the feed lines down a weedy path. Breaking in to a roadie run, guns a blazing.

She sensed Bernie coming a mile away. There was no mistaking when some one was following you. Even if they had done their best to use the landscape to their advantage, it wasn't enough. Elaine grabbed her knife from her boot, holding the blade back along the length of her forearm. Hugging it close as she spotted the C.O.G. blue lights in the dense under brush near her run down shack she called home.

In a second, Bernie was starring up at the calculating, ice blue eyes that seemed to have a storm lurking some where along the edges. 'Shit it is her.' The woman's weight wasn't impressive, but the way she bore it down was. The cold steel of the knife resting against the older woman's neck as the trio of men came running up.

"Bernie, seriously you're getting sloppy." Pushing her body up off of Bernie's then Elaine held out a hand for Bernie.

Marcus had his weapon aimed at Elaine. He wasn't going to take any chances. Cole slowed to a halt as Dom came up side Marcus. Bernie stared up from the ground for a minute. The old woman blinked hard out of shock then took Elaine's hand. "El I thought you were going to stay with …"

Sighing as she made sure Bernie was standing before she tucked her knife away. "Look things change. War is war. Etc. You still aren't welcome here. Even with the sordid, painful past history together or not Bern. "Elaine turned looking right down the barrel at Marcus. Sneering at him with the left side of her upper lip curled up at him, barring some teeth. "Geez'us you look like him. Either shoot me or stuff it soldier boy. I got work to do."

Marcus lowered the gun as she walked by. If he was perplexed he didn't show it. Dom looked between the girl and Bernie. "Uh what just happened?"

Bernie followed her. "Elaine…. Tell me what happened? Maybe I can help." Bernie couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for the girl. She left her behind when she went to find others. Ten years seemed to pass by since being a C.O.G. then stranded, then hooking up with Delta. But this wasn't the same kid. She was more feral.

She dropped the wrench down near her food and water. Bringing a canteen up to her poised lips, taking a long swig of the warm water, feeling the contents dribbling on either side of her naturally red lips; as she pulled the bottle away, running the other arm over her mouth getting rid of the sweat and excess drink. "Nope, Can't you help me, it's been dealt with." She turned tossing them a water bottle full of freshly pulled cold stuff then bent down eating some grubs.

Dom cringed seeing her eat sun dried bugs. Marcus caught the bottle; sniffing it first before taking a swig. "Why the hell not?" He asked gruffly.

Elaine looked right at him. She was polite enough to answer his questions but she rather sees them all go. Even her friend and mentor Bernie. "Cause half of him is over there. " She gestured with a quick thumb point over her shoulder to the water. "And the rest of him is some where buried in the ground. I mind where you walk from now on if you go traipsing thru the bush." She turned to look Bernie, "Look as fun as reunions are … leave."

Bernie stood there stunned. "What happened?"

Sighing again, Elaine found herself annoyed. "Look you want the story. GO to town."

"But…"

"Leave."

"Look…"

"Leave!"

Marcus finally got the hint. "Everyone get back to the dill."

Bernie frowned, but followed orders. Dom shook his head. "What did you think she did?"

"Ah, baby she got impressive skills. I think she can handle herself on and off the field. Let's just give the woman space." Cole bustled back.

Marcus paused, looking back. _'What did she mean I look like him? Does she mean my father?' _Shaking his head he moved out with the rest of them. Marcus punches the ear piece with a gloved finger, "Baird start up the dill. We got a click to go before we hit that town."

"Smart move. Bernie, sorry but I just can't face you after what has happened since you left." El watched them move out as she went to the fallen apart beach house. Her own sanctuary with running water and generated electricity. Elaine's slender, bare hand grasped the one half of a chain saw staff like weapon. Tossing the blades over her shoulder and walking away with water in hand. "But things change."

The dill rolled in the small town, Bernie had been silent the last bit of the ride in. Marcus could see the tension in her. But they didn't push her for information. As Delta all climbed out of the dill, their boots pounding the ground as they looked around. Seeing wooden shanties with corrugated steel roofs, outhouses met them; wafting in the breeze with the salty ocean and sickly sweet, over ripened fruits in the trees on the outskirts. Delta stood there as some of the male occupants of the thrown together village approached. Anya stepped up as diplomat under Hoffman's orders. They were on a mission to see what each of the surrounding islands had to offer and gain. This was the third largest island in this stretch. Marcus cradled his lancer as did Dom. Cole and Baird with Bernie went to find lodgings for the night. But three other groups of C.O.G. soldiers arrived first. Mostly technicians and scouts sent ahead to make sure there wasn't any stranded pirates lurking and lying traps.

"Hi, I am Lieutenant Stroud. " She stated with cool confidence as she held out her hand. It was easy for her to snap in to the role after so many years as C.I.C. mouth piece. Anya found out the history of the village, the location in the middle of roads leading North, South, East, and West; and the residents. She probably could tell them any line and they would believe her.

Dom watched Anya for a moment then turned walking a bit near the dill. "So you think that we are going to find any of the stranded here that attacked the old farmer's house?"

"I don't know…but anything seems possible."

Anya came back to the dill frowning. Her slender hand ran thru her short blonde hair as she came to a stop near Dom and Marcus, frustration and ire vibrating thru her after speaking with the leaders. "Well this was pointless. "

Marcus looked at her; she looked just as beautiful in her C.O.G. armour as she did in her command dress uniform. He looked to the leaders and then to her. "I take it they don't want our help either?"

Anya shook her head. "No they do. But it seems the two tact groups that arrived before us created quite a stir, they want to meet with us tomorrow when the last two village leaders arrive. But there is no where for us to stay. And the villagers aren't going to just invite us in."

Bernie entered the small market the village had to offer. Baird was off looking at tools, and parts. Cole stayed close to Bernie… 'Good kid.' She smiled a bit. Cole had always been right by her side. She hadn't figured out if it's because she reminded him of his deceased mother that he wrote too. Or because he was scared she twists her ankle again. But right now she liked his company. She turned again looking at some things that seemed El would have liked at one time.

It was all a barter system in the village; the same one that was the central hub between the six on the island that were social able. You wanted a bushel of vegetables from the southern tip; you had to trade parts from the western hills. Or maybe some scavenged bottles to the northern ones. It was all what you had that they didn't. If you had the right things and a silver tongue you would get far. Most popular objects were building supplies, parts and tools. Weapons here weren't traded openly and not with in village boundaries. For the protection of those who didn't know what they were doing, or those who would double cross you. It was the haves and the have not's.

As Baird was soon learning, he coveted a few different parts. Some necessary tools for general maintenance, wrenches, screwdrivers, a timing belt, hoses for the run down dill. But with out the right currency, all he could do was bitch; and rejoin Bernie with Cole.

"What's got your panties in a bunch Blondie?" Bernie asked gruffly trading some worn out clothes from her rut sack for some food and drinks.

"Can't get anything, everything is Too dam steep."

Cole laughed, "Awe baby. Maybe if you're a good boy sandy Claus will bring it for you."

"Heh- heh real funny; no seriously, you guys should be comedians."

Elaine stood off in the fringes with several large, freshly caught fish on her line. Two lines total. She was cool as she approached the market. Of course she would know even in the hastily built and rebuilt wooden constructs, which she would run in to Bernie's group again.

"No! No! No! No!" One of the men Anya was talking to run up to Elaine. "You can't be here. We made an agreement."

Elaine looked at him. She shook her head, causing her jet black braid swayed against her back while she disagreed with the deal that was struck because no one could survive off the land on their own. _'Morons, going to run around with their heads cut off every single time I come around. Gee almost makes a girl feel loved.' _Elaine changed her stance, revealing the fish as their bodies still flapped, wriggling on the line she held over her should; feeling the icky slime seep in her fatigues. "Look you don't want to eat fine. But remember our deal was as long as I supplied food I can be in the market."

A couple of burlier men showed up. One of them was carrying a large machete in his large, tanned hand. "Fine. Leave the fish and go."

Her brows both rose up. Elaine fighting the fits of laughter that was threatening to erupt thru her tough girl façade, amused at the fact they was trying to swindle her now. "You want to eat?" She saw them nod. "You have to trade me for it. Got eggs too…"

Deflated now the leader nodded. 'You trade then leave. I don't want any more incidents where you are concerned."

She shrugged, pushing her way past the group of men as one grabbed her arm. Squeezing the toned bicep he had ensared as she tried to get past "Then we deal with you."

Elaine looked up at the guy. She scoffed. "I wasn't scared of your friend what makes you think I would be of you? Now let go."

Delta all watched as the petite looking girl made her way past. Dom looked to Anya. "Makes you wonder now huh?"

Anya shook her head with both hands on her hips. "It's not fair for them to pick on her like that. We can't just allow that."

"Anya it looks like she can handle her self. Right now we need a place to bunker down for the night."

Elaine continued on her merry way. First heading to the tools and parts stall. Baird watched as everything he touched, wanted, was gone just like that. And for 6; twelve inch fish. "At least they were fat fish." He sulked watching the parts and tools being boxed up.

She moved past Bernie and Cole, ignoring them as she traded more of her fish off. Then the containers of freshly picked chicken eggs she had in her bag. Seemingly the chicken eggs were a rare commodity. The brutal and harsh whispers against the kid Bernie for years were getting harder to ignore.

"I hope she doesn't wish to trade with me."

"I heard she's not to be trusted."

"Whore!"

Bernie had enough. She marched up to one of the stalls. Acting like she was looking for something in particular. "What she do?"

They took in Bernie's appearance, the armour and the two matching thugs. Locals didn't talk to any one really outside of their own ilk, but the woman licked at her lips. The gypsy like woman moved closer to Bernie with a limp. "She sawed one of the Leader's sons in half."

Cole blinked and laughed as he looked to the woman. "You're kidding right?"

The woman shook her head then shut up as Elaine stopped at her booth. Handing Baird the box of parts he was wanting. Elaine's blue eyes looking right at Bernie, piercing thru the facade Bernie was desperately clinging to like a life raft in the torrents of water. "Consider it payment for services rendered back then Bern." In Elaine's mind that was the reason they were there. As far as she was concerned, shameful of what had happened she wanted Bernie not to particularly find out. Moving off with the other items she traded. She went to collect the fishing hooks.

"No. I don't have them. I traded them off better price."

"Then give me back my dam fish."

"No. No. We need to eat." The man had beads of sweat roll down his eyes. His hand gesturing to the tanned and tattooed machete welding man in a subtle swish of the wrist setting Elaine up in a well planned trap.

Elaine didn't miss much as she growled. Her arm shot out, her fingers curling around the trader's collar, pulling him closer to her; as they stood nose to nose. "Look you don't fuck with me! You want my fish. Then you dam well give me what I wanted or give me some dam nails. I'll make my own dam hooks from them."

"I am all out of nails." The man whined.

Pushing him back, she grabbed two large fish by the gills. And with a quick shake of her head, "Then you don't get any fish."

Bernie saw the glint of the machete arch up close to Elaine. Pulling out her lancer she aimed it at the man. She could hear the others coming doing the same. But Bernie wasn't going to sit by watching some kid she helped recover.

"Give the man back his fish."

Elaine smirked and turned looking up to the man. "Tell him to give my hooks." She showed no fear. Her eyes went intense as she stood there.

"Put down your weapon." Marcus yelled out at man. His gun trained.

The stall trader turned. "She's taking my fish." He whined.

Dom rolled his eyes. "From what I saw you were trying to swindle her out of the fish. Why not give her the dam hooks?"

"She's a murdering whore under that beautiful islander image, leading men around by the nose with her ample traits. Then she kills them by leading them off away from security and safety under the guise of being helpful and wanting the best for our benefit. She doesn't deserve to be treated like anything but an animal."

Elaine shook her head. "You want an animal I will give you one."

"She sawed my baby brother in half after leading him on. Killing him in cold blood with her chainsaw staff she carries with her every where. The whore lives and my half my brother lays buried in the ground."

"And the other half in one of these fish." Elaine laughed out.

Bernie could tell that there was more to the story. Elaine's stance was all wrong. It wasn't loose or relaxed. Elaine's muscles were rigid and taunt, the thing toned line flaring up, shaking under the strain. Even if poised for an attack. The kid was like a cat. She possessed feline grace. Something wasn't adding up. But within a blink of an eye the machete came down, the inches closing in on Elaine's left shoulder.

With a quick slide out of his way, El side stepped away. Lifting her boot up, landing square in the ass as she held a fish in either hand by the gills. A loud gun shot rung out. "Enough!" Marcus yelled. The whole market looked at him. "Whatever happened has happened. It can't be undone. But what you are doing now. Swindling her out of what looks like several good meals isn't right either."

The older brother didn't care as he caught El's side with the machete. Enough to cause an incision that would need stitches. Growing she dropped the fish on the ground. Elaine's slick hands grabbed the man's weapon arm, her nails biting in to his skin. Pushing his arm away from her trying to avoid the machete as it swung away, then bringing up her right leg bending it slightly, as it nailed him in the groin with her knee cap forcing him to fold in half; feeling sure pain from his groin. As her attacker came down his breath came out as"oof," She cracked her head in to his face. Elaine had smashed his nose, the attackers eyes were watering from the pain by the time crimson life's blood flowed down over his lips.

The trader watched her, knowing her lethality tossed her hooks at her boots and took off with the fish. Elaine held her side. Picking up her hooks and started back to the way she came with her bag in hand. But it wasn't over yet. The older brother didn't know when to stop. Or that he should have stopped. Anger fuelled his actions. He came after again. This time Dom fired. The bullet had punctured his arm. It was a clean wound.

"That's it you, and you" the leader pointed at Delta and El. "Get out of my village. You can stay with the murderer."

"Aw shit." Marcus murmured.

Anya went in to damage control mode. Trying to soothe over the ire that rose up with the incident in the market that they tried to help resolve peacefully. Bernie shook her head. "Something isn't right…"

"Yah think granny?" Baird held the box.

Marcus and Dom walked back to the Dill. As had Cole and Baird, cradling their lancers, looking around as if they were policing the island. Bernie stood there for another couple of moments until she noticed the globs of blood on the ground where El walked. Bernie broke out in to a roadie run after Elaine. Bernie was off.

"Ah fuck." Marcus growled. "Cole. Baird stuck with Anya. Dom you're with me. We got to go get Bernie again." shaking his head as he rubbed his eyes.

Dom chuckled. "It's going to be one of those days." Both broke into a roadie run after Bernie. Not sure what to expect this time. At least they had a trail to follow. And both seemed quite happy to get out of that village. Though the thought of leaving half his squad behind didn't bode well with Marcus, he didn't have a choice. Something didn't seem right about those people. Even the story seemed to be missing half the story.

The further in they got, the finally slowed in to a walk. "So you think she did what they said?" Dom asked to break the silence.

Marcus' shoulders lifted slightly. "Hell I don't know. It seems a little fishy to me."

Dom nodded. They broke into a ground pounding jog looking for Bernie and Elaine thru a hidden path towards the beach. "There's Bernie."

Bernie was kneeling Elaine's prone body. Bernie was trying her best to stitch up the wound, but El's flinching and moving wasn't making easy. "Sit still. And suck it up." Bernie chided.

Elaine rolled her eyes. "Look I said I can do it myself" Elaine winced.

Marcus caught up to Dom as they watched. "Man you look like a stuck pig."

Elaine shot Marcus a cold look. "Great then the locals can put me over the fire again." She looked at Bernie with a sharp intake of breathe. "OW! That hurts."

The older woman stopped, pushing Elaine down on the ground. "I do this now or carry you back to you little hide away. Either way it's going to be painful." Elaine stiffened but then let Bernie finish. "Its good to see that you're head wasn't too injured to hear the voice of reason. Now tell me what exactly are you being accused of."

Closing her eyes as she heard the two men shift, probably making sure no backwards locals were going to ambush them at any second. Elaine placed her arm over her eyes, giving Bernie better access to the wound on her side. "I killed the guy's brother."

"Yeah we heard that part. How bout what happened to provoke you."

Bernie shot Marcus the 'you're not helping any' look but continued fixing up the gash. "His brother and I were on patrol. But before that he drank a lot of the local flavours. Which must have meant in his drunken mind that it was time to get frisky with the female walking along with him? Sadly he didn't get a chance to dip his wick. Happy?"

Dom blinked, watching her sit up with a cough. Shifting around as she took the pain in stride. "They let him do that?"

She looked right at Dom. "They didn't stop him. His brothers were there too, and some of the leaders. I am female. They are male. That's the way things around here. "She pushed herself up wobbling a bit as pain racked thru her.

Dom was the first to help her. She tried to push him off. Bernie shot her a look, and El backed down. Elaine was allowing the unwanted help from Dom.

"Marcus. I soothed everything over with the leaders but they don't want us around tonight. It seems they have to soothe the natives." Anya broke thru their ear pieces.

"Copy that."

Sighing Elaine then muttered under a breath, "Look you can stay with me. But don't get too comfortable. They probably end up trying to retaliate tonight."

Several hours later, the fire had freshly caught fish stakes roasting. Some freshly picked green, native vegetables. Anya, Dom and Cole talked quietly to themselves trying to figure the rotation of patrols. Marcus scanning the area around, he wasn't relaxed while sitting at the fire, only expecting the worse. Elaine rose up and handed Marcus a drink. "Don't worry. They don't attack in daylight. But if you feel something chewing on you; Or if a fork and knife is trying to cut in to you, it's them"

Marcus looked at her. "You're saying…"

She sighed. "They are cannibals. When they say half is lying in the ground it's because it's only the bones."

Every one stopped and looked up at her.

"Ah no." He drawled out. "Hell no. No." Baird shook his head. "The chairman isn't going to like this."

"That's just not right baby." Cole muttered. Looked sickly and green, at the thoughts of people eating other people came to mind, 'Ah man that's just not right.'

El shrugged. "Look not all the villages are like that. Not all of them are but the ones who keep attacking me are." Elaine tugged her braids into a knot at the back of her head. She studied their faces with great concentration as they took time to absorb the information about the locals. "And we haven't been under C.O.G. rule here officially. You got to do what you need to do if you want to survive."

Bernie looked at her and nodded. She knew what the kid meant.


	2. Chapter 2:Mine's Bigger than Yours

**I don't own Gears of War or their characters. **

**Please be for warned, maybe a have scenes of violence, strong language as well as spoilers from the various media of the G.O.W. world.**

**Thank you to devisaur, nicole-envious, Fire Kunai for the reviews and helpful reminders and suggestions.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A day at the Beach~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-Mine's bigger than yours-**

It was early in the morning, and the rest of the group was still sleeping around the dying embers of the camp fire. The shore birds could be heard cawing from their early morning fishing. A cooling breeze swayed off the waves and thru the palms and brightly color flowers. Dom dressed in to his green fatigues; wandered off towards to beach as he heard grunts and small whimpers. He paused a few feet away as he saw Elaine working out with her chainsaw staff halves; wearing a pair of capri pants, tank top, and fishing net shirt. She was rotating them in succession in front of her. You could hear the whistling of the chainsaws roaring to life; whizzing around as they sawed through the silence. It was a vague reminder of Skorge's staff. "Where you get that?"

She looked up at him as she slowed their arcs. Sweat trickling down from her work out as she then held the halves in either hand at her side. "Look I don't want to see like an ungrateful bitch but none of your business alright?" Her features hardened; looking hauntingly like some one else.

Dom frowned. "You know we aren't all like those assholes."

Elaine nodded. "You're right. But doesn't mean I am going to trust you."

He walked closer to her. His head nodded, softening his features. "I would call you just as crazy as those guys back at the village if you trusted me off the hop."

She held out one of the staff poles to him. He took one, inspecting it. Off in the distance under the cover of some of the palmed trees; Marcus watched them. He didn't trust her just as much as she did them. There was something both Bernie and Elaine were hiding. And it seemed her choice of weapon was the key. Dom was a good guy. Like a brother. The only friend he had. Hell the Santiago's were more of a family than his father Adam Fenix. He wasn't going to risk Dom's life on a risk like Elaine. Something wasn't adding up.

Elaine looked doubtful as she shook her head. "Yeah well it's not like I got a chance to say thank you for the ringer they put me thru." She walked to the beach. Elaine pulled off her fishing net shirt, tossing it aside on the white sands before plunging into the murky water; leaving her in a torn tank top.

Dom watched her oddly. "Are you sure you should be doing that with the wound you have…." he started. He noticed the scars and red tattooed symbols all over her back and sides as she stood mid thigh deep in the water.

"What's your point exactly?"

He sat down on the beach. "How did you get those scares?"

Her fingers rested on the water's surface. Her head fly back, sending the obsidian tresses down in a cascade, heaving out a sigh of annoyance. "You know you are annoying? "

Dom shrugged as he pulled out the baggie with Maria's picture. He stared at it. His calloused fingers running over the fading image of his loved wife, lovingly stroking her features as if were flesh and bone in his hands. "Yeah I have been told that a few times in the past."

She rubbed her eyes, and then looked at Dom. "What do I have to do to get you to go away and leave me the hell alone?" She cringed inwardly over her words, regretting having them there. She regretted even talking to them in the first place.

Dom looked up from the photo. "What did you mean when you told Marcus yesterday? That whole he looked like him."

She rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the beach. Elaine sat down next to him, gingerly taking his photo from his warm hands. He was angry when she did. But he didn't want her ripping it up. He didn't want Elaine's nimble fingers destroying the last connection he had to his beautiful Maria. Licking at her lower lip, she let out a strangled sound. "Look there something's about me that even Bernie doesn't know about me. "She handed it back and stared out. There was a long uneasy silence.

It was like being around Marcus; silences. They sat in the long, uneasy silence. Dom noticing no real emotion surfacing on her features, rather she looked like an image in a photo. As Dom and Elaine just sat there in the sand, wasting the time till the next awkward conversation to start; staring at each other, studying each others features. It just seemed like a shell that they retreated into. Dom shook his head, putting the picture away carefully. "Look I'm not going to force you in to telling me what happened, I'm not looking for details. I just want to know what you meant."

Elaine looked at him. "Because, he looks exactly like him; the same blue eyes. Same pointed, calculating stare that picked you apart, piece by piece. He's a Fenix isn't he?"

Dom was flabbergasted by her omission. Running his calloused hand over his face, rubbing against each battle scar and his overgrown goatee; trying to keep what little of his sanity left from breaking away. His mind reeled. "Okay don't freak or anything but who? And yeah, Marcus is a Fenix, why?"

Another long, silent, uneasy pause . "Adam." With that Elaine rose up. Grabbing her weapons and walked further down the beach.

Marcus had come up. Arching his brow, contorting his scared up face in confusion. "Did I hear her right?"

Dom's hand shot up. Stopped Marcus with a gentle shove back, so that he wouldn't have gone after Elaine, possibly hurting their chances of communication with the only link they had with the island. "Yeah, but I don't think she's going to tell us anything else by force. Give her time. "

The duo watched as she continued on into the grey horizon. Then both turned to go wake the others. Bernie was already awake drinking some fresh black coffee. Cole was sprawled out on his back snoring deeply. Anya was inside a tent. And Baird was wrapped around his precious box of junk. The camp was eerily quiet with the exception of the generator humming some feet away. The fire crackling and Bernie's tapping her boot on the trampled ground.

Marcus grumbled as he sat down next to Bernie. "So whats the story on the kid?"

Bernie looked at Marcus gauging him. Then she looked to Dom, regarding him as he smiled while sitting down across from her as the fire crackled between them. "She's a good kid Marcus just she didn't get a good life."

Dom smiled weakly, but it was a small reassurance. "Look Bernie, we aren't judging her. "

Bernie nodded, and then shook her head softly. Her greying black hair swayed along with the action. "It really isn't my place to say. But she is one of a few that escaped the hollow. When I found her, she was primal. She was covered from head to toe in grub shit. Bloody. Funny thing was after she was treated, and cleaned up. She still didn't look remotely human. When I had found her, the village given up hope on her before even trying to help her or even under estimated her abilities. It took a while to get her to talk. Seems Prescott knew about Locust taking P.O.W. s "Bernie paused as she looked to Dom. His face was pained. But he nodded like he needs to hear it.

Marcus folded up his hands under his chin, deep in thought. "She escaped from the hollow?"

Elaine already had came back from her long walk. She heard Bernie talking. It hurt her to hear Bernie telling her story. But El always trusted Bernie's judgment. Stopping behind them she put a hand on her hip, holding the pistol in the other. "I escaped three times actually. And every time they caught me. I got punished."

Bernie straightened.

"Look Bern I get what you're trying to do. But I highly doubt they would believe that the Locust have a sick sense of entertainment when it comes to using humans like fighting pets."

Dom looked up at Elaine. _'__That explains all the scars on her back, sides, and stomach.__'_

Elaine watched them with little regard_. __'__Eventually you have to come to terms; with the shit that happened then El might as well do it now. If Bernie is with them you know two - three things off the hop. 1,) that she trusts them. 2.) They tried to help in the market with out knowing why; and 3.) That she and them seem as much fucked up shit as I_ _had_._ They were gears after all.__'_She stepped over the log and sat next to Dom. Licking at her lower lip. "Look I was a particular pet." Looking to their faces now, and then focusing on Marcus' dark features; figuring it was him that started the questioning. "I was really good at fighting when my life depended on it. I don't regret killing my fellow human to stay alive." She lied. She did. It haunted her every dream watching them die over and over again. Blood was spurting every where. But she had to survive. It was for Maria. She made a promise.

Marcus made an indignant sound in the back of his throat. "Whose prized pet, were you?"

"Skorge."

Dom sputtered. "What?"

She looked at Dom. "I know sure as hell I didn't sputter. Look Myrrah gave him first dibs. I was one of ten he had. Then I was the only one." She shrugged. She wouldn't admit Skorge had a sick habit of keeping his pets close, or that he gave her armor. He treated her wounds personally, making sure that his possession was able to entertain him for a period longer. He may have hated her, but she was his through bred. "That's where I got my talons. And yes that's what I call them."

"Talons?" Marcus blinked.

Elaine smirked; holding up the weapon. "Mine's bigger than yours."

He studied the chainsaw half staff. Then noted its mate lay not to far away from her grasp. He made another disapproving sound. Marcus holding up his lancer rifle dwarfing the chain saw staff in comparison. Then he smirked, His scars contorting his face, making himself look scarier and meaner. "Mine shoots bullets."

Elaine looked at him with out a flinch. "If am close enough to use one of my talons…your bullets won't do shit; you'll be dead."

Bernie laughed as did Dom. Marcus only got up and went to patrol the area. Elaine watched him for a moment then looked at Dom. "is that all you wanted to know?'

Dom nodded. "For now."

When Marcus came back after some time spent walking around, Anya was talking with Elaine at the Dill. Elaine was giving a good description of which leaders were known to put a knife in the back of their so called friends. And what was considered good behavior and manners. Anya nodded slightly. Then they packed the dill up.

"Look its easy you bring the fish and the deer I bagged. They will consider you one of their own. Just don't mention me. Question their decisions on anything including justice. Or they will hang you all. Good bye"

Marcus chuckled. "We can't all go in."

Elaine's perky self vanished in a second. Turning on her heel facing them again, "Oh hell no. I put up with you for a night. No. I am not playing babysitter to some gear heads."

Bernie frowned at the sudden change of plans. "Can I volunteer to stay behind?"

Elaine threw her arms up and shook her head. "Hey it's my camp… but hey lets ignore the hermit. I mean its not she really matters any ways." Elaine stormed off to the beach with her fists clenched.

Dom shook his head. "You like riling people don't you?"

"Baird and Cole best stay behind."

"WHAT?" Baird shouted. "Marcus man come on; what happens with the Dill. You need me."

Cole just folded up his arms when Marcus rubbed his eyes. "Look if we all go we look like we are going to take over the meeting with C.O.G. agendas. As much as that is what is going to happen. I want to avoid being seen as an oppressive force."

Anya nodded with a brief smile.

"Great so we get to baby sit the freak? Tell me why I am getting punished." Baird sulked.

"Hey Blondie maybe if you are good boy. She might let you look at her generators." Bernie chided as she climbed up in to the Dill. As much as Baird's sulky attitude irked her with out relent. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him and Cole. More so Cole to deal with both Baird with his habit of focusing on only his mechanical hobbies or Elaine who wasn't exactly fond of people after a life in the hollow. She was polite enough. She usually gave people wide berths, avoiding when ever possible. But the kid had enough traumas. They all had.

Cole looked at them, almost with the puppy dog face. If he had a tail, it would have been wagging. "No worries, I'll keep him in line."

Marcus nodded as he was the last to climb inside the dill. They headed off to the village a click away. Baird sulked at the fire as Cole turned to look at the beach. The sun was starting to break thru the clouds. The heat and humidity was still moderate. "Hey Damon baby; did bring your swim suit?" Then rushed off like a kid. He knew better to waste a day with no real duties.

Baird kicked some dirt up. Then sat with his box of new toys; Finding his calm in building, fixing anything mechanical. Baird grumbled, "Get left behind while driving my dam baby out."

Elaine stripped down to a pair of skivvies shorts and bra, the stitches and scab healing remarkably fast. Elaine lying out on the white sands when she could hear the softened plunks as Cole's heavy C.O.G. armor hitting the sand. Followed with a large splash in to the cold water, Cole coming up quickly; "WOOOOOOO dam that's cold." She sat up laughing some then shook her head.

"Damon baby you got to try this." Cole shouted then turned seeing Elaine lying out on the beach. _'__Does she only own black clothes? Seriously has to be sad to be always all alone. We got to stick together now that the grubs aren__'__t really coming every few seconds from the emergence holes.__'_Slowly he waded closer, his muscular thrash ball arm moving back. Then arcing its way back, scooping up water in an arc; splashing her with water.

Screeching loudly as the water hit her skin, El looked wide eyed at Cole. "So cold," her teeth chattered. She stood up and shook her head. "You… you splashed me?"

Cole shrugged, resembling an errant kid. "Who else is going to come and play with me?"

Baird looked over to the beach. Noticing Elaine standing there shivering for a moment or two. Elaine's luscious heart shaped bottom was hugged by the tight, small, black short; exposing her sleek curves. Her body was riddled with various scars and odd red tattoos. Her newest wound seemed to be healing nicely as he strained to look. She was hugging herself making her already ample chest seem perkier. His brow arched up as she brushed her tresses away_. __'__If we were born in different times she would have been a centerfold model.__'_He licked his lips slowly.

Elaine turned slightly to see Baird staring at her then flipped him the bird and waved in one smooth movement before running in to the water. She could tell when eyes were here more so the ones of a lecherous intent. She came back for air, pushing her hair out of her face to see the thrash ball player coming her way.

Baird looked back to the pile of odds and ends, then back to the water. "Dammit" He could hear them laughing and splashing. Rising up he walked with his hands at his sides. He made it to the waters edge when Cole splashed him too. "Hey! Hey! Man you're going to rust up my armor."

"Or the stick shoved up his ass." El muttered under a quick in take of breathe.

With in a couple of minutes, Baird stripped down to his skivvies and had her in his arms as he moved in a deeper part of the water. Tossing her up like a sack of potatoes. "How's that for stick shoved up my ass?" He laughed out then was tackled down by Cole.

Swimming back up for air El watched two roughhousing, shaking her head as Baird was standing on the beach watching on the horizon. Elaine noticed the way his muscles were corded, as if the gear were etched out of stone. Shaking her head muttering she ran, pulled Baird back in to the water with a splash.

Cole could only think it was unfair that Anya, Bernie, Dom, and Marcus couldn't be enjoying the water instead of having to attend to the meeting in the village.

Marcus had stayed with Anya while she sat in the meeting hall that reassembled a run down picnic shelter. The multiple tables with uneven legs were littered with different foods including the now cooked fish, and deer. The leaders assembled discussing the pirate stranded problem that seemed to drift along with the C.O.G. Bernie and Dom casually walked around the village's different roads. Making themselves visible to the hidden under belly that was dodging them with every chance they could get.

"So how do you know the kid?" Dom asked curiously trying to get a grasp on Elaine.

Bernie's eyebrow shot up as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "She's not a kid Dom. She's the same age as Baird. "Chuckling softly as she stopped in front of a group of kids who were curious about them.

Patting one of the girls' heads Dom felt the familiar twang in his heart. Both of his kids had passed away on Emergence day; his whole family wiped out in a serious of events that no one could have foreseen. He put on a brave facade, smiling away till the kids ran off hearing some one with treats. "Well okay how much do you know about the woman Mataki?"

Bernie's shoulders lifted, rolling off the rough nights sleep on the hard ground. "What is it exactly you want to know?" She turned to face him, switching the way she had the lancer cradled in her arms. "Look Dom, when I said she didn't have it easy, I really meant it. Elaine was found wandering alone on an island. No one knew where she came from, or how she got there. It was like she was dropped there, discarded on the side of the road. "

With that simple thought unlocked a memory that she had been trying to forget when she decided to leave the southern islands behind. Bernie turned and continued on walking along in silence.

"_Mataki, is that a girl?" Rork shouted as they walked on patrol around the flotilla like settlement on the banks of the polluted river that winded next to the road. _

_Bernie looked over, hobbling over as she was still recuperating from her shattered leg, sliding in to the water as she pulled the girl floating along, clinging to dear life on a piece of drift wood. Bernie dragged the broken body up on shore from the murky waters. Bernie's warm fingers, finding a pulse then shook her head as her Rork rounded up some of the stranded to round up the body._

_He held out hand to her, pulling her up from the water when then looked up just on the outside of one of the houses. Garbage littered every where. "Stupid dogs got into the garages again." _

_Bernie shook her head, seeing the bird's nest of unwashed hair, matted with filth and blood. Her body was hunched over a piece of rotting fruit. A feral pair of eyes stared right back at her. As the wild child stood up, Bernie's eyes grew huge noticing the red armor unlike the blue and black that the gears wore. It was all wrong the way she looked, standing there with her lolled to one side as she walked backwards with a swagger. _

"_Its okay sweetie, its okay; why don't you stay put. We are here to help you." Bernie called out softly, almost motherly to her._

_When they started to draw closer, she swaggered back, dragging an odd sort of chain saw on a long metal pole, another was hooked up on her hip. The girl was trying to escape into the long over hanging boughs of the trees that grew on eastern side, the grove of weeping willows. Her head snapped to the other side in a jerky motion as she grunted and growled in warning to the two approaching her. Her breathing came out in an odd rhythm of labored pants. Droplets of blood rolled down from under the chest plate of the armor. _

_Rork tried rushing her as the girl hissed and screamed loudly, later on when asked; witnesses claimed it was a nightmarish sound. Something dark that came from the gut, fueled by sheer abuse and neglect. As his distance closed in on her she positioned herself in a crouch, releasing her weapon as she pushed off with her lithe legs in a feline like pounce, extending her arms out; grasping at Rork's face. Scratching, hitting any part that was exposed. It took several others with Bernie to pull her off._

"_Bloody hell, shoot her! "_

_Bernie wrapped her arms around the girl's upper body, pressing her closer to hers. Bernie wrapping her legs around the girls; after she landed a few good kicks in a Micheal's face and Don's chest. "Sssh, its okay now." Bernie speaking calmly, even though her leg was sending shooting pain thru her body. _

"_Get the doctor." Some one shouted._

_Everything was a blur around her and the kid. Finally the wild child stopped thrashing around. Her body eased slowly against Bernie's. "Ssh, you're going to be okay now. I got you. You're going to be okay now." Bernie whispered again, she started to calm more almost in back into a docile state. But that had changed when the doctor came running up, her medical bag discarded on the ground next to them. Pulling out a syringe filled with a clear bluish substance. _

_The girl's blue eyes went wide, as she fought against the woman trying to confine her. The other woman was holding a sharp, metal point to close to her body stirring up memories that had motivated her to run in the first place. Her head snapped back, connecting into Bernie's; both suffering a wave of dizziness and instant pain. Bernie had enough as the girl's body went rigid, then tried to twist its away around, thrashing away causing the slowly healing bones to creak and groan under the abuse. Bernie focused, and then bit the girl's ear. 'Always worked on dogs.' She thought, as the girl howled out then calmed again. _

_The doctor blinked at the reaction of the girl as she was bitten. The putrid smell hit the group as the doctor went to work injecting the girl with a calming sedative. Then the woman hurried off to take care of Rork's wounds. _

_Bernie was wheezing by the time she could smell, the adrenaline in her system finally disappointed as she unlocked her joints. Letting the girl go, tingles engulfed her limbs, protesting as she moved to stand up. Her hands were rubbing the feeling back in her numb legs faster, looking at the kid. "Someone go warm up some water." She barked out as she needed to get away from the stink. _

_Elaine felt the warm fuzziness flow thru her veins as her eyes wearily looked around the scene of carnage. The warm embrace holding her in place was gone. Frightened, and disorientated, Elaine looked around. Then belly crawling towards Bernie and wrapping her arms around Bernie's right leg. _

_Frowning at the kid, Bernie understood fear; helping the girl up to stand. She wobbled, the drugs having a quick effect on her. Leaning on each other, Bernie led Elaine to the bathe house across the river, crossing a bridge as she looked to the comrades who were getting medical treatment. 'One girl did all that damage, it makes you wonder what happened to her to make her so scared and lethal.' _

_Inside the bath house the make shift tub was filled up with warm water and bubbles. Bernie helped Elaine strip down from the Locust armor, and entered the tub. As soon as she was rinsed the water instantly turned to a brownish red. They emptied and replenish the water several times before introducing soap. Bernie washed the girl up, taking care of her as she sat there in silence. _

_Bernie groaned as she stood up, stretching out her back as she put her hands on her lower back. The girl was finally cleaned up, a few major wounds were tended to, and now she was dressed in warm clothes lying on a bed. Bernie picked up the discarded locust armor to toss the armor out in the garbage, Elaine spoke up for the first time in hours in a weak little voice. "Please don't throw my armor away."_

_Bernie couldn't do anything but stare at the girl. "What did you say?"_

_She licked her lip as the sedative had long worn out of her system, "Please don't throw out my armor." _

_Bernie nodded, and frowned. "How bout we put it here… so it can air out?" As the girl nodded, Bernie moved the pieces aside, making sure it was near an open window so that the stench wouldn't stink them out of the shack. "Do you have a name sweetie?"_

_Elaine nodded softly from where she laid down on a simple cot. "They called me Elaine."_

_Bernie nodded. "I am Bernie, now go to sleep. I won't let anything bad happen to you Elaine." Bernie watched the girl's eyes grow heavy as she tried to fight staying awake. Tucking her under the blanket; then pushing the length of hair away from her face. Studying Elaine's bruised and swollen face. _

"Huh?" Bernie said as she looked up at Dom.

"Marcus wants us back at the meeting hall, seems that they are adjuring for the day." His broad shoulders lifted and fell quickly. "It's going to take twice as long to track down those sick bastards who torched the farmstead back at Port Farrell."

Anya rubbed her temples as she sat at the table, and then rose, collecting her notes. "Just seems all too easy. Let's get back to Elaine's so I can unwind and report in to Hoffman."

The ride home in the oversized car was uneventful, as they rumbled down the utility road. Marcus gripping the wheel as Dom sat next to him. Anya and Bernie in the back watching the green, lush world sped past. Silence engulfed them for over half the ride when Marcus cleared his throat. Then the cab drifted back in to silence. 

Bernie closed her eyes as she drifted back again.

_A few weeks had passed quickly as Bernie and Elaine fell in to a regular pattern of taking care of each other. Elaine's injuries were slowly healing, and she was starting to become healthy with the regular flow of rations. 'Going to stay for only a couple more weeks. She doesn't need me around.' Bernie tried to convince herself about leaving. _

_Elaine's coming in to Bernie's world shifted plans on trying to getting back to the main lands. Back to what she believed in, what she did before her leg was shattered. To Bernie being a gear meant being back with a family she knew. The wild child was slowly allowing others close, and was talking a lot more. Learning how to survive while by her self; was even able to skin a few cats. _

"_Bernie do you think you will be back on the islands again?" Elaine asked taking the k bar and plunging it into the carcass of the deer. _

_Bernie leaned against the tree with her arms folded up on her chest. "I don't know sweetie."_

_Elaine laughed as she started to string up the hide to the drying rack. "Are you going to give me your cat skin boots?" Arching a brow softly as she gave her best 'I've been a good girl, spoil me' smile. _

"_Fat chance El. "She laughed then moved off the tree as she helped Elaine hang up the carcass to drain the blood out before they started to cure the meat. "Do you remember the Oath of Coalition I taught you?" _

_Elaine nodded softly, wiping her hand one her pants. "Yes Bernie! I have it memorized."_

"_Say it for me then."_

_Elaine fold up her hands as her body shifted away from Bernie's. "__I shall remain vigilant and unyielding in my pursuit of the enemies of the Coalition. I will defend and maintain the order of life as it was proclaimed by the __All__fathers__ of the Coalition in the __Octus__Canon__. I will forsake the life I had before so I may perform my duty as long as I am needed. Steadfast. I shall hold my place in the machine and acknowledge my place in the Coalition. I am a Gear. _"

Bernie's head bounced a bit as the dill lurched to a stop, stretching a bit as she hopped out. The weight of the humidity started to bare down on them as they walked towards the camp. Food was laid out as well as clothes drying off. Anya's finely manicured brow arched up as she stood next to Bernie.

"Looks like we missed all the fun." Bernie chuckled.

Cole shrugged some as his grin grew while cooking the fish stir fry. "Well boomer lady you know what they say? All work and no play makes Cole train a very dull gear."

Off in the distance where their paths had first crossed Baird could be heard shouting at Elaine about the care of the old generators. "You silly woman, this is a precise machine."

"Looks like something's never will change." Dom sat down, taking a cup for coffee.

"You blonde fool, touch my dam gen again and I will break you fingers." She belted right back holding up a wrench, poking Baird in the chest.

"I'd like to see you try. Now move it, the couplings are all backwards, and you fried some of the components."

Elaine was pushing him away with the wrench. "Don't you dare? I don't care if you are a gear or not you are not touching my gen." As both Baird and Elaine started to push each other away from the yellow box sitting up on the hill; fighting over whose superior skills were truly needed. Bernie marched up there as the camp laughed hearing them bicker back and forth like an old couple.

"Geez woman what did you do to this?" Baird barked.

"If you two don't smarten up I will make you kiss and make up." Bernie barked out at them.

El looked at Baird then at Bernie moving away from the generator; purposely dropping the wrench too closes a very vulnerable part of Baird's anatomy. "Oops it slipped." El turned and walked back down to camp.

Baird's eyes were wide as he finally released the pent up breathe. "She almost crushed my jewels."

Bernie shook her head as she turned heading back down to camp, Elaine yelling out. "It's not like you would be missing much." Bernie hides the chuckle shaking her head as she wondered how Delta was going to hand the two temper tantrums of Elaine and Baird. "Both you both have hobbies that borderline obsession."

Elaine stood out on the beach after supper was long over, in the distance grey thunder clouds were rolling across as the winds started to pick up. The waves rolled with white caps beating against the shore. Elaine holding a pair of binoculars in her hand when Dom walked up. "I hope you guys can handle an island storm." She loved over her shoulder at him,

Dom nodded as he put his hand on her shoulder, and then took the binoculars to see what she meant. The two watching the fork lightening shatter down the sky, then vanish leaving a ghost imprint for a couple of seconds. A loud rumble of thunder clapped again. "Guess you are stuck with us again?"

Elaine shrugged, taking her binoculars back. "Looks like its true what they say."

"And exactly do they say?" Marcus came up, watching her closely.

She smirked, her right lip curling and her nose wrinkled. "That once you get an infestation of gears you can't get rid of them even with raid."

Marcus didn't smile or laugh just gave her the look that could kill. She folded up her arms looking at both Dom and Marcus with a calculating stare. "I didn't ask you to stay. But here you are here. Don't like my views go back to the village and deal with theirs. You'll just end up having to keep the poor scared folk from running off in the storm."

"It can't be that bad right?" Dom asked as she kept walking towards the house, and then turned his gaze to Marcus. "Right?"

They had just got inside when the first sheet of rain pelted down, window was picking up, breaking branches on the trees outside. Bernie just finished lightly the fire in the fireplace inside the main setting area. Mattresses laid on the floor with blankets, every one bunkered down as the thin plains kept out the rain and the howling winds. Elaine started boiling water for tea and coco as Baird and Cole started playing cards. Anya frowned as she jumped every time the thunder rumbled.

"So, Elaine… does it always get this bad?" Anya rubbed her one hand over and over nervously.

Shrugging some, Elaine sat down. "It gets worse. This could be a zephyr that blows over quickly." Looking to Anya as her features looked dismal. Giving her best reassuring smile she looked to the windows in deep thought. The sounds of the window and the clatter of thunder were a distant lullaby to her; drawing her back down to the now flooded hollow.

Every one was bunkered down when Cole went off in the house with a candle lantern. He found a quiet space as he started to write really small a letter to his deceased mom.

_Dear Mom,_

_Well another day in paradise, and we are staying with some one who survived the torture of the Locusts. How could they hate us so bad to treat us like animals? Every time I think I have a handle on what they are like, were like; they did things I just couldn't imagine. You would like her mom. She's a bit weird like boomer lady, I mean Bernie,_

His letter went on till there was no more paper. Resting his head back against the wall; reflecting on his life, wondering if he could get use to the change that was coming.

Baird sat tinkering with the fire when Elaine woke screaming. Her knuckles were flaring white as she gripped the arms of the broken chair. Her looking around wildly before running both hands over her face. Visibly she was shaking before she pushed herself out of the chair, striding out of the living room; heading up stairs as she felt a warm hand over hers. Her eyes traveled the length up from his hand to his face as Baird watched her worried.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"You're lying." He smiled softly at her walking around the banister to her.

Pulling her hand away from his, she took the stairs to at a time. "It was the storm." Then she vanished in to one of the bedrooms. Opening one of the glass doors, she sat on the little Romeo balcony as she watched the waves a yard or less way crash on the built up levy.

Bard looked around; he noticed Cole asleep in one of the rooms tucked away in to some corner the papers falling out of his hands. Anya was on the couch and Marcus tossed and turned on the floor beside her. Dom just sat looking at his picture with a tortured look on his face, and Bernie was asleep on the mattress. Shaking his head he climbed up the stairs in the same manner as Elaine did. He strode down the hall on the thread bare carpet as he felt the cold wind. Standing in the door frame he watched her with a hardened look.

'_What am I doing up here? Bernie or Anya should be up here, not me. I can't play the knight in shiny armor. I can't help her,.'_ Baird thought but he didn't have control of his body, it moved on its own volition next to her.

Elaine watched him, looking at him funny as he settled down next to her. Then both of them leaned on the door frame staring out thru the bars as the rain fell. Each lost in their own haunted pasts.

Hours passed in the house when Baird awoke to find that he was covered up with a thick quilt wrapped around him, alone in the upstairs bedroom alone. The world outside was in a bit of an upheaval. Leaves and branches tossed around like the fake snow in a snow globe after it is shaken up. He got up heading down stairs to where every one was asleep. Marcus tossed and turned, mumbling something in his sleep. Dom snorted loudly while he slept on another cot. Bernie sat up as she pushed back a few errant dreadlocks. Bernie looked at Baird oddly. "What time is it?"

Baird shrugged as sun light started to peer thru the grubby windows. "I don't know."

The two sniffed the air as the hint of eggs and wild meat wafted along on the cleansing breeze. Both rising up and heading outside. The others could rest a while longer. El looked up as she plated two steaks and scooped out some eggs next to it. "Eat." She handed them the plates and then made her own.

"What did you dream about last night that made you scream?" Baird asked between mouthfuls.

She shrugged, as her features looked perplexed. But not at the fact she really couldn't remember but the fact he remembered to ask her again after a long night of starring out at the water. "I told you already it was the storm."

Bernie snorted as she heard the answer, she knew Elaine. She didn't scare easily; one of a few people who could stare down any locust with out flinching. Bernie quickly shoveled some food in her mouth before she could insert her foot in to it.

Baird watched Bernie then looked at Elaine before asking again Dom came out, looking a bit more like himself. "Morning princess…" Bernie smiled brightly.

"Bite me granny."

Elaine laughed as she held out a plate for him; "Don't drink the water. You broke my gen."

Baird nodded as he sat down. "Yeah yeah I will fix it after breakfast."

As they sat down to eat, one of the village women ran up holding her child tightly to her breast; she was crying while the child was screaming in fear. Both covered in soot and blood. "Please help us, they … they acted the village."

Dropping her plate Bernie went and helped the woman. Dom ran back inside getting Anya and Marcus. _'Man I don't want to interrupt them but this is bad.'_

Baird was getting the dill cleaned off while every one scrambled to get to the village. Elaine rushed off to the brush. The sound of a smaller engine roaring to life, revving it a few times, she drove it out where the road was. She stopped for the moment as she looked to Shannon. "Please Lainey you have to help." Shannon cried out as she grabbed parts of her sweater, Bernie holding the child trying to calm him as she did once for Elaine.

Breathing out as she marched with confidence; touching Shannon's shoulder. "I will." She grabbed her boltok pistol from the log by the fire, tucking it into its holster at her back before leaving. When Baird pulled the dill alongside of her amphibious quad; she was already sitting back on the quad, putting it in to gear.

"Hey!" Baird shouted at her; she looked at him over her shoulder as he tossed one of the communications sets at her, then a hammer burst rifle. "Just in case." Nodding her thanks she sped off while Marcus and Cole hurried out to the dill with Dom in tow.

"Who was that?"

Baird slammed the dill in to gear as Anya stayed behind with Bernie to help give medical attention. Cole squinted seeing the black hair whip around, "Its El." He grinned then cocked his lancer. "Oh bring it on, baby."

Marcus made a grunt as he looked at Dom.

Elaine could drive one handed after using the quad between the village and home; she easily got the head set on, and slung the hammer burst over her shoulder. They turned down another road which cut off ten minutes on the drive. "Follow me."

Baird turned down the road after her. "I got to get my one of those things." He drooled over the mechanical mastery of the quad as they got to the village long after she arrived.

The village was an over size brawl as stranded pirates were fighting and taking what they could that wasn't nailed down. There was blood and bodies littering the rest of the drive, but as Elaine went to drive around she was nailed in the chest by a two by four; knocking her off the quad to the ground hard. Fazed for only a second she rolled over as the broken plank came down aimed at her head. Pulling out the pistol she fired a warning shot.

Then man swimming the board looked at her, he was one of the villagers. He dropped the board and started running when one of the stranded pirates nailed him in the head. The body fell forward as he aimed at her this time. Elaine closed one eye as she took the time to line when the dill hit him, sending him flying thru the air. Looking in to the windows with a salute then ran off. "Geez'us what took you so long? Stop to ask for directions princess?"

Baird rolled his eyes as they got out of the dill. Trying to round up the stranded pirates was proving hard to do when they blended in to the villagers, using them as shields. "You're not so tough now huh you stupid gears!" One shouted with a gun aimed at the head of his victim.

"Put the gun down, it doesn't have to be this way. " Marcus switched to his diplomatic voice. He slowly was walking to the man.

"You don't get it do you. This is our territory. You're the trespassers."

"We can talk about this." Marcus tried again.

He pointed the gun at Marcus now as he gripped the neck of the villager. "There's nothing to talk about. You're not welcomed here. This is ours."

Elaine sneaked her way up behind the pirate, the hammer burst poised as she watched Marcus try to debug the situation at hand. Shrugging she hit the man hard in the back of with the butt of the hammer burst. They watched him fall to his knees, releasing the villager and gun at the same time.

Marcus scowled at Elaine as the man got away. But the situation was defused. "What did they get away with?"

Baird was helping bandage up one of the little kids, and Cole was helping get people settled down. "It looks like they took the medical supplies, food, and parts. " El looked up from one of the crates that were smashed on the ground; her hand rubbing her chest as she found it hard to breathe with the throbbing; as she stood up a barrage of bullets peppered the ground. The bullet spray sent Marcus and Elaine rolling for their lives as they stopped behind the dill for safety. Baird threw his body over an injured villager. Cole ducking behind a pillar of the meeting hall, and Dom stuck behind a fallen shanty closest to the market place.

"Incoming frag."

Dom dived out from where he hidden, rolling along the ground and breaking into a roadie run towards the next. Pop, pop, pop, pop. The dirt erupted up as a spray of bullets followed behind.

"Dom!" Marcus shouted.

"Cover me," Elaine clipped at Marcus as she ran out to the pile of crates. Blind firing her rifle at the opposing side; while Marcus aimed his lancer, firing in to the crowd.

"Cole get those villagers out of here." Dom shouted knowing out of every one having to adjust to shooting at another human. Cole nodded, moving to help those pinned down by the firefight. Baird was already trying to line up a shot from a safe distance. The echoing baritone POW reverberated as Baird worked on reloading the rifle and lining up another shot. Heat metal blasting back and forth as the pirates' numbers began to dwindle down only till one stood there. He was too well hidden away in one of the stalls. Countless comrades of his fallen as he took the generous fortune to still be alive, and with a plethora of ammo and weapons surrounding him who can take a few others with them.

"Do you see him?"

Rat - a- tat- tat of heated steel roared to life again as the lone gun man fired back in to the village square. His clip emptied fast, while the barrage stopped, Elaine pushed herself up and over the crates, her hammer burst cocked and shouldered as she walked carefully and quickly forward. Tell - a - tale click and "Ha ha." made her dive for the closest cover. Finding a poor leverage in one of the stalls. With no real skirting around the base, a slit between old wooden boxes used to store the last of the remnants of fruit and vegetables.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" His clipped tone was heavy with displeasure as he looked to Dom. "She's going to get herself killed."

As the next clip emptied out in to the air and ground, Elaine focused on the heavy sound of the lancer; her blue eyes looking for the white burning muzzle flash. Setting down the hammer burst, her hand snaked down slowly her side to her boot. She pulled out the large k - bar knife that Bernie had given her years ago, out of her boot in a smooth, careful movement. Crouched down, El moved slowly, she could hear the gunfire hit the metal as she took the hop between out crofts of poorly constructed buildings. With her blade snapped back, along the length of her inner forearm, the cold steel resting poised for when she needed it.

"Shit, I lost her." Dom growled moving to the next spot of concealment.

Marcus glared at the marketplace. "We can't risk shooting her by mistake." He punched the dill's tire.

As one side still shot, she caught on to where he was, making the mistake of standing astride his hidey hole. Elaine smirked coldly, as he turned his back to her, she stood up, and her steps were light as she held her arms up, one to ensnare his head. The other with the knife at the ready, her body relaxed while her blood flowed in her veins; the raw urge to savor the battle. Elaine's body up against his like a shadow hugging it in the midday sun, her arm snaked up wrapping itself around, holding his head back. The pirate's eyes looking at her, pleading silently for his life; the knife sliced from ear to ear; severing the jugular in a smooth, precise movement. His body went rigid his finger pulling the trigger; firing bullets in to the stall he used to hide behind, a sloppy line all the way to dead body of his buddy. She felt the warm spray on her arm his body drained away; her arm released his head and turned walking back to Marcus and Dom. Crimson red on her face, neck and upper torso dropped down as she wiped her knife off on her top. Bending down picking up the hammer burst off the ground after replacing the knife to its sheath in her boot.

"That was just too easy." Dom stated pointedly as he looked around.

Marcus growled as he got up seeing her walking back towards them. He moved first. Grabbing her right arm tightly with in his hand; holding her in place. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Elaine looked at him; bile was rising up in her throat as images of Adam Fenix drifted in her mind like a sickness. Elaine pulled her arm out of his vice like grip. "What I had to do." She glared back as they stood nose to nose.

"You don't ever do that again. Got me?"

She scoffed, shaking her head as she didn't back down. Elaine pushed herself more in to his space; "I'm not a gear you can't boss around!"

They stood for several tense, volatile moments before Dom ran up getting in between them.

What was left of the village was a gory mess after the stand off; bodies and their parts littered the grounds as Marcus straightened, organizing what was left of the villagers. Elaine resting with her back against the dill, her body relaxed a bit, catching her breath. Quickly life was returning to the bullet riddled village. Death clung in the air like an Oman of things yet to come; no one seemed to notice it but Elaine. Even after villagers came to give their thanks to Delta and her; plans to celebrate their great triumph in a feast once the village appeared back from the disarray.

Baird saw the purple bruising from the plank just under the hem of her beater tank top and thru the blood of a fallen pirate. He moved to her. He pushed on the bruise. He heard her wince as she went to react.

"Whoa… just making sure you're ribs didn't puncture in to your lungs." He held up his hands. Checking the other side as his eyes met hers. "How are your stitches?"

She swallowed hard. "Fine, I guess."

He grabbed at her shirt, pulling it up, as he moved her arm into a chicken winged position. "I can cut them out; they don't look infected and are healing nicely." His fingers linger down the red puckered skin.

"Are you always the grabby sort?" She moved her arm in to a more comfortable position as Baird used small scissors to remove the stitches slowly.

"No just good with my hands."

Shaking her head, Elaine looked away. "Yet you still are a pain in the ass." Her eyes wandered over to Dom and Marcus who were talking to the villagers who survived the attack. Arranging a burial detail before disease ran rampant. Then she looked around for Cole who had sat down with some children, telling them the rules of thrash ball. Cole promised them a game when he can.

"Yeah well just remember this pain your ass saved your life."

Elaine snapped back to looking at Baird, looking down at him as his fingers smeared some salve over to scab. "Yeah, and you are the same one who wrecked my gen." Elaine let her shirt fall as she pushed herself off the dill. She headed for the quad.

Cole chuckled as he stood next to Baird after the kids let him sneak away. "Damon baby I think you are barking up the wrong tree."

"You mean… she hits for the home team?"


	3. Chapter 3: Move on Big boy

**I don't own Gears of War or its characters.**

**Be forewarned, there maybe scenes of violence, strong lingo, and other adult like themes.**

**Thanks nicole-envious (for all your help and suggestions), Devisaur,**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A day at the Beach~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-Move on Big boy-**

Cleaning up the village had started as soon as Delta made sure there were no more of the stranded pirates lingering in the aftermath; like a viper in the long grasses. Marcus was off working with Dom and a few of the village men building up some fences for defense. As they hammered down on the large wooden poles in to the ground, Dom stood there holding the pole straight in the hole, shaking his head as he heard Marcus' tell a tale annoyed grunt. "I think Elaine is going to be a thorn in my side Dom."

Dom clapped his hands together after Marcus finished the pole, and headed for the freshly sawed planks of wood, "What is it you dislike so much about her? The fact she's fed us, put up with all of us," He chuckled and then corrected himself. "Okay she's put up with Baird. She fought with us instead of just walking away and saying screw you."

Marcus made the sound again as he helped Dom with the plank of wood. He was irritated by Elaine, all of Elaine; the way she acted, the way she was, her past; he couldn't put his finger on it, but she didn't like being in Marcus' presence either. In the time they had started working on helping the villagers pull the pieces back together she avoided him like he had rust lung.

Dom shrugged, hefting up the plank as Marcus did the same. Both pulling out a hammer and nail. Wham wham wham. They hammered up the plank. As they turned to get another one started, Dom stopped watching Elaine work on rebuilding one of the shanties, laughing and smiling with Bernie and Anya. "Or is it because technically she's a stranded woman fighting alongside us without taking the oath?" Dom looked back to Marcus who was just watching Dom. "What? Okay... so it's cause she said you look like your father; Fenix if it bothers you so much go call her on it."

Marcus looked over to the group as they scattered and went back to work. His lip curled, shaking his head and turned going back to work; Dom was right on all accounts. He didn't like Elaine because she wasn't a gear. Not so much because she was a stranded. Because she was too inviting to the others, but disregarded Fenix oddly, based on a man who had supposedly had died.

~~~/~~~

Baird looked up from where he and Cole were fixing the generators and market stalls, he was watching Elaine as well, the goggles over his eyes as the sun shone down. He held a screwdriver between his teeth. He his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out whose tree Elaine was barking up when Cole slapped him on the shoulders as he crouched down.

"You should take a picture there Damon."

Grumbling, Baird took the screwdriver and started tinkering with the generator, sliding back under the housing. Cole couldn't help but laugh as he hefted up one of the weathered crates to surround on of the booths. Looking over to see what exactly Damon was staring at; there was Elaine rebuilding a house. Shaking his head as he thought back to what Boomer lady had said... their hobbies borderlined obsession.

As the days light dwindled down to dusk, the village had a fence, their homes were mostly complete and the market was better than ever. The villagers were busy cooking a feast in celebration and in mourning. They had prepared areas for the males of the group to shower, dress in clean, and cooler clothes. The females they pampered, giving them dresses to wear.

"Uh... where's the legs?" Bernie wriggled the material in to place.

Anya laughed as she checked her figure out in the mirror then swept her blonde locks back. "You look fine Bernie. Actually I don't think you ever wore dresses."

Bernie muttered. "It will be the last time you see it too." Then knocked on the door of the room they used to change in. "El you okay in there?"

"Mm hmm..."

Anya's brow arched up as she turned waiting to see their new acquaintance to come out. "Well show us."

"No."

Bernie and Anya looked at each other; then Bernie tried the knob. "Elaine it can't be that bad. Come on out and show us."

"I am not coming out of here."

"Oh El c'mon, we probably could help fix the problem." Anya smiled and waited for a moment with no response. "El it can't be that bad."

"..."

Bernie leaned against the door, pressing her ear to the door as she heard the foot falls of El pacing back and forth, and swish of fabric. Knocking softly on the door. "Elaine would you let us in there?"

"..."

Anya frowned as Bernie left the house, going to find the key for the back room. Sitting down next to the door in a bent wire chair, her hands soothing out the skirt of her pale sky blue, spaghetti strapped dress. "What's so wrong with it?" Guessing it had to be the dress that cause Elaine such strife.

"It's a dress. And they took my boots."

Bernie came back with a hammer and chisel in hand; "El open the door."

"No."

Bernie shrugged moving with the same ease as if she was still in armour instead of the red and black dress with capped sleeves. She positioned herself at the hinges. "Okay El, it's like this either you come out or I will bust down the door and get you."

A minute passed by as the lock clicked, and the door creaked open. Elaine stood there in a typical tropical halter dress, her hands fisted the sides of the plum panels. Looking at them. "I'll wait for my clothes to dry."

Anya blinked as she stood there. "You look fine El." She nodded, smiling brightly.

Elaine looked at her then moved in to the light, her scarred back was visible. Her black hair cascaded against her shoulders in a ponytail. Frowning a bit as she looked down with the purple - ish green bruise and scars then looked up. "Do I have to do this?"

The both nodded, each on either side of her, grabbing her arm as they exited the small thatched house. "Yup, we have to do it; you have to suffer along with us."

Elaine groaned as she dragged her heels in the ground, then finally straightened herself. Walking behind them as they headed to the centre of the village where a large bonfire roared to life. A misshapen table lay out with various dishes on the one side while on the other some sat with their makeshift band started to play.

Relief, joy, happiness was catching. Marcus hadn't smiled, but his eyes hadn't noticed any one else but Anya as they walked around talking to each other. Cole was playing an impromptu game of thrash ball, and Baird sat on the fringes, eating and complaining.

"Seriously people there is other animals to eat here besides fish... I swear I eat any more fish I am going to turn in to one." Pausing for a moment he looked around,"I ain't going to get dysentery from eating this shit."

Bernie laughed as Elaine crouched near Baird, taking a piece fried fruit from his plate, "I wouldn't be worried about getting sick Baird." Her features lit up in amusement as she smirked. "Oh by any chance were you around when they did burial detail. Never know when you are eating a nice, juicy chunk of...ass"

Baird turned spitting out the food from his mouth. Bernie nearly choking on her drink. El grinned with a subtle shrug, stealing another piece of candied fruit as she stood up and walked away, heading back to the place she felt comfortable, and less the pariah. Collecting her cleaned clothes as she passed by. Drifting down the road, looking up the stars for a wistful moment.

She arrived back at the abandoned beach house, leaving the clothes on a pile as she saw a lone shadow on the sands. She walked up carefully, not sure if it would be another insurgence of pirates. She smiled for a moment seeing Dom there. _'I didn't even notice when he left. I wonder if the others did?'_ she thought as she sat down next to him, tucking the dress under her. She noted his hand moving to wipe his eyes like he was tired. She frowned and looked out to the waves; patting his shoulder.

"I thought you would be enjoying yourself with the others." He stated, his voice even held the twinged tones of sadness.

Elaine shrugged. "I don't do well in crowds that one day want to kill me on Monday then party with me on Wednesday. You?"

"I needed some quiet time away from everyone." He looked up with a strained face to the stars.

"I can leave if you want me too."

"No, I don't mind you." Dom gave a weak smile as he looked at her.

Elaine nodded, "Those who suffer tragedies often seek the company who have been afflicted by the same hands." Whispering softly as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Dom blinked and looked at her. He felt his face flush in anger then it faded away pondering what she said. Nodding with a heavy sigh. "Yeah something like that."

"Wanna talk about it?" She offered, but he shook his head softly, patting her shoulder as he got up and walked back to the house. She nodded watching him walk off then rose up herself. Moving closer to the cool water's edge and sitting down while her feet were washed in the surf.

Baird watched as Dom went back in to the house, _'Man that must be hard. Spend so ma__ny years trying to find your wife only to have it end in disaster.'_ Baird shook his head, running a hand in his wild looking blonde hair, walking mindlessly as he thought about the situation at hand when he spotted Elaine sitting on the beach, Baird stopped near the wild grasses. The warm breeze played at the length of her obsidian tresses. Throwing up his hands and glaring up at the sky. "Why me? Like c'mon; seriously give me a break." Sighing in defeat. His shoulders slumped a bit as he looked at the sands. Noticing a pink flower with long petals at his feet.

He bent down picking it carefully, and moved to sit next to Elaine. Pinning the flower behind her ear then looking out. Baird smirked a bit as she looked every bit of an islander except she was missing the same tattoos as Tai and Bernie. Elaine's features soften in surprise as her hand reached up, her slender fingers touched the flower softly.

"Don't breathe much in to it!"

Rolling her eyes, she looked back out to the darkness over the waves. The sea misting their faces. The smell of the waters and flowers rolled around. "How was your hunk of ass?" His smile vanished as glowered at her; shaking his head. Resting his arms on his knees. She couldn't help but laugh. She paddle her feet in the surf, causing little splashes as she did so. Stretching her arms out in front of her.

Baird looked up at her, his brow arched up. "Ha ha very funny. You're so clever." She shrugged and looked at him, she never really looked at Baird closely. Her hand covered her mouth for a moment then she bit on her thumb. Recomposing herself quickly then pushed herself up. Baird looked up the length of her. Flashing a lecherous smirk. "You look nice."

She put her hands on her hips as she watched him stand up. He had leaned in, just hovering over her hips as she whispered lowly. "You still have to fix the gen." Then turned walking away with a small laugh walking back to the house leaving Baird standing there in blinking for a moment, then stalked after her.

"What the hell is your problem? I gave you a compliment..."

Elaine rolled her eyes and stopped, keeping him at arm's length. Shaking her head. " Seriously... you think I am going to kiss you after _you look nice_." She shook her head and glowered at him.

"No, just..."

"Just what princess?"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Baird huffed out as he folded up his arms on his chest.

She let her arm fell as she mimicked his stance, "Are you going to stop acting like one?"

He blinked, shaking his head as he grumbled. "I don't act like a princess."

She stared him down. "You sulk, whine, bitch and moan _all_ the time."

He took a deep breathe in. "All the time? Really? At least I'm not the locust freak." He paused as her eye narrowed on him like he was a bug to be squashed. "Shit, wait..."

She stepped in to his personal space. Her tone was laced with a calm like anger. "I maybe a locust freak, but at least I have come to terms with it." She unraveled her arms and laid at her sides, strained against a natural urge to her.

"Baird go fix the gen. El patrol now."

She turned on her heel to see Marcus standing there next to Anya. Her cheeks went red, embarrassed that she was caught. Not caught in arguing with Baird; but that she was close to going over the edge. Nodding as she tried not to let them see she was vibrating. Striding quickly away heading out on patrol. Baird stood there looking to them as he nervously ran a hand thru his hair.

~~~/~~~

Anya leaned against the gen as Baird shifted the light. Tools scattered around him as he looked up. "What do you want?" He said gruffly, going back to work.

She shrugged, her arms folded up. "You really need to learn how to communicate better Baird."

"Yah think!" He stopped. "Why don't you go harass someone else. Better?"

She shook her head, "We can't afford to piss off the locals, and that includes Elaine." She folded up her arms as she watched him fidget.

Sighing, Baird's board shoulders lifted then fell in defeat. "I wasn't trying to. If we are done here I need to get this fixed."

Anya blinked at Baird a bit shocked as she caught on. Nodding softly she pushed herself off. Walking back down to the camp._ 'Poor kid, hes been on the defence for so long that he doesn't realize he's pushing her away. Too bad he wouldn't just stop and try to__ be civil about it. At least he likes her __and isn't genuine animosity.'_

~~~/~~~

Elaine went and shrugged off the dress, changing in to her armour. Fuming still as she found the snaps, and clips hard to connect together. Her hands shook as she bit hard on the inner meat of her lip. Pulling her hair up in a sloppy pony tail, she trudged on. Grabbing her staffs as she walked down past the fires. _'Calls me a locust freak. He's lucky his squad was there or I would have hit him.'_ She fumed livid as she didn't care if she was silent or not. Her eyes were peeled but she wasn't all that focused on paroling solely. There was so much to take in all at once._ 'Bernie must of asked them to make me part of their club, though I have to admit I am thankful. I really don't want to feel so angry again. Not for that. Being called names. I've been called worse than that. Why is __it__ this time it bugs me so much.'_

Marcus marched up as she kept walking down the path thru the trees, the ground was still muddy from the rain, covering the sounds he would of otherwise made. His face was stern as he caught up to her. Pulling on her shoulder.

She jumped, pulling out her pistol; catching it underneath his jaw with the safety off. She blinked as the blue eyes stared at her, her mind still assessed him as a threat. Slowly she lowered her gun, turning the safety clip back on. "What?"

She turned started walking at a slower pace than before, Marcus fell alongside her. His lancer in his arms. "I need to know if we are all on the same team or if we are going to have a problem."

Elaine looked at him oddly, '_He looks like Adam, but certainly doesn't act like him. I still don't trust him. What is he looking at? Calculating what I can do? How much pain I can take? What?_' She shook her head. "What is it you want to know Fenix? Because that's not the real reason you're here."

He looked at her oddly as she changed her tactics. He made an indignant sound before answering. "I want to know if you got our backs when it counts."

She shrugged some as she kept walking. '_You're pussy footing around the real question._' Her eyes scanned the shadows between the trees alongside the main road as they came to it. "Haven't I shown that already with the pirates?' She stopped, her hand resting on the boltok pistol as something caught her eye.

Marcus stopped as he put his hand on her shoulder, she didn't flinch but rather her muscles tightened. _'Is she expecting me to attack her?'_He nodded with a strangled sound. "Yah you may have but you need to follow orders too. What you did in the market was ballsy at best. You're going to get killed if you go in without thinking it through first. And you're not a one man army Elaine. You need to let others help you out too."

Her hand brushed off his hand from her shoulder, the shadow was gone. She tried to restrain the chuckle as she started walking back again down the road. "Fenix... you realize that being part of your squad isn't like a picnic in the park for me. But ..." She stopped putting her hand on her hip and licked at her upper lip. "I'll try but the first sign you'll leave me high and dry. I wouldn't worry about locusts or stranded pirates, 'cause it will be my knife in your back."

He stood there and couldn't help but laugh shaking his head as they continued back to the camp. _'I__'ll__ give her that, she maybe a threat still at least she's up front and honest about it.' _Then continued on with the patrol.

~~~/~~~

"Locust!" Someone shouted.

The village was up turned, and burning. Left over locust from one of the barges rushed all over. Tickers running around; getting closer to the masses. The tell a tale; "tick tick tick tick." hummed as people looked around. Then a large explosion, the smell of burnt flesh tinged the air.

"Bernie, get on point." Marcus clipped out.

Anya and Cole were hiding behind one of the shanties walls. Picking off the straggling locust. Ducking back when they shot back. Baird was off behind a burnt out car that lay just outside the village being used as part of the newly erected fence. "Got one." He shouted out. "So good should sell tickets." As he sniped another.

"Then I want a refund." Elaine shouted out.

Marcus and Dom were closest to the action. They waved one of the survivors back. Shooting the occasional round. "Seriously, I was beginning think when we would get some action again." Dom shouted out over the sounds of the fire fight.

Marcus nodded. Gruffed out. "Never gets old huh?"

"Boom!"

"Um did any one invite the Boomer to the party?" Baird shouted out. "Because I think he's crashing it right now." Within seconds before the wayward flying projectiles aimed his way. Splinters and torn leaves flying everywhere.

"Marcus I don't have visual. Where's the boomer?" Anya clipped over the comms.

They looked around, they were on one side of the village, too much debris, buildings and torment laid in their line of sight.

"Coming from the south by south west." Baird shifted in his position. "I count four escorts with him too. They don't look to happy."

As the gears fought to help the stranded; Elaine was dressed in her amour. Her boots thudded against the blood soaked ground, the belts of the locust made armor wrapped around her leg as she ran, her boltok pistol emptied quickly. Breathing hard as she reloaded it. "There's more than just one team. On your right you have ten coming in. A boomer, three maulers." She stuck her head out; counting quickly. Then ducked back as a barrage of bullets aimed at her.

"Are you sure?" Anya shouted just over the loud explosion.

"They got the civies pinned down." Bernie shouted.

Elaine's heart raced as she ducked down, running from where she hidden to the underbrush as the boomer sent an explosion her way. The firelight caught hersilhouette_ as she raced through an open area. The red lined gray armor hugging her every curve as if it were second skin. Her chest plate exposing her mid drift as__ slid.__ Hiding behind one of the outhouses._

"Fenix you aren't going to believe who that was. " Baird watched her move through the sniper scope.

"Let me guess… the made hermit?"

Bernie carefully moved to Baird's flank, making sure her rifle was working. "Are we having a tea party or are we going to put down some locust bastards?"

"Just saying... it's going to be harder to distinguish her from them."

Anya rolled over to the next closest cover; standing up as she peppered the cyclops. Cole roadie ran to the next line of cover. Taking out what grunts they could. Baird lined up another shot; almost taking out Elaine's shoulder.

She turned facing the direction the bullet started from. Her finger jammed in her ear. "Hey! Watch it, geez I am on your side. "She looked to her shoulder, shaking her head. He grazed it good. But she can tend to it after wards. She uncoupled her talons, interlocking them together. She grinned with grim satisfaction as the dual chain saws roaring to life. Her hands gripping the cold metal staff. Giving it a few revs, she started into motion. Climbing up and over the crumbled building pieces littering the landscape that was the village square. Her muddy boot print marring the corrugated steel as she pushed off.

"Cover her!" Marcus shouted as he stood up. Moving slowly forward as he emptied the lancers clip. Finding cover each time he went to reload.

Dom grumbled, "First pirates then locusts what next?" as he did the same. The two meeting up with Anya and Cole who were holding the market place down.

Anya tossed down her jammed lancer on the ground as she pulled the gnasher shot gun from its clip on her back. Pulling the lever down, cocking it as Anya aimed it at flame grenadier. She braced herself as the gun kicked back, the cone of buckshot spraying in to the locust's body. Her green eyes were dancing as she continued to pepper the area with buckshot.

Bernie smirked as she nodded, Anya was more than just a mouth piece. A spitting image of Helena. Rest her soul. Looking up to Baird. "Careful now Blondie; you have three gun totting woman to spot for. "

As Baird's blue eyes sighted down the scope. His fingers tingled at the thought of pulling the trigger again. "Look granny; just because you three suffer P.M.S. doesn't mean..." He paused. Picking off a mauler from Marcus' right. "we aren't going to be stupid enough to give you guns."

Moving up along the steel poles, Elaine made sure each step she took was stable. Elevating her height up as she held the staff behind her. The teeth ripping in to the broken boards. She could hear people trapped inside but her mind wasn't going to stop. They would be dead if the boomer gets another shot off; as would the four pinned down in the market. Hurrying her pace, she jumped to the roof tops. The buildings left standing were few and far between. She felt the burn in her lungs and legs.

'_Too long from running in armor.' _Her brained kicked out. _'Boomer on my left. Steady…steady…steady… it's now or never.' _Her boots pushed off at the edge of the building, her staff angling back then snapped forward in an upward arc. The blades chewing in to the boomer's arm as she disconnected the staff. Pulling the half with her as she tucked, rolling out of the way.

There was a split second of silence after the flying chainsaw assault. The boomer screamed out as the halve tore all the way to its bone. Elaine stood up, swinging the other in hand in precise arcs, moving in feline grace behind the boomer. She stuck her second half in his back, keeping its feed as she used the handle to lift herself up. Grabbing the other one, her foot pressed into his back, her other on his shoulder. Pushing the barrel of her pistol into the socket of his eye. "Boom!"

She pulled the trigger as the boomer's brains splattered out on her. The body stopped and then crumpled under her. Falling forward as Elaine fell on the ground. Her lungs hurting, sweat caking dirt, blood, brainy bits, and her hair to her skin. Chills raced thru her body as twisted her body to push herself up, swallowing hard. She looked like an angel of death in amongst the fire as it claimed the village, the heat whipping around as Delta stood up.

"She slices, she dices…"Baird hopped down from his perch.

"And makes Julian fries?" Cole finished the statement laughing.

The stranded they were too tired, too hurt to stay and rebuild They were leaving. Elaine watched them closely as she nodded to the ones trapped in the house. The boomer lay dead behind her. Marcus nodded to Elaine as Delta started to work.

Elaine turned, moving back to collect her talons. Her boot pushed down on the ground as she tried to pull it out, Elaine grunted when Baird came up to helped her. Holding out the staff end to her. She grabbed it, both chain saws over her shoulder, dripping blood. Taking off the headset and dropping it in his hand.

Bernie shook her head as she helped the villagers with their injuries. Anya grabbing what ever supplies that were left behind. All of them shook up by the on slot of straggling locusts from the remaining pieces of the horde. _'How did the__y__ get all the way out here. Is it possible they d__rifted here?' _Bernie thought solemnly.

~~~/~~~

The early morning light finally painted over the embers of the village; the fire burnt away the evidence of the night before and its attackers. Everyone in Delta suffered the same exhaustion and aching. Half slumped over against the wheel well of the dill, her hand rubbing her shoulder. Baird crouched down in front of her. Holding out the head set. "You're going to need it since you're coming with us."

She looked up at him, nodding wearily. Taking the set from his hand, yawning. "Thanks."

He nodded then sat down next to her as they watched Marcus and Anya trying to map out where they were going with Jack hovering behind him. The floating robot whirring and beeping. Elaine fought to keep her eyes open, straining to squint. Hitting Baird's thigh and pointed. "Please tell me that I am not seeing a dot floating around."

Baird chuckled and relaxed against her. "Yah it's there." He looked down at her as she rested her head back, her breathing slowed as she dozed off a bit. Smiling some as he watched her for a moment. "Good night El."

~~~/~~~

"Baird!" Marcus shouted his head hurt from all the smoke. "Baird, tell me you got the dill Working?"

Baird slammed down the hood, shaking his head. "It should turn over now, and that's Baird the mechanical genius." He tossed down the rag, seeing the devastation that surrounded them now.

Anya frowned as she bent down to pick up a discarded doll from the cinders. "How many do you think got out alive?"

Cole had fallen sullen and quiet as Bernie rounded up the way. "Not enough. We have to get going."

Dom was already nose in the map, compass in hand as he traced along the roads around them. "If this map is correct, there is another settlement further up the road, inland."

Marcus gritted his teeth as he looked around, Shaking his head. "Move out. We hopefully can get there before night fall. And get a hold of the brass there."

~~~/~~~

It wasn't hard to believe she could be like them, that she could fight along them without complications; but there was too many. She couldn't breathe though, her mind kept bringing her back to the Hollow. The constant pit fighting to survive; her blood lust to please. It was all the life she had known then. It was there, the unsated blood lust; lurking under her demeanour.

_A hard swallow as she bore her teeth at her opponent, knife poised as she cross stepped to the right, her opponent to the left, the length of his arm jettison out, the mauler's blade catching her just where the armour didn't reach. The length of the crimson line reached from her lower back to navel. She didn't turn away fast enough but moved closer in as the dust started to kick up. Her knife hand, swung and brought down the knife on his arm. Blood gushed out in a flood as he howled. His arm hit the ground as she looked up at audience the attack drew. There standing with Maria was Adam Fenix, watching her like she was a lab rat then turned away as Elaine turned in a 360 degree circle the blade slicing off the head. She watched it roll on the ground before dropping the blade._

Elaine shuddered, her blue eyes were a flame, the dark circles and a thin line of red under her eyes reflected the exhaustion she felt. Her body wasn't use to the weight bearing down on her. It took minutes as she finally woke, able to realize she wasn't back in the hollow. Looking to Bernie then to Anya on the other side. She grabbed her head. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours."

She looked up to see Dom sitting inside the dill. She nodded rubbing her eyes. "Fucking nightmares." She sat back. "Where are we heading?" Her eyes drifted to the reflecting eyes watching her then shifted back to the road ahead.

Anya shifted as she handed her the map. "Hoffman says there is a base just after the next settlement. We are to go there. Supposedly there is some piers there."

Elaine's eyes followed the road. "You realize we might not get a warm reception."

Bernie laughed. "After last night's party I do believe a cold shoulder wouldn't hurt."

~~~/~~~

They reached as far as they were going to go. Night was already on them when they finally had a fire started. Bernie was preparing the rations they had. Marcus and Dom sat near each other, watching the darkness. Anya was sleeping inside the dill, the only comfort they could afford. As cramped as it was. Baird was tinkering with some armor near Cole when Elaine sat down. Arching a brow at Cole's writing something. "What you doing Cole?"

He looked up, "Writing to my mama."

She didn't press on as she noted that he was running out of unused paper. She got up, grabbing her backpack that held her rations. Rummaging in it, she pulled out a journal that she hadn't started writing in but carried around for the better of the last three years. Striding back to him. "Here. It doesn't do me any good."

Cole took it, thumbing thru the water logged paper. Nodding with a grin. "Thanks El. I really appreciate it."

She chuckled lightly. "You're welcome." She watched as Cole got up and went off to write alone. Her smile diminished slowly, everyone had a way of coping with the reality they were dealt, but she didn't. Her eyes fell to her hands as they clasped together, then brought them up to support her head while she was in deep thought.

Baird's arm rubbed against her calf as he finished tightening the armor. His eyes kept stealing glances at her before clearing his throat. "That was a nice thing you did for him."

She nodded as her hands snaked thru her hair, releasing it from the pony tail. "Scary huh?" He stopped looking at her perplexed. Then arched his brow. She laughed quietly out of nerves. "That I can be human once in a while instead of a locust freak."

"Look El... I'm ..."

She held up a hand and shook her head softly that her hair cascaded, framing her slender face. "Damon, look I've come to terms with it. It's part of what I am..."

Baird nodded, sitting back as he hefted up the armor for her. "Here... it should fit."

She looked a bit confused for a moment as she took it. "I have armor already."

He nodded with a slow smile, running his hand at the nape of his neck. "Yah well I thought since you are with us and all it might be easier to ..."

Elaine smiled and nodded. "I get it... I am hard to distinguish on the field I got it." She looked to the armor. She ran her fingers over the gear image. Bristling as she felt a bit conflicted of which armor to wear..

Baird watched as her face seemed strained. He put his hand on hers. "Elaine it's okay if you want to wear your armour I just thought."

She looked at his hand on hers, her cheeks painted themselves red trying to ignore the heated feeling as she looked to him. Then nodded softly again setting the armor down next to her. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

He shrugged, blushing a bit against his will. Trying to remain aloof and calm. "Just don't want to shoot at you again." Then they fell in to the silence as they looked around.


	4. Chapter 4:Cross Roads

**I don't own Gears or their characters.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

**Thank you to nicole-envious your input, and ideas were a great help, as well as proof reading for me. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day at the Beach~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~Cross Roads~~~**

Sitting as a spotter on top of the dill, Elaine looked up to the sky; the oppressive force of humidity bore down, it was sticky and hard to breathe as they drove down the old roads, dodging the ditched vehicles. The smell of something rotting mixed with the sickly sweet smell of some of the vines and trees caused her to gag more than once. Shaking her head as they stopped for the umpteenth time, She jumped down as she looked at Baird at the wheel, then strode past to Anya working on where they were heading. "We need to find cover for the night. There's a storm coming."

Baird looked out the window, there was no breeze, everything around them was still. His blue eyes glanced back to her. "Um why? We need to get to the Fort. Soon."

She shrugged, "Hmm lets see the fact I have lived on the island for almost elven years. That I know the same signs as the locals when a storm is coming. I give it three hours tops before it hits land."

Marcus nodded from beside Baird. "Okay lets get to work. Check if the cars in this stretch have any emulsion left. Then we can move what ever ones are in our way." He grunted, sliding out as the dill's engine was turned off.

Bernie slide out next,grabbing her rifle, and began walking along side Elaine. They stopped at the sun beaten red car, the doors were left open; exposing it to the elements. "So what do you think caused this?"

Elaine looked over to the body stumped inside, the ulna and radius had deep nicks into it. She slide inside the car, the springs in the seat groaned, and poked up thru the diminishing leather. She took out her seven inch black blade, comparing them to it, but noticed that the wounds in the bone were weathered. Frowning she looked up to Bernie. "It isn't metal, by the looks of it; it looks like an animal...and more than one."

Bernie's tanned face paled greatly, she pushed her finger in to her ear. "Marcus you need to come see this." Bernie's eyes looked back to the body next to El. The meat was still rotting off it, and it was slumped over like it was trying to reach for the door. '_Poor woman I wonder if any one realizes you're out here. This isn't a way for any one to go.'_

Elaine looked over the car, frowning as she bent over the front seat divide, as she saw another body of a child huddled on the floor board, the horror on the little face. She then looked up to the windows, seeing the spider webbing crack. Sliding back out, making sure she didn't brush up against the springs. Looking to Bernie then to the forest on either side. She shook her head as she fought the urge to puke,

Marcus ran up as Elaine's body was bent over dry heaving, Bernie pointed inside the car. "Fresh ones too..."

His brow shot up, the smell attacking his senses then looked to Bernie. "Rats?"

Elaine stood up as she regained her composure. "No the bite is bigger. I think it might of even caused the cracks in the windows. But I don't want to be here after dark to find out."

He nodded, "Pick up the pace or we will end up having to walk in the dark."

Bernie frowned as she went to check on the tanks, seeing if there was any fuel they could pilfer out when El looked back at the car. "Fenix there might be a weigh station up ahead..." She looked back to him as he was about to say something. "Not the kind with the emulsion jockey. Its like a safe point for travelling between the settlements."

He nodded, looking to the body in the front seat, as he started to walk on to the next rusted out car, he noticed the kid. When he went to go ask El, she was already moving on to the next car; helping Bernie move it out of their path.

The process took a bit, they got enough emulsion for a Jerry can. Enough to get them to half way to Fort Armistice. Elaine climbing up on the dill again next to Dom. They drove on as the wind started to sway the trees around. Dom looked uneasy at Elaine while they bumped down on the road. The smell of a roaring storm wafted along now, the sickening taste of sulphur at the back of their throats as the first clap of thunder rang out.

As the sky continued to darken, the dill bounded thru the darkness. After the first piercing shrieks after the thunder, Dom looked at El, and she looked at him. "Uh...Baird can you move this piece of shit faster?" It was a familiar sound to Dom when he met Franklin the Junker stranded.

"Yah, why?"

"Oh no reason, just some kryll want us to pull over and say hi."

"KRYLL?"

Elaine looked at Dom. "Is there an echo in there?"

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Baird shouted as they veered out of the way of a dead car. "Hold on tight." As he slammed his foot on the accelerator.

"He's kidding right?" Elaine shouted at Dom as he gripped what ever she could while on the top of the dill. Her inky dresses knotting and whipping around her face. Her steel blue eyes whipped back and forth thru the now darkened road way. Trying to find where the shrieks kept coming from.

"Whats that?" Anya shouted from the back seat, pointing forward.

Elaine turned slightly to see the lights in the distance, the rain started to fall painfully in sheets all around as the wind started to blow harder. As she tried to turn back around, her boot slipped from its foot hold, sliding down as she frantically grabbed on to the door, trying to put her foot some where instead of it hanging dangerously close to the wheel well. "Baird pull in there."

"What?" He looked over his shoulder as he saw her hanging there for dear life. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She growled as Cole grabbed on to her chest plate. "Oh I thought that it wasn't a dangerous enough ride that I would hang precariously off the side of the dill. Now just drive!"

As they approached the way point the shrieks of the kryll got louder, the beating of their wings was evident now. Baird steered left on to the dimly lit road. El's hand grabbed for Cole's arm as the rain made everything including her slick. She looked at him as she flew away from the dill. Landing hard on her side.

"EL!"

The dill halted with a jarring stop, Dom jumped down from the dill running down back towards the darkness. Baird tried to turn over the stalled engine. Hitting the steering wheel, he got out racing behind Dom. Bernie and the others stood there. As the two came to the end of the light, a line of bullets stopped them in their tracks.

"Don't cross that line."

El caught her breathe as she snapped back to reality. Her side hurt, '_but at least I fell into some mud._' Sitting up slowly she could hear the wings get closer. "Aw fuck." She muttered, pushing herself up. The mud slide down her form coating what ever parts weren't already. She tried to move quickly but the mud sucked her boots under, holding them there tightly. Causing her to fall.. "Elaine?" She heard over the ear piece as she pulled herself up again. This time she moved slowly. '_ I don't want to become kryll slaw. Oh please, let a miracle happen right now.'_

Baird paced back and forth, watching Elaine's barely visible form in the dark. '_C'mon El, get up. Get up.' _

A yellow spotlight shone on her as the voice called out. "When we move the spot light you have to run. If you don't they we apologize that we can not help you." The heavy accent made it hard to understand but she nodded. "Move NOW!"

Elaine didn't need to be told twice as she pushed herself in to a dead run, her boots slide on the ground as she moved with the light, she could feel the kryll beat down, then change their trajectory from the light. The swarm's beating wings rushed with a whoosh sound. El didn't dare look behind her as she forged forward, the spotlight was starting to flicker as she moved, her left boot slide off her as she moved thru a bog. '_ Don\t stop! Don't stop!' _She thought as the light started to dwindle.

Delta stood there, calling and cheering her on, their voices seemed to mix together with the noise of the kryll and storm. Elaine grunted as she jumped over the last meal the kryll had. She fell again, growling as she pushed herself up again, kicking off the remaining boot that was twisted in vines and mud. Barefoot, tired, wet and muddy Elaine looked up fearful she wasn't going to make it.

Baird couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. He felt helpless, as she had made it already three quarters of the way, the light was dieing. As he watched her, she crossed the last bit, now back on the road she could feel her lungs burning, and her legs were ready to give out from under her. She could see the light flicker again.

Bernie stood a ways back, watching the lily pad hop with El and the light. '_El you can do it. Don't __stop now.'I_

"I'd hurry now lass we have only a bit more light to give." The voice shouted out.

Nodding she dove at the light where every one was standing. The rain slowed as she rammed into Baird, feeling the warmth of his arms clasp around her, keeping her from falling. Panting hard she looked up. Baird smiled at her as he helped her stand up.

"Lets go see who we have to thank." Marcus called out.

The squad moved up the road. Cole and Baird worked at the dill, getting it further up the way. El looked at her feet as she wiped away the mud off her face as they went up to the station. Arching a brow as it looked more like a shanty town with various chains, and ropes hanging between the lean to's and dilapidated sheds. It had one main over hang, and one building that was in reasonable repair. There were lights every where; some outside lights,were strung, and there were some lamps.

Under one of the lights across from a conservation tower that the spot light was stood a big, burly man, he had a grizzled face, and two scars running from the left side of his forehead near the temple to down across the bridge of his nose, to the jawbone on the right side of his face. He seemed to be dressed in clothes that were a bit tight for him except the brown duster.

"I see the lass made it." He called out.

Elaine nodded some as she finally caught her breathe as Marcus spoke up. "Yah thanks." They clasped each others hands, sizing each other up. Sand nodded, and gestured with his head that they should move further inside where the light was warm.

"What brings the C.O.G. Out this far?"

Marcus smirked slightly. "Trying to see who is left. But I didn't expect to find kryll still alive after the light mass bomb."

Sand nodded again as they were lead to a area with several armed men waiting for them. "Kryll are the least of your problems at this moment."

Elaine cleared her throat as she stood behind them. "Cally."

One of Sand's companions lowered his rifle. Sand just turned around and looked at her. "So I see you have a tour guide."

Marcus watched as the others lowered their guns, "Yah."

Sand made a gesture as the men moved out. He looked to Marcus. "Sorry but we need to make a living even out here. And some of these folk aren't exactly hospitable."

Marcus nodded as he walked along side with Sand, "I heard something like that."

He nodded gesturing for Marcus and the others to join him under the one lean too. "I am sorry that we had to shoot the line but if you go running, krill have a tendency to eviscerate anything in the dark. And we don't like having to shovel their shit."

"We've had our own run ins on the main land with the kryll. Just thought they were all wiped out." Anya spoke up.

Sand looked at her as if she were a meal fit for devouring as Bernie noticed this she moved close to Anya. '_I don't think so buddy, you can put those eyes back in your head. I got my eye on you.'_ The group seemed to be off doing their own things while Sand tried to entertain them as best as he could. Considering what was just said.

"They come out only just before a nasty storm. They get enough food from the cliffs. This was a small hunting party."

"Great love to see where the rest of them had reservations." Baird shifted his stance a bit.

Sand gave Baird a odd look then laughed. "Well with our luck all we need is some razor hail."

Marcus nodded though his blue eyes looked up to the sky then back to Sand. "Lets hope not."

~~~/~~~

Baird and Cole walked up to the lean too that Elaine was in, washing the mud away. Grumbling. "I had mud in places that I didn't know you could get mud in." Turning when she heard the sly chuckle. Pulling a towel over herself as she sat down and grabbing her old armour with a frown.

"How are you holding up?" Cole asked as Baird sat down handing off a ration bar.

Elaine wanted to shrug but it looked like a weird body twitch. She grasped her side then took the bar. Settling down next to Baird. "In one piece."

Cole chuckled as he picked up her cracked chest piece of her armour. "I hadn't seen some one take a fall like that since my last championship in thrash ball baby." Then he looked at her with a slight frown. "Sorry I couldn't keep a grip on you."

Elaine smiled, shaking her head softly. "Cole I wouldn't expect any one to have a good hold on me with the rain coming down as it is. It happens." She opened the wrapper, biting in to the bar with disgust. "Ugh.." Forcing herself a mouthful in her mouth, she grabbed her armour piece from Cole, checking it along the side.

Baird got up, leaving the two alone as she looked to Cole with a raised brow. "He was worried about you."

She nodded, and sighed. "This puts a hamper in things."

Cole nodded, "Yah, hey what does the whole Cally thing mean?"

Elaine looked around, making sure none of the _owners_ were lurking. Then set down her armour piece. "Cally was his daughter. One of the drifters between the settlements told us what word to use. It keeps you safe. Each place is different, keeps you from getting robbed, tortured, raped, etc." She smiled.

"Good thing we have you with us then El. You're like a lucky charm for Delta." Patting her arm he made his way over to Marcus and Dom. Leaving El to shake her head and finish off the awful tasting bar.

She looked up as Baird came up with her C.O.G. Armour, handing it off to her. Then sat next to her. "Told you it might be useful."

She laughed with a nod, wincing as she grabbed her side again. "Yah. But don't make me laugh." Then smiled to him, '_He was really worried about me?Why?'_

Baird looked at her worried, "sorry about that." He sat down next to her. '_I am so much better with my hands than talking.' _He ran a nervous hand thru his blonde hair. '_ I should of been paying more attention then we wouldn't of had to see El run like that either. Geez.'_

She shook her head as she stood up. "About that? Baird you saved our lives, by driving like a maniac." She ducked behind a dark purple curtain with black strips on it, sewn to a red one. Her shadow revealing that she was getting dressed in to the new armour. She could barely breathe wondering if she was a good luck charm at all. Between the board smashing in to her chest, and the flying lesson from the dill.

Coming back out she sat back next to Baird. "Do you got a knife?"

Nodding as he took out the one from the sheath in his armour. Handing it to her handle first, remaining silent as she pulled her old set close, the point dug in to the left plate. Lifting it slowly, she set the knife at her feet, pulling out her trinkets she kept close to her heart.

"Whats that?" Baird looked curiously.

She smiled some then looked sad. "A letter I promised to give back to the writer if I saw her again outside the hollow. And a picture of me." She looked at Baird, handing off the picture.

He smiled seeing a bright eyed, younger version of Elaine. She was sitting on a medical slab table, in a white outfit. '_Hard to believe Elaine ever smiled. She seems happy there. I wonder if she thought her life would be this messed up.' _Her hair was braided down her back, it seemed to be a sterile lab, and there was a woman standing next to her. But he couldn't make out who it was. Just that she was wearing a ornate design on her skirt, and a dressier shirt. He nodded turning it over seeing the cursive writing. '_Elaine.' _ He handed it back to her as she tucked the two items into her armour. Discarding the old.

"You were a cute kid." She gave him the _please don't tell me I was cute look._ He nodded slowly as he looked around then back to her as she handed back his knife.

"Thanks."

Baird nodded, rising up; holding a hand out to her. "C'mon lets go see whats happening."

Elaine took it, rising up in front of him as she smiled. The pair walking off to the rest of the group under multiple lean to's. Deep in her own thoughts. '_Why would he be so worried? He's an odd one. One minute hes calling the stranded parasites because they don't join a cause that seems to be more a danger than the locusts or the pirates. And next hes nice to me and saying the same people he put down one minute are Survivors after I had corrected him how many times.'_

~~~/~~~

As the rain kept pattering down, Delta spread themselves under the covers; there was tension in the air as Baird continued tinkering with the Dill, trying to make sure it didn't flood or stall again when they leave in the morning. He grunted as he cleaned out the intake, then started going over everything under the hood when Elaine walked up with some coffee for him. Chuckling softly as he started to hit random things with the wrench. "C'mon ..." Baird turned to see Elaine smiling at him.

"Did you try sweet talking it?" Handing off the coffee to him in a small peace offering.

His fingers brushed hers as he lifted the cup carefully, setting it down on the roof of the dill. Nodding some as he looked up at her, leaning against the side. "Yeah but I think I lost my touch."

She scoffed as she walked closer, "that's hard to believe." She reached in side the engine cavity checking the hoses and then looked at him. Seeing him smiling. "What?"

Baird moved his hand over hers, pulling her close to him. His light blue eyes stared in to hers almost if searching for something, she was intoxicating. Her smell of nature and axle grease made him smile more. Shaking his head as he moved his hand to her lower back, holding her in place with a loose hug. She bite on her lower lip as her one hand played with his C.O.G. Tag and the other rested on his shoulder. "El..." He one hand moved up to her chin, his thumb softly stroking along her jawline. "El look at me." He whispered.

Her eyes drifted up his features, linger at his lips then straight as his eyes. She smiled weakly. Leaning slowly in to each other, their lips barely touching. "Don't touch my dam dill again." Elaine blinked as tried to step back out of his arms. But he pulled her back, his hand entwined into her tresses, his other hand at the small of her back holding her in front of him.'_Might as well takes Cole's advice and plunge in. Whats the worst she can do, kill me? If it ain't her, it will be the left overs.'_

His lips brushed lightly on hers, slowly she warmed to him her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, their armour brushing against each other as he slowly deepened the kiss. His tongue playing at her lips, trying to gain entry. Her eyes went wide as they slowly parted. His tongue rubbing against hers as he tasted her, sweet and warm.

Elaine shivered as she kissed him back, she could hear her heart racing as her tongue danced with his between their two mouths. Closing her eyes as she felt his other hand slide up the length of her body, then resting opposite of the other as they cupped her face. He was intoxicating to her as her brain scrambled for thought, slowly their kiss broke away, with soft kisses linger after wards.

As their kissed slowed, their eyes opened and staring deeply into each others as they heard some one clear their throat behind them. Elaine's eyes went huge as she dropped her arms, Baird lingering for a moment longer, then stood there.

Her cheeks were bright red as she stumbled back a few steps walking in to a pile of broken crates. "Um... yah." Turning on her heel, quickly marching towards where Dom was sitting a few yards away.

Bernie cradled her rifle closer to her as she looked down her nose at Baird; giving him the _motherly _ stare. "Enjoying yourself Blondie?" Her right brow seemed to arch higher up as she glared at Baird, feeling the urge to protect the woman of Delta from inside as well as outside distractions. '_Try it __Blondie I may have punched you once for being an ass but I will kick your ass royally if you think I am going to let you lead Elaine around, taking advantage of her naiveness, and innocence towards men.'_

Baird cleared his throat, claiming his cooled down coffee. Nodding. "Huh?" Sipping his drink even though it was cold now; trying to avoid Bernie's darkening stare. '_Oh shit, how long was Bernie standing there. Why is she looking at me like that. It was a kiss. It wasn't like I was checking her valves or lubing the shaft. Quick Baird get back to work, make it look like you are busy.'_

"Mm hmm ... just treat her good Blondie... or I will have to make myself some nice Baird skin glove liners." Nodding as she walked off chuckling.

~~~/~~~

Dom looked up at Elaine as she sat down, he was looking at Maria's picture again. Then he went to put away again. She smiled weakly as she caught the image as the wheels in her mind wondered why she looked familiar. Pulling out the picture from its hiding spot. Staring at the image as the woman was so faded, her face paled a bit, it felt like a blow to her stomach.

He looked at her oddly, then at her picture. He couldn't believe it. There was Maria, his Maria with Elaine. Carefully taking the image from Elaine's hands. '_What was she doing there? Why was she with Elaine. Where are they? That's my Maria, smiling. Did she even know I was looking for her? Why did she leave?"_

Elaine watched him, the pain washing on his face, his hand flexed, Dom looked up at her. He was quiet for a few minutes until he spoke slowly thru gritted teeth; "How did you know Maria Elaine?"

She frowned, looking to her hands, they clasped each other tightly. Licking at her upper lip nervously she sighed. "She was the one who took care of me down in the hollow Dom." She looked at him. "I don't remember anything before the hollow besides a endless test." She swallowed hard.

"What happened? Why wasn't she with you when he escaped?" He growled out. Dropping her picture as he held up his hand with both fists.

Elaine watched him for a minute, she didn't want to relive that memory; "She was taken away." Holding up a hand to stop Dom from asking. She felt her throat close as she closed her eyes. "I wasn't co operating with the Locusts. So he took her away to punish me."

"Who?"

Her nails started digging into her flesh, causing pain to ripple thru. "Skorrge. HE allowed her to stay because I would do what ever to keep her safe." She shook a bit as the tears fell down her cheeks. But she didn't dare move. Her mind kept drifting back to the dank, dangerous underground of the hollow. She could still smell the rot, and wetness of the lair. The cold iron that they used to keep her in place. "I failed. I should of listened. Just did what I was told to." Shaking her head trying to dislodge the feeling of helplessness that was threatening to wash over her. "That's how they broke me."

Dome looked at her. He was a bit confused, he was angry still, jealous at the fact she was with Maria before she was destroyed inside and out. She was long gone when he found her. Elaine had those memories of her smiles, her voice, her laughter. "What did they do ..."

Elaine opened her eyes, her hands opened slowly, there was a strange after feeling as she wiped her eyes. " To Maria I don't know. But its not just berserkers that they rape. Dom I didn't think that it was her at first. I'm sorry." She reached grabbing her picture, trading it for the letter. Holding out to Dom. "This is yours." She rose up before he took the letter. Elaine let it just fall.

Dom's fists tightened, his body so wound up he glared at the fire. Finally he picked up the letter. He ran his fingers over her writing on the letters surface before unfolding it. "Elaine remember your promise!" He spoke softly, then opened the letter.

_Dom,_

_I don't know if you will receive this from me or from Elaine. Please don't be mad at me for leaving. I couldn't be in that sterile house any more. And I couldn't go home. To keep reliving those emotions over and over again. I miss them Dom. I miss Benny and Sylvia. I know it was something that happened. And that I didn't handle it well, I still don't. I dream about them every night. Some times I swear I could hear them too. _

_At first I thought I would be able to find them, Adam Fenix found me wandering the streets not far from our home. He brought me to a facility, so that he could keep a closer eye on me. But he wasn't ever around. This is where I found Elaine. She didn't have any one Dom, she was all alone. There's something about her that Adam was obsessed over. It wasn't a life for any kid to live._

_I know I promised not to do anything stupid Dom, but for once since E day I feel like I am doing something right by our kids I love you Dom, I always will. And if this finds you after I have died please promised me that you will find some way back to me. _

_Always with you_

_Maria_

He broke down, the letter fell from his shaking hand. He cried, Maria was his life. But what life was it to live with out her there? He felt robbed, and he let it out, getting up he started to punch the wall nearest to him. He didn't know what to believe in now. Stopping as his moment of clarity reached its apex, he strode back to the letter. Ripping the last part of the letter, tossing the first portion of the letter into the fire. Tucking it inside the baggie with the pictures of Carlos, the kids, his parents, and Maria. "I'll find a way back to you Maria this life or the next."

~~~/~~~

"I'm fine Marcus." Dom gruffed out he climbed up on the dill.

Marcus looked at him oddly, he could tell Dom was upset about something new. Dom had been making progress coming back after having to help Maria find a end. He just didn't seem like himself now. The weight of the world rested on his brother's shoulders. Shaking his head. "Fine."

"Marcus it seems that Sands' group had moved out this morning. No clear indication as to where they were going." Anya stated.

"This day keeps getting better and better."

Bernie smirked, hoisting up on top of the dill. "All the more reason to get to the Fort."

Marcus nodded as he looked up. "Everyone move out."

Elaine slide into the dill, she remained quiet since last night, a feeling of dread washed over her, and the realization that she was opening herself up too fast, and to far than she had ever before. Resting her hammer burst nose down. She slouched forward staring at the floor boards lost in thought. The rocking of the dill lulling her slowly asleep till her eye lids couldn't fight to stay open.

"_Maria please understand that this is my life's work. A way for Sera to recover with some measure of hope." A blurred figure stated confidently as he his figure slowly came to shape._

_She could hear the rustle of fabric, then a tug at the restraints. "She's just a child. A child Mr. Fenix that you are succumbing to torture. You're no better than the locusts!" The female voice shouted at him, the same comforting voice she has always heard in the middle of the night._

"_Maria please. Understand this is the only way." _

_Elaine blinked her, trying to focus her eyes under the blinding light. A slow whine escaped her lips as she tried to twist her arms free from being hugged so tightly against her sides. The faint beeps from a machine echoed in her head. "Uh," She groaned out, trying to move, the jarring feeling like something was under her skin, it was hurting._

_Maria's fingers feel to the ties, quickly undoing thing from Elaine's chest. "Ssh its okay sweetheart." Helping Elaine up, Maria wrapped her hand around her. Hugging tightly as she glared up at Adam Fenix. "She's a child Adam. A child!"_

"_M... M... Maria?" Elaine whispered as she felt her arms freed, moving slowly as if their was weights on them. Wiping the sleep from her eyes. Her body had a tidal wave of tingles through out. She whimpered again holding tightly on to Maria._

"_Ssh sweet heart. You're okay. Ssh." Maria brushed her fingers thru Elaine's hair. "Honey, honey; you're hurting me." Maria felt the sharp embrace grow tighter and tighter around her neck, Maria's hands when to try to pull Elaine's arms away._

"_Elaine. Release Maria."_

_Elaine's arms slacked, then fell to her sides. She looked fearful at Adam who was standing there like he always had. The white lab coat, with the brown strip down the left side. His yellow badge, and receding hair line. This time he had the tray ready with several different needles. He had that pointed look for a moment as Elaine stared at his hand then him. Pushing the metal tray aside. He nodded._

_Maria looked at him in disgust. "You treat her like she's a lab rat." It didn't phase her the strength in little girls arms. Maria quickly undid the rest of the straps across Elaine's legs. Then she started to pull out the I.V. s from Elaine's bicep. _

"_Maria, you're too emotionally attached at the idea she's a child." His hands flew to stop her. There was a trickle of blood already at the I.V. Sight. Sighing in defeat. "Maria if I let her stay awake will you let me do this?" Adam looked at her, his eyes pleading. He truly believed whatever Elaine was, she could help Sera. _

_Maria looked to Elaine. Then back to Adam. Nodding softly with a cold glare. "Fine, but no more dangerous tests Adam or I will find a way to get her out of here."_

_Elaine looked at Maria who walked out of the room, then to Adam. He pulled out the I.V. As gently as he could. He was angry at not being able to keep Elaine in a deep sleep for longer. But he understood the need Maria had. As each electrode came off Elaine felt a bit freer. _

_Folding up her arms on the pale blue hospital gown Elaine stared at Adam. "Why am I so special?"_

_Adam blinked at her, he studied her for several years. She wasn't much; a scraggly, average, lanky child. Her hair had been braided tightly, resting against her back. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of steely blue. She was pale from the lack of outside time. He regarded the question over and over. 'Why is she special.' There had been silence as he brought his hand to his mouth. Looking studios, nodding. "because there is no one else like you." He nodded again. Then left the room. _

_Elaine looked around at the strange sterile room. Machines lined the far wall, a computer and numerous pieces of loose papers littered a desk. Throwing her legs over the side of the metal slab table, she slide to the floor with a loud thud. Her legs weren't working, they didn't want to move. Her hands grabbed on the table, pulling herself up slightly as she focused on getting her legs to work._

_Maria was in the supply room trying to find Elaine something more suitable to wear. Grabbing a pair of white scrubs. Then a pair of normal running shoes when Adam stormed past. She smirked, pleasantly pleased with herself. Then hurried back to Elaine. Finding her using the table to walk around half bent over trying to push herself. Maria tried to help her._

"_No. I want to do it."_

_Nodding as Maria watched her slowly get better before falling on the floor tired. Too tired to fight against the mother hen disposition Maria assumed. Helping her dress properly in to the scrubs. Showing her how to tie the running shoes. _

_Adam returned to see Maria and Elaine on the floor, sitting there talking. Maria looked frazzled at the complex questions. 'Why are you here? Where is your family? Where is his family? Why does he hate me so much?' He looked perplexed at the complexities Elaine had to of learnt while sleeping. He slowly entered, carefully helping Maria up. Then lifted up Elaine, sitting her back on the table. _

_Before Maria could object he pulled out a camera. It had been the first time Maria seem to smile, as he snapped the picture, Maria was already helping Elaine up, and walk out the sterile room. Looking to the image he seemed to smile. "I wish I had spent more time with my own son." As soon as the image was dry, he wrote on the back. 'Elaine.'_

Elaine woke up with a sheen of sweat on her face. Running her hand over her face, she sat back. Setting the hammer burst in to the mesh tie backs. Her eyes lazily looked around then focused on Baird. A small smirk crossed her features. Then her eyes closed again. '_Maybe he can prove that there is a reason to fight for a right cause, maybe he can prove not everything has a motive that is one sided. Maybe is a long ways away though.'_

Cole looked up to see Elaine wake up for a instant then shift back in to the chair. Drifting away again. Shaking his head as he looked around. Anya was too busy trying to co ordinate a link to get back to Hoffman on the other island. Marcus closed his eyes slightly deep in thought. Baird caught Elaine looking at him in a reflection. He couldn't help but smile to himself as they continued to drive on the barren road driving around any of the obstacles left.

_Night came, long after the picture was taken. Long after Elaine learnt how to read, and write. Maria taught her how to take care of herself. Adam vanished, and a new doctor had taken over Elaine's experimentation, concluding that the tests need to test various things including some aspects that Maria couldn't bare to go thru again. It took her three long years to plan and map their escape. _

"_Elaine time to wake up."_

"_Nuh."_

"_Elaine wake up. We have to go."_

_It was the urgency in her voice that caused Elaine to awake from sleeping. Rubbing her eyes as Maria finished writing something, folding it up with the picture. Tucking it in to a simple backpack for Elaine. "Maria whats wrong?"_

_She looked to the now teenaged Elaine. Taking her cheek in hand. "C'mon we have to leave now. Its not safe for you here."_

_Elaine blinked at Maria's statement. "What about Adam?"_

_Maria frowned. "We are going to meet him." She lied. She had to get Elaine from there. There was something in her blood that the C.O.G. Doctors wanted to extract out by any means necessary. Helping Elaine from bed they went down a long shadowy corridor as a few of the technicians were leaving. Hiding from them, Maria turned to Elaine. "What ever happens Elaine you are going to run. Do you got me. RUN."_

_Elaine nodded a bit afraid of how Maria was acting. Then they slipped thru on of the windows, dropping to the ground. Missing the yard lights, they moved quickly between vehicles and sheds from the compound. In the distance they could hear the low whine of a fog horn. _

_Maria tugged her hand as the smell of fish and sea mixed together, kicking dust as they skidded from one hiding spot to the next, not to far from the gates and lines for the boat. It was heading back to the inland. That was where Maria decided to go. Not to another island. But to find Dom. He would know what to do. Maria knew she couldn't play house anymore. It wasn't her intent to act like a Mother to Elaine but Elaine was all that she had at the moment. _

_Elaine turned her head slightly as she could hear the shouts from ominous building. It seemed to bare down on her like in her night mares. It seemed so much smaller from the inside. Worriedly she looked back at Maria as they ran for the gates. The sounds of the canines barking in their kennels and the sounds of a army massing behind them._

_They passed the gates as they started to close. Those left behind they were searching trying to find the escape test subject. Maria snugged Elaine next to her, forcing Elaine to bow her height so they weren't recognized as they boarded the gang plank. "They won't hurt you now."_

_Elaine looked back as she heard the cries from those that they cut ahead of. They walked with the crowd to the deck. It was water all around her, as Elaine leaned against the rail, her shoulder length hair swayed in the wind as she down cast her eyes to the water. Something lurked there. _

_The week it took to trek across the water to the inland passed relatively easily. Maria had seemed to fall in to a haze as they waited to touch land again. Elaine found it so interesting, the outside world. Never having spent much time out in it, Elaine talked to much of the stranded and soldiers who enlisted to help in the fight against the locusts. But when Elaine was asked where her and her mother were going she never had an answer. She was warned not to draw attention to herself. Just to nod and shrug._

_Once on land in Jacinto, they continued to trek on. Finding a stranded group. The mutterings between people were.. "**Keep ahead of the horde**."_

Elaine opened her eyes as they slowed to a stop again, sweat trickled down her neck as she hopped out. Repeating the same process of trying to find the fuel, move the cars that were blocking the way and avoid getting killed. As she moved out a bit further than the other with the Jerry can and a syphon Marcus marched up.

His thudding boots and the smell of clean after the rain were too much. Turning around as she felt being pushed back against a car. Her eyes went wide staring up at Marcus, pushing his hand off her. "What?"

He glared down at her, his hand didn't falter on holding on to her armour. "What did you say to Dom?"

She blinked, '_he was upset over the fact I know Maria.' _She cleared her throat, noting that every one else was further away that they couldn't hear it. '_Most likely out of respect for Dom'_ She tried to straighten up from where she was pinned. "Nothing."

Marcus growled at her. His fist clenched. "It wasn't nothing. I'll ask it one more time..."

"Maria. Alright." She pushed him off her. Watching him as her body went in to a fighting stance, her feet sliding out to be shoulder length, her knees bending slowly to lower her centre of gravity. Marcus stood straight, if her eyes didn't look like they were ready to kill he wouldn't of noticed her change.

"What about..."

She watched him closely. Her lip curled up as she slower her breathing. "I knew her."Marcus stopped, looking at Elaine with regard. Silence passed between them as well as heated looks. He went to open his mouth but she cut him off. "All of my awake life ... drop it."She kicked the Jerry can away from her, then walked away dropping the syphon on the hood of the car. Her muscles were rigid, she was an intolerable disaster most days even to herself.

"El where you going?"

She looked at Marcus. "Shopping."

Her flippant attitude was grating, but she needed Delta as much as they needed her. "El why can't you answer a question straight? "

She tossed her head back as both hands went thru her hair. "Because if I think of my past it becomes harder to live for the future. Alright... I am a walking test subject. Marcus." She looked at him. '_Why am I trying to protect his feelings? Should I care_.' Her hands grabbed fistfuls of hair and tugged, the pain brought her back. "She was the one who was there when your father treated me like a gawd damn lab rat. She was the one who got me out of the sterile room. She was the reason I kept fighting instead of dieing in the Hollow. Maria was the one person who I trusted."

He doubled back, the venom in her words as she shouted at him drudged up a painful past with his father; or the lack of. But the fact remained she relied on Maria. She was the last one to see her alive. He was silent. He didn't know what to ask. He wanted to defend his father, he believed though absent, and a liar; that overall Adam Fenix was a good man.

She stood there, about to say something when Dom came up. He had been close enough to hear her shouting at Marcus. Looking between the two. Hurt marred his face. Shaking his head. "You and you grow up." He pointed to each in turn. Then turned to El. "What ever Adam Fenix did to you, was him not Marcus doing it. So stop acting the way you have been to him. The sins of the father don't pass to his son." Then he turned to Marcus. "And your going in guns a blazing routine doesn't get answers all the time. And another thing stop treating me like a special case all of you." He picked up the Jerry can tossing it at El. "Just find some damn fuel so we can get to the Fort. Hoffman will want a report soon or he'll end up shoving his foot up our asses."

Elaine caught the Jerry can, shaking her head as she moved to grab the syphon. Walking away as she felt embarrassed about being lectured by Dom. He was right, Marcus wasn't Adam but it was hard not to hate. Sighing she went to work.

Marcus stood there he felt embarrassed for a moment, then turned as Anya walked up. "Everything okay Marcus?" She asked with genuine concern.

Sighing. "Yah." And turned walking off.

Anya stood there, shaking her head, when Jack reappeared again. He was whirring and beeping. Turning to face it. She noticed the screen folded out. Tilting her head as the static cleared and a image appeared.

"Sir we have contact with Delta."

"Good," The weathered voice said approvingly. Then the older man appeared on screen, taking off his hat, rubbing a hand over the closely shaved head. "Delta, Hoffman here. Where in sam's hell have you been?"

"Sir, we are en route to the Fort." Anya stood at attention.

Victor Hoffman nodded. "Good to hear. Several weeks have gone by, we were worried that you had met the same fates as the scouting teams."

Anya nodded for a moment. "Almost Sir. We have our few troubles." She went on to explain the situation at hand including their head to head with stranded pirates and straggling locusts. And Elaine.

"You have your orders Lieutenant. Hoffman out."

~~~/~~~

By the time they reached another settlement the squad was tired. Dom had shut down again, staying silent. Marcus had a constant eye on Elaine; which made Anya quite uncomfortable. When they finally were able to sit down, their meager meal of ration bars and island fruits met with silence and grumbles going from one side to the next.

"So... " Anya drawled out, Elaine's brow perked up; giving her a _ leave me alone _ look. "Elaine?"

Sighing heavily, Elaine wrapped up the rest of her meal, tucking it away for when she had piece and quiet. "Yes Anya?" Looking up at her thru her inky tresses.

Anya gave a weak smile, wringing her hands. "Is there any thing going on between you and Marcus?" She looked between the woman and the distant man she pinned for over the years. '_Please let it be my over active imagination.'_

Elaine choked on what she was eating, coughing and sputtering till Cole hit her on the back. "Seriously Anya?" She nodded to Cole then looked back to a blushing Anya. "Oh gawd No. Oh HELL no!" Elaine shook her head, then cringed. "Seriously?"

"You said that." Cole added.

Anya sighed and nodded. Feeling sheepish over her overly active imagination. "Sorry, I..."

El's hand shot up with a laugh. "Anya I wouldn't tread on some one else's man. And I wouldn't go after Marcus." She nodded with a impish chuckle. Her eyes danced at a distant thought, her fingers touched her lips.

Anya grinned brightly. "Uh huh... as I see... "

Cole laughed. "That's why Baird has been smiling lately."

Elaine looked up her face and ears went bright red. She sat up straight and squared her shoulders. Trying to be nonchalant, "I have no clue what the two of you are talking about."

Anya looked at her with a knowing look, before Cole laughed again. "Uh huh... and I am the locust queen."

Elaine looked at him then tilted her heard. "You're too tall and I don't think you would look good in that weird buggy dress." She heard a few laughs but her eyes and attention drifted to Baird standing off with some of the survivors. She held up a hand in a small wave, then looked back to Anya and Cole watching her. "Yah yah you're majesty."

Marcus watched Baird for a moment after Elaine waved. Shaking his head. "Just remember the mission Baird." Then walked off. '_Shes just trouble waiting to happen.'_

Baird had waved back to Elaine then looked to Marcus oddly. Shaking his head, striding over to sit next to Elaine. Bumping his leg against hers. Anya got up, chuckling as she went off to go talk to Marcus. Cole, rested back trying to get some sleep, murmuring "Mm hmm don't act like I didn't know what I was talking about."

Elaine smiled up to Baird, then propped up her head on her head. His hand took her arm closest to him, running his fingers lightly over her skin as he watched her.

~~~/~~~

Anya watched as Bernie nodded to Marcus then left. Smiling to him, striding to his side. "Marcus?"

He gruffed for a moment then nodded to Anya. His stoic features never change or twitched, but his eyes seemed more at ease. "Yah Anya?"

She smiled softly to him. "Hows Dom?"

He shook his head, letting his shoulders sagged. "I don't know Anya." He looked worried at her. Seeing her nod softly, then feeling her hand rest on his shoulder. Even with the carbolic soap smell, he could smell the soft fragrance she always wore. Touching her cheek lightly. '_I don't know what I would do with out you.' _She felt his fingers gently caress her cheek, Her hand resting atop of his. Leaning into her he kissed her forehead softly then walked off.

Anya felt defeated, '_I wish you would let me in Marcus. Tell me what you've been hiding.' _ Running a shaky hand thru her hair, she decided to walk off. Trying to pick thru her own thoughts. As she walked along Anya realized that there was some one following her in the shadows in between the moveable shanties. Her hand falling to her side arm, she calmly kept pace, keeping her senses sharp in case.

As Anya moved a bit faster, trying to keep up with the shadow watching her, her stomach knotted, pitching and rolling at the thought some one was there. '_I should go back to the others. I don't know why I am trying to catch this person.' _ She slowed down as her surroundings had changed drastically with in moments as she followed the shadow thru the settlement. Now she was standing where the houses crowded together, the tall trees on other side, and the sounds of children at play.

Her heart kicked up a notch as she turned on her heel, there were several shadows now lurking. Taking a slow breath in thru her nose, holding it, then releasing it thru her mouth she started back down the way she came. The thuds of several foot falls fell behind her. She could feel the pressure build in her ears as she went to run, a hand reaching out and grabbing her arm. Stopping her fleet of foot escape.

By the time she turned around, a scream ruptured the serene stillness. She was face to face with who was lurking at her. '_Oh Marcus where are you.'_


	5. Stranded, Pirates, Razor hail Oh my!

I don't own Gears of War or its characters.

Thank you to nicole-envious ...omg I don't know what I would do with out your help and great ideas! And thank you Devi for the review.

Thanks to any one who read my story.

Read, Review, and enjoy!

~~~~A day at the Beach~~~~

-Stranded, Pirates, Razor hail oh my!-

Anya tried to pull her arm from Sands as her eyes focused on him. She was far from helpless, she was after all the late Helena Stroud's daughter. Stepping back as she felt the clamp like grip waiver, her free hand already released the side arm. She aimed the pistol at him.

"I advise you to release me, now." Sands laughed, he found amusement in her holding a gun at him.

"Lass, I would put the little pea shooter you have down while you still got the option."

Anya clicked off the safety, '_I can do this, I'm not a fragile woman. I'm a gear.'_ Her eyes steeled with anger and determination.

"I don't advise a second time." Sands nodded, his hand falling away from her. He held his hands up in defeat as he stepped back. Anya tracked him with the gun with each small movement back, her senses sharpened to her surroundings. '_I know you slimy bastards never travel alone. Where's your friends?'_

A few shuffled steps caught Anya's attention, she shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. Readying herself to run at a moment's notice. As she tried to check from the corner of her eye, Sands made a subtle gesture with his up held hand; and two came rushing Anya from her left. They knocked the botlock pistol to the ground and pinned her arms behind her.

Sands chuckled as he walked closer to Anya, perching a finger under her chin as he inclined her head upwards. His face shifted from a grimace to a satisfied grin.

"Tsk tsk is this the best that the C.O.G. can do?" He mocked her then nodded to one of the group.

A man moved behind Anya with deliberate steps, he smelt of grease and fish; she couldn't see what they were doing, but a band of rope was tied around her wrists and everything went painfully black. Tugging back her sagged body, the man threw Anya up on his shoulder. He buckled under the weight of her armour, then shifted her carrying her away.

"Quickly, I do believe that our welcome will be worn out, and we need to set the bait in our trap."

The guy grunted, his sun kissed features strained. "And what is it exactly we need her for?'

Sands turned to his son, he had a darkly, amused look about him.

"How do you stop a wild dog from attacking you?" His men looked to him, confused, then to Anya.

"Cage his bitch." With an uproar of laughter and jeers, they then made their way carefully in a single filed line through the green brush, heading back to their temporary base.

Sands sneered as he walked behind his son, watching Anya's prone form bob. It wasn't hard to figure out who Marcus Fenix was attached too. His scouts watched him closely, the way he always leaned more to her, the consideration he gave her. He was a hard man to read, but once they had seen him around the older islander and the locust freak, he knew that Anya was the target to get. Sands gathered his resolve. His brother warned him C.O.G. was polluting the islands, trying to take over. There was no way that they were going to allow that. Tonight Marcus Fenix and his little helpers were going to learn who not to cross around here. Once the men were done away with, his men could rejoice with a little R & R with the three women.

~~~/~~~

Elaine smiled as two children ran up; her heart sank as she studied each child in turn. The first was small, covered in dirt, and had a mangy looking bob haircut. Even though she looked like she hadn't eaten a decent meal in a few days she had the brightest smile Elaine had ever seen. The other wasn't as fair skinned, sun kissed, and muck covered, though her eyes kept shifting from one way to another; almost as if she were scared. The pair held out their hands out as Baird looked up.

"Hey! Get out of here..." As the children ran away, he muttered. "Gawd damn stranded! Always looking for a hand out." When he looked at Elaine, his features changed as he realized what he said. '_Oh shit.'_

Before Baird had time to explain his slip of tongue, Elaine's fist closed, flexing a few times. She hated that word. _Stranded._ It was degrading, spiteful, and hateful. Elaine rolled her head along the length of her shoulders as she tried not to fall back in to old habits of being on the defensive.

"Not stranded. Survivors." She looked right at him; she could see his gaze was remorseful.

"Stranded prey on others, expecting someone to do it for them. Survivors do it their own way." Then she stood up, casually striding over to the kids who hid around the corner from them. Giving them her ration of sun dried fruits, she walked back remaining silent.

Baird watched her then looked at Cole. "I just put my foot in my mouth didn't I?"

"All the way up to your knee."

Baird's shoulders slumped a bit, holding his hand between his hands. '_I must seem like a complete ass to Elai__ne.'_ His eyes shut then reopened looking at the ground. '_I __used to think those who refused to think, the stranded mainland didn't want to help fight against the locusts but expected that everything should be given to them like that. Here though... Here they work hard at being self-reliant. Geez, how am I ever going to prove that I am not some empty Gear head.'_

Elaine watched him for a moment then looked at the surroundings. Sighing as she hugged herself. '_I shouldn't give Baird or any of them such a hard time. They have enough to stress on. I really need to start just clamping down the old wounds before they fester out of control. '_

After a few long silences, Marcus jogged up. "Have any of you seen Anya?"

Cole's broad shoulders lifted and fell quickly as he looked around. "Not since she went off for a walk... that was a while ago."

Bernie jogged up with Dom. "We haven't seen her."

Marcus grunted, "Damn it." Shaking his head, "Where could she go?"

Elaine got up; sensing the worry rolling off him,

"Let's go ask the locals. And Marcus don't grab them, they don't like it." She turned, shouldering her hammer burst and heading towards where the kids were.

Bernie nodded as she went with Dom trying to find out where Anya was, as Marcus followed slowly behind Elaine. Leaving Cole and Baird trying to ask any of the people arriving from the direction they were heading too. Everyone was on edge, worried about Anya.

Bending down to one of the children, Elaine smiled softly to them trying to appear friendlier.

"Have you seen a lady dressed in amour like mine?"

The smaller girl with the shifty eyes nodded, waggling a finger for El to come closer. As she did she looked around again sliding away from her older friend. She cupped her hands around mouth so that only Elaine could hear as she looked fearfully at Marcus.

"They took her."

Elaine's face went pale and blank as she blinked. She nodded, whispering back,

"Who took her? Did you see what he looked like?"

Marcus' brow shot up when he heard Elaine asked the girl. '_I swear if any one hurt you Anya, I will kill them. Where can you be? Why didn't I just talk to you when you were right there.'_

The kids shook slightly like a solitary leaf in the wind, then they ran off together, Elaine stood up, sighing as she frowned looking to Marcus. "Fenix," She paused. "FENIX!"

He snapped back to reality from his thoughts of torturing anyone who hurt _His _Anya.

"Yah?"

Elaine stared at him, her mind working slowly as she caught the picture between Anya and Marcus.

"Stop that." She started walking again towards the line of houses noting some odd foot prints in the semi-dried ground.

Marcus ground his teeth, grunting. '_How did I end up with her?'_ His brow shot up giving her a stagnent look as his canted slowly, trying to focus on Anya. Finding her no matter what, after everything.

Elaine noted the heavy path leading down a row behind the houses between the forest. She bent down as she moved the large, fanned, dark green leaf back.

"Stop grinding your teeth, we'll find her." She nodded softly, standing back at her six foot height, and headed further down the alley.

"Marcus." Bernie came over the coms.

"Yah?" He put a finger in his ear walking slowly after.

"It seems that one of the locals saw Anya ambushed. We are investigating now."

He ground his teeth again. "How far away? And how long ago?"

Elaine looked up as she saw Bernie through the line of houses, but they didn't see her. "I'd say we are close by Fenix."

He looked. "Ah damn." He grunted again, shaking his head as Elaine kept moving along.

"Fenix, over here."

Bernie and Dom were waiting at the break in the houses, as was Elaine when Marcus approached, the trudging marks in to the soft ground were a tell a tale sign. He looked to the houses and then to the forest, he started to walk down the path as Elaine held out her hand, looking at him.

"Whoa big boy you gotta slow down." Grabbing a branch she tossed it towards the dip in the path, revealing a hidden trap.

He cringed as she was right, watching the improved metal jaws shut together with a _clang_. "We have to go get her."

Everyone nodded, then Dom spoke. "But running off in to the forest isn't going to get her back any quicker. You have to think this through."

Bernie nodded again, and sighed. "Marcus you go with Elaine. She knows the island and what to look for. The rest of us will take the road to meet up."

Elaine groaned inwardly, she didn't like the idea of being stuck in the forest with a pissed off Marcus; but Bernie was right. She knew the island better than most of the locals, as well as what to look for after having to disarm most traps around the settlement near the beach at the Northern tip.

"You should take the dirt road. If you go on the main high way then it could be a possibility you will miss it."

Marcus nodded, he didn't like the idea of Anya being in the clutches of unknowns, or having to trapeze through the jungles.

"Keep coms open." He then looked to Elaine,

"Let's move out."

She nodded looking to Bernie who handed off a knife to her.

"Thanks." Putting it in the sheath, and started out slowly, her eyes watched the impressions closely, making sure she followed the ones that were heavier set in the muck. She grabbed a branch from the bushes. Marcus glanced to Dom then followed afterwards, his eyes scouring for any signs of an ambush.

~~~/~~~

Anya awoke with an aching pain at the back of her head, shooting through her skull. She wriggled a bit, realizing the nightmare wasn't a dream; that her hands were bound behind her back. And her cheek pressed up against the ground.

"Uh..." She opened her eyes, the light causing the pain to course faster.

"Wh... where am I?"

It took several minutes for her eyesight to clear, when she realized that there wasn't a multitude of moveable houses, but rather a few metal looking outcrops and a warehouse looking building off in the middle of the field. The smell of fish and the emulsion fed boats mixed with the salt in the air. Using her forehead, Anya balanced herself as she moved her knees under herself. Looking around slowly for her kidnappers she huffed. '_Gee this is great. First confrontation and I get distracted. I should've known better.'_ She sighed as she wiggled her arms down her back slowly trying to get them over her butt and drag her legs through. Even though she was frustrated she kept trying; keeping an eye out for her captures.

Sands had Anya tucked back behind his men who were waiting for Delta to show up down the dirt road. It wasn't common knowledge where the stranded pirate brigand hideout was, and he felt that with Anya behind them, it would draw the C.O.G. out to where they were easily enough. 'I_ see my men lined up on the east side wall. I will have to remind Robbins that his scope is glinting again in the light. And I know my boy has set, and armed the traps. It will be easy pickings. Show the C.O.G. not to double cross us. We'll make them pay. Every last one.' _With that thought he took a long, hungry look at Anya.

She felt eyes on her, glancing around as she saw him up on the metal construct that look like an observation tower. Growling, she swore under her breathe. She waited till he turned away, retrying to draw her arms over her butt again. _'I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of seeing me struggle out of these restraints. And when I finally get free, you're gonna see how much of a pea shooter I have.'_

~~~/~~~

Elaine rubbed the back of her neck as they slowly walked across of the forest, it was humid and muggy. The path wasn't as muddy as it was at the beginning. The palms were bent down and broken within the tracks. Maneuvering carefully Elaine made sure her footing was careful and light. She stopped and cut the vine for a snare.

"Marcus stop grinding your teeth please. You are starting to sound like the mulchers."He looked at her with an unsettling glare. Moving behind her across a log.

"What do your tattoos mean?" He decided to go for the less likely of conversations that wouldn't anger her.

She looked over her shoulder, wiping the blade on the fabric of her sleeve.

"They are locust. You wouldn't understand the joke in them." Tucking the knife back, she slowed. Spotting a stranded pirate. She looked back to Marcus, placing a finger to her lips.

"Ssh" Grabbing a handful of vine, she watched her steps. She avoided the branches and rocks, making sure that she wouldn't trip or alarm the man. She wrapped the improvised garrote around the man's neck.

Marcus watched the bushes for anyone else, when the man's thrashing ceased. He looked at her.

"Try me."

She set the body under a bush, folding his arms up on his chest. Elaine searched the body, taking the ammo clips, and then looked up at Marcus, she arched her brow.

"It's a statement." Pushing herself up they continued on. She sighed, "You're not going to let it go are you?"

Marcus sighed. "Look, I need a distraction or I will end up running in guns a blazing. And we both know that it won't help, as well as possibly get everyone killed; including Anya."

Elaine stopped in her tracks looking at him in shock. Her jaw hung agape for a moment, and then she nodded. She emitted a sigh of defeat as she muttered.

"I am death."

He chuckled lightly until she looked back at him,

"Okay I bite. Why did Skorge give you that in particular?" As soon as the words flowed out, the realization hit. '_Skorge made it so she was his arm, even in entertainment he had control of the stranded in the Hollow.' _Marcus nodded slowly.

"Sorry."

Elaine nodded and pointed ahead. "Fenix, I'm not looking for sympathy here." She shrugged. "I look at it as something they will come to regret when I get to shove my chain saws down their collective throats."

He nodded. "Well at least Skorge has been dealt with."

She nodded with a gruff noise. "Yah."

Marcus nodded with his finger in his ear. "Delta. We found the base of operations." As Marcus got a hold of the rest of Delta, Elaine took her time studying the lay out, noting that everyone was facing the road. Looking back she pointed it out to him.

"Delta be careful looks like they have all the fire power aimed your way."

"Wilco."

Taking a breath in, Marcus noticed Anya. His heart hammered in his chest, it was the same feeling when he saw her in the opposite king raven. From loss of hope to having it restored. Anya looked towards the brush and trees, a pair of shadows moved slowly along. It took several seconds to realize the blue lights. Her breathe caught as she prayed that Sands gets what he deserves.

~~~/~~~

Bernie slammed a fresh clip into her long shot sniper rifle, then hopped off the dill as they stopped. They had just received Marcus' warning. She found a good perch some ways back, a well hidden outcrop of rocks and fallen trees. She perched herself up, keeping hidden as she started to line up her sights.

"Gotta be careful boomer lady, I won't be able to help you." Cole nodded as he readied his lancer rifle.

She laughed and saluted. "Just get Anya safely out of there Cole."

He nodded, climbing up on the dill with his weapon at the ready. '_Time to go take the game to them__ and sh__ow those bitches what the Cole T__rain is all about.' _He thought to himself, trying to pump himself up for the firefight.

Baird drove the dill forward. "Get ready looks like they put out the welcome mat."

Dom nodded to Cole as they both hopped down. Dom tossed out an ink grenade as he ran for cover behind a large tree trunk. Bernie was picking them off as she called out the sections of where the stranded pirates were hiding. Cole was blind firing as he ran, sliding to a stop on the other side of the dill. Baird rolled the dill back, then gunned it for the compound fence.

Baird kept the dill going, gripping the steering wheel tightly. '_For stranded they seem too well organized for this to be a random occurrence. Something smells fishy and it for once ain't the damn fish."_

~~~/~~~

As the pirates faced Delta in front of the compound, Sands watched from the observation tower, a sneer crossed his lips. He was trying to spot Marcus, growling as he started barking out orders.

"Kill them! To your left! Watch out frag grenade. Give them all you got!" His hands gripped the rail tightly, his knuckles turning white; he watched his son side step from his cover, trying to fall back to a new position when the loud _bang_ rang out. Within minutes his son was gone. Growling, he forgot about Anya, grabbing a gun and hurrying to the fray. _'I will avenge you boy. And when I do, I will make sure to torture each and every one of those sons of bitches slowly. They will pay for what they did.'_

Anger seized Sands, his adrenaline was pumping with each step as he pushed any one standing out of his way. Images flashed thru his mind's eye of the various stages of his boys life. His George, the man who was suppose to take over in Sands' stead. He taught the boy to fight, and now he laid with his brains spread over the ground. Sands' face contorted in a sneering rage. His boots took down the steps two at time in his decent, till he felt like he was flying out of hell with kryll's wings. Ripping a lancer out of some one's hands as he roared out.

Elaine watched Sands run down the stairs.

"Fenix now." Grabbing the hammer burst she cocked it, and ran out from the brush, emptying a clip as Marcus ran behind her, he headed towards Anya as fast as he could. He made quick work of cutting the rope to free her hands, handing off a shotgun.

"But how?"

"How 'bout we settle that afterwards. Right now the rest of your squad is pinned down."

Anya nodded as the three started to shoot, moving in unison until they heard the loud crash at the front gates; then a crackle over the comm. Marcus heard the roar, his blood pumped again. He never felt more pissed off than he did now. He growled as he took down each pirate, only fueled his need to exact revenge. The blood lust was driving him, the thought of loosing Anya clinged to him. Even though now she was safe, it wasn't enough he wanted blood. He wanted Sands to pay for touching Anya.

"Ah damn, I think I busted their lock." Then Baird jumped out of the dill, shooting the closest of the pirate horde.

Marcus focused on Sands. He ran faster as his anger fueled him and it wasn't long before Sands caught sight of him loosing all rational thought as all he could think about his legacy and son laid dead in the dirt. "I'm going to kill you!" Sands yelled over the biting of the saws.

Marcus growled as he glared at Sands. Both of their features were shadowed by the fading light, the sparks of the metal roaring against each other.

The two were locked into a lancer saw battle, both pushing back and forth as metal on metal began to spark. Marcus was like a rabid dog, growling, seeing red as he tossed his weight in to it as Sands' strength started to waiver, the spraying of bone shards and blood as the pirate group leader fell to the ground in two halves.

"So much for that." He felt numb, he always felt numb. There was no sated feeling after feeding the blood lust.

It wasn't long before the fight was over, the remaining fighters were dragging off their dead. Dusk had fallen as Delta looked around.

"We will set up camp here tonight and make it to the fort again in the morning."

"Marcus." Dom nudged him towards Anya and then turned dealing with the fine details, letting them deal with what they needed to between them.

Marcus lead Anya a ways away so that they could speak together alone. They walked side by side 'til they were out of sight of the others. Marcus stood there for a moment. _'Either shit or get off the pot.'_ Dom's words echoed in his head. He ground his teeth, pulling Anya close. His arms encircled her tightly. _'Anya, I'm no good for you. I'm a soldier, a gear. I will always be just a gear. You could do so much better than me. But without you I couldn't live. I love you'_

She hugged back, closing her eyes. She didn't dare say something in case he retreated. Breathing out steadily as his hand slide under her chin. Their eyes met. Then they leaned in to each other, kissing each other deeply and passionately. _'I love you too Marcus.'_

Dom nodded and turned around looking at the rest of the group. Cole and Baird were doing a sweep of the observation tower and Bernie had started the fire up. He breathed out, the familiarities were there; nodding as he walked around the perimeter. Dom came across Elaine as she stood frozen in her tracks staring at the warehouse building, her eyes studied the outside facade a momment longer then turned to him. His questioned look went from her to the building, noticing the C.O.G. propaganda posters.

"**The C.O.G. wants you to fight. Sera needs you to survive."**

_~~~/~~~_

Jack whirred in front of Delta as Elaine stood back watching the static on the display screen clear. The face of a man appeared. She watched silently as Anya stood at attention and Marcus had a spiteful glint in his eyes.

"Delta. Good to see you arrived at your mark. We will be landing via King Raven in a day. A storm has hit our island. We are predicting it will hit landfall near you with in the next few hours."

Anya nodded. "Yes Sir."

There was a sound of rustling paper then Hoffman looked back up. "I don't think I have to tell you that the warehouse is off limits until the C.O.G. scientists show up unless there is a damn good reason to be in there. I trust you Delta to use digression." Looking to every face then stopped at Elaine's.

"Whose that behind you Delta? I thought that you weren't taking in strays." Baird growled as Marcus shot a silencing glance at him,

"This is Elaine. She's helped us with the stranded pirates. Sir."

Victor nodded as he went into thought. "Does she want to be a C.O.G. soldier? We can always use all the help we can get."

Bernie looked to Elaine as there was a tedious silence. _'Does Elaine want to be a gear? I never had asked her that.__ In the time we've had her here__s__he's been considered a gear. Fierce, resourceful, we__ll adept at combat. But has any__one asked her if she wanted this life? __Do I want her to have this life?__ What if those bree__ding mills for viable females are true,__ would she be sent to one?'_

Elaine looked up at Bernie with a slow smile, then to the screen, snapping to a voice that commanded attention. "We shall see, Sir."

Victor's brow shot up, giving her a slow regard through the screen.

"I see Delta has rubbed off on you." But that face, her face; it had some familiar qualities to it, ones he couldn't place off hand. He nodded softly.

"Hoffman out."

Elaine looked to the others, then pushed herself off, walking towards the warehouse. Dom looked up as she walked away. He quickly caught up to her.

"Hey, Elaine... we aren't supposed to go in there." She looked at him over her shoulder.

"I think he implied that C.O.G. shouldn't go in there." Hopping over the fence in the cracked parking lot and landing on her feet, she headed for the doors with determination.

Sighing, and hung his head while rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I wonder if Acts of Elaine are a good enough reason to go in there." Dom quickly followed after her.

The door creaked slowly as she threw it up, her hammer burst aimed as she did a quick visual sweep. Not wanting to be a bullet riddled corpse, she carefully, slowly moved forward with feline grace, her blue eyes steeled in the darkness. Turning the corner slowly, the murmur of light reflected off the metal storage shelves, debris littered the floor.

Dom kicked an empty can out of his way, listening to it bounce away as he followed behind Elaine. The grey walls were cracked up and peeling. Shaking his head.

"I think its empty Elaine."

She still had her focus down the sights. Pushing the door open with her boot, she looked inside. There was a long hall of doors with the light muted white at the end of the hall. Carefully walking down she paused at each doorway, checking each room. Then she stopped at the door,

"I rather not be shot when I am sleeping, just in case. You never know... I could be wrong."

Dom scratched at head as they both entered the room. A fixture hung down from the high ceiling, overhead a bank of computers. She spotted a desk with files littered over it, dust covering everything. It was as though a ghost still worked there late at night. Turning on his heel, he low whistled.

"Feels like the New Hope Research Facility."

Elaine caught him with a shiver, shaking her head as she set down the hammer burst on the desk top.

"New what?"

"New Hope. It was sort of a facility that did some weird experiments."

She nodded slowly as she tried to open a desk drawer. "Weird?" She stood up and looked at him. He stopped and looked at her.

"Oh yah. Sorry, I forgot. Um... they created something called Sires."

She inclined her head to the right, her brow arched up as her features went stoic. Then she turned, looking at the pictures of the directors and at the map.

"Well there's a mess hall." She pulled the map down and held it up. She traced her finger down the corridors, counting the times she went left then the times she went right. She folded it up carefully and grabbed her gun, nodding to Dom as she left the room. He stood there for a moment,

"Ah hell why me?" He turned to leave the room after her.

Elaine already was further into the facility. Her eyes keeping track of the doors she passed. Then she stopped, pulling out the map again as she looked around.

"Why do I feel like a mouse in the maze." Looking around, Elaine's head flopped backwards, running her hands thru her locks out of irratation then she to turned to face Dom who stopped behind her.

"Dead end?"

She nodded, as she pulled out the map again.

"There's supposed to be a mess here." Her hands moved along the chipped walls. Then she looked back to the map. Shaking her head.

"This isn't right." She sat down on the floor against the wall. Dom watched her with a chuckle.

"Have you ever thought that is the reason we weren't supposed to be in here?" She looked at him, clicking her tongue and letting out a few low sounding guttural growls. Dom doubled back. _'Did she just speak locust at me.'_

Elaine pushed herself up and sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand. Food is food. You want to eat something other than those ration bars. I get it."

She shook her head as she tried the door. _'It's more than just food. Its feels like I've been here before. And I am going to find out if I have.'_ As the door creaked, she was looking down a set of stairs, looking to Dom then vanishing down in to the depths she chuckled.

"You ever eat Locust cuisine?"

"I seriously hate who ever taught her how to open the door." Shaking his head as he followed her down in the basement. _'What do Locust's eat anyways? Dirt? Rocks? Those weird glowing berries?' _When he caught up to her, she was standing in front of a large metal vault door. He arched his brow,

"What the hell is this?" He already punched his finger into his ear when Elaine was touching the computer.

"Marcus you gotta see this."

Elaine could hear Dom talking to Marcus, but she focused on getting an image to appear on the screen. She poked the random key left in the board, then jumped back when the static cleared. There was a greenish tinge to the screens and Adam Fenix's face appeared.

"Oh shit." Her finger went to poke at the glass of the screen.

"Identification please."

"Elaine what did you do?" Dom grumbled.

"Nothing, I just..."

"Access granted."

They both looked at each other then back to the slow moving gears winding down the locks. The metal pistons groaned as they slowly slid back into the wall and the great door swayed slowly backwards, 'til there was a dull thud and a rush of dust kicked up when the door finished opening. Elaine grinned to Dom as she winked and went to take a step.

"Whoa slow down there girl." Dom grabbed her arm.

"We don't know exactly is going on here. And I don't want to find the same shit that we did at New Hope." She looked at him a bit disappointed. Nodding as she looked up to the screen.

"Can't be any worse than me Dom. Where's your sense of adventure?" Dom looked at her like she was an errant child.

"Yanno my sense of adventure went out the window when that computer allowed us access. How bout we wait till Hoffman shows up?" She stopped, looking over her shoulder with a flippant smirk.

"Like I said before, I ain't a gear. I swear I will be a good little girl when I do. 'Til then I am going to be as naughty as I can be." Dom arched a brow at her, giving his displeased fatherly face. Resisting the urge to lecture about no listening and the consquences of her actions.

"I'm not going down there with you."

She shrugged, already making her way down the long corridor. "Suit yourself." She turned a corner and disappeared.

~~~/~~~

Marcus grumbled as he and the rest of Delta moved towards the warehouse.

"Someone needs to put a leash on that girl." Bernie looked at Marcus then back to Baird; shaking her head.

"Dom? Dom."

"Yah." He crackled through the static.

"What's your status?" Marcus strode through the parking lot.

"You're not going to believe this. Elaine is in the vault. It's like deja vu all over again." Marcus raised a brow.

"What do you mean deja vu again?" They looked at each other as they could hear Dom walking around a bit.

"I mean I am standing in front of a door that leads to gawd who knows where. All I am waiting for is a psycho computer and sires." Marcus rolled his eyes and started towards the warehouse.

"It's going to be a long night." Cole looked wearily to the building.

"This ain't sitting right." He shuddered at the dark, empty building. The old posters clinging to buildings brick face. There were some abandoned cars left there and lightning rolling in the distance. Shaking his head, _'This isn't right. Feels like those old gho__st stories. Bunch of kids go in__to the building and something gets them.'_

As the group descended on where Dom waited for them, Elaine came to another bank of computers. She tilted her head to one side as she watched the screens with the asterix symbol flashing.

"Hmm..." She rocked on her feet for a moment longer, then turned to go down a hallway to another set of stairs, climbing them slowly as the sudden pang of familiarity hit her like a ton of bricks. Elaine's hand gripped the railing tightly as she fought the weighing down feeling she had.

As she reached the top step, a ghost of her past replayed over and over in front of her. _The soft yellow lights reflected on the polished slate floors, the light green specks shone as her blue eyes stared down, she could feel the clamp like grips of the two men dragging her down the hall against her will. Her bare feet skidded, then found purchase, then lost their grip. "No. No. No." The voice haunted her, it was soft but full of fear. With each step she could see the injection marks. The yellowish lines in her arms leading up under the capped sleeves of the nightgown._

_The men remained faceless to her as she fought to pull her head up. Looking at the end of the hall. Her struggles were sluggish still__,__ but they started to gain momentum. The drugged haze was vanishing fast. Her feet started offering more resistance as they tried to drag her further on. The two soldiers were taken by surprise when she stopped both of them. Her body wasn't slack between them as __she looked to both of them. A deceitful look stared through their pensive ones. She started to wrestle with them, when one lost his hold, she kicked the other; then ran from both of them._

Marcus and Dom hurried down the stairs as the rest of Delta did a sweep of the rooms. Marcus grunted as he looked at Dom.

"Someone is gonna have explain the chain o' command to her." As he went to turn at the bank of secondary computer screens, Adam Fenix's face appeared on them.

"What the hell?" Both gears stopped, watching the screen intently.

"The test subject shows a great resistance to emulsion and most sicknesses. Her strength and healing abilities are amazingly remarkable. It is hard to say if we can reproduce the same effects in another. We have yet to find a viable recreation from Elaine's parental genes. Most likely if subject reproduces her heirs will share commonalities."

Dom watched the screen and looked to Marcus whose jaw was clenched tight. _'I guess we just found out why Elaine is so messed up. Is this what was more important than his own son? Some experiments that were testing resistances to sicknesses and emulsion. Did Adam know the extent he was doing to either kid?'_

Marcus sighed slowly,

"Jack get this facility up and running. I have a feeling we need some knowledge before we end up having to shoot it up." He turned and looked to Dom with a steeled look.

"Let's go find Elaine before she has a meltdown."

Dom nodded and followed Marcus up the second set of stairs. Elaine was just standing there, watching the shadows, looking pale and a million miles away. Marcus reached out grabbing her shoulder, when the hammer burst dropped from her hands, a scream echoing through the hallway. Her body shifted as a semi-closed fist flew through the air and connected to Marcus' jaw.

Elaine felt something solid as pain shot through her finger tips, to her knuckles, and on to her wrist. Her eyes cleared as she looked up at Marcus, they grew quickly to large saucers.

"Oh shit Fenix. I am so sorry." She covered her mouth with both hands as he grabbed his jaw. '_Well actually that__'s not correct. I am sorry that I couldn't savour it better.'_ She looked to both of them and cowered slightly, hanging her head in penace.

"Don't sneak up on me." Dom scoffed as Marcus cleared his throat. Using a diplomatic voice he usually used to diffuse situations.

"Elaine we have our orders. Why did you disobey them?"

She looked at him, her brow arched. '_Is he trying to make me feel guilty for coming in here. I am not even a gear yet and he thinks I am going to follow orders. I think not.' _She moved further down the hall that Maria took her. Looking over her shoulder at them as she bent down to pick up the hammer burst,

"Look you have your orders. Me, I want to know exactly they did to me here."

"You heard the playback?" Dom asked as he shifted in his stance. She looked at him, blinking as rearing her head back as she stopped.

"What playback? And Fenix you and your orders can go screw yourselves with all due respect." She gave him a flippant tone, she was _home. _Her resolve was slowly fading and turning back she walked down the hall way.

"You can tell Hoffman when he arrives, its resident is long gone. After, I find out what exactly happened to me..." After slinging the hammer burst on her shoulder she hugged herself tightly as she travelled back to her past easily, with the same walls surrounding her again. Marcus watched her go off as he stood there.

"This just keeps getting better and better. Keep an eye on her Dom. I am going to find the rest of the squad." Shaking his head he headed back down the steps. _'What exactly happened here dad? Please don't be the monster in this.'_

Dom nodded as he went after Elaine. Following at a safe distance as he looked around. "So not a place I want to be right now."

Elaine paused as she came to the first bank of rooms. Leaves and broken glass littered the desk and bed. Different items were discarded on the floor when the first clap of thunder hit, echoing in the building as it gave her shivers. The ominous feeling of _Welcome Home._ She turned to see Dom some ways away. Arching her brow,

"You're gonna have to shoot me to get me out of here." He stood next to her, looking in to the room.

"I'm not going to shoot you. I'm here to make sure that nothing else comes to life."

"Elaine." A creaky, disembodied voice echoed between the claps now. Elaine couldn't help but jump as the hairs on both of their necks stood on end.

"Elaine..." It drawled slowly out.

She looked at Dom, then turned facing the large room on the other side of the doctor's quarters. Elaine wasn't in the habit of being scared, but as circumstances stood, the voice called her name. She looked to the windows at the end of the hall, the lightning flashing, and then to Dom as she started to hear the smashing of glass.

"Please say you heard that voice?" Dom nodded.

"Yah I heard it. But I don't think I want to see where it's coming from."

Elaine nodded as she stood there, then started down the hallway the other direction. She started counting her steps as she did, stopping when she hit her old room. Pushing on the door, the darkness welcomed her as she strode in, her hand instantly reaching for the light switch. As soon as she flicked it on, the low hum started. Dom stood at the door as Elaine strode in. Settling the hammer burst down on the still made bed, she looked around the small box room. Computers and different medical machines lined the shelves, their wires hanging down along the wall.

She went stoic as she looked around, Maria's shawl lay at the end of the bed. Her hand pulled at it as she moved to the far corner. She could feel the cold slate under her boots, the hard walls behind her as she pulled the shawl close to her face, hugging it like she use to when it stormed. She breathed in slowly the smell of roses and dust.

Dom watched Elaine; she seemed like she wasn't there anymore, reliving the past. Sighing he moved next to her, sitting down on the floor as the thunder got louder. Sighing, he rested his head against the wall. _'I didn't realize how sterile her life was. No pictures. No toys. What kind of life is this for a kid to have? No wonder she's messed up.'_

She straightened up and looked right at him. "You don't have to be here. I don't need a babysitter." Dom chuckled as he ran a hand over his face.

"I'm not here being your baby sitter. Just as a friend El." She looked at him then sat back closing her eyes. She was trying to recollect what was memory and what was thought. The line was slowly fizzling out as she took a deep breathe in.

~~~/~~~

It had been several hours after Jack started working at getting the facility up and running. The self-sustaining building lit up as Delta found rooms they could stay in for the night. The hum of lights and the sounds of the storm faded away.

Elaine drifted in to a dreamless sleep. She hadn't moved from the corner when Dom finally left. She was thankful that no one asked questions she didn't have answers to. She only awoke when Baird had picked her up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked at him as he set her down in the cleaned bed. She smiled at him.

"What time is it?"

He shrugged. "Don't know." He chuckled lightly, setting her onto the bed, as she grabbed his hand. He brushed the tendrils of hair aside from her cheeks. "You going to be okay?" Her head rested against the starched, hospital pillow.

"No. Yes. Hell I don't know. "

He nodded. He had heard the playback with Adam Fenix's voice. He couldn't and didn't want to believe that she was supposed to be the carrier for a cure against rust lung, among other things.

"Wanna talk about it?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm living with faded memories. And ghosts, Damon." She sat up, tugging off the top part of her armour.

He ran an unsteady hand through his hair and nodded. "Yah."

She nodded, then turned over in the bed away from him. His hand curled around hers tightly as he relaxed, lying down beside her.

"What do you remember?"

"Needles. Wires. Tests. Endless tests. Maria. It's all broken memories."

Bernie passed by the door as she heard Elaine's clipped words. Frowning. _'Poor kid.'_

There was silence again and Elaine didn't hear her name being called. Had she been imagining it, but why would have Dom heard it too?

~~~/~~~

Elaine awoke before the light of the outside world whirled to life, the _chukka__ chukka chukka_ of the incoming king raven echoed around her. She left Baird to sleep. Her eyes were keenly focused on finding the voice that haunted her. It was strikingly familiar. She needed to know what was waiting for her. '_You can do this Elaine. You survived Skorge, the fights, the hollow, the tests. This is just another bump._'

She took the butt of the hammer burst to the knob where she thought the voice was coming from, pushing the door open as the haunting echo of someone walking with military precision was approaching where she was hidden. She stood in the doorway, the humming of the fluorescent overhead. Then she strode down the steps into a lab filled with glass tubes and paperwork littering the floor. Frowning, she bent down and picked up one of the pieces.

Dom stood at the door with Hoffman as they saw Elaine in a room with the various test experiments. Hoffman ground his teeth while giving a breif nod, stepping through the threshold.

"This isn't what the Chairman said was supposed to be here."

Elaine turned and looked at him, then to the tubes as something twitched inside. Walking slowly to it, the body inside it twitched again. She jumped back when looking straight at her was a locust/human hybrid. The body of the mutated form twitched, its hand touching the smooth glass as Elaine went to reach out. Her hand trembled as Hoffman walked further in the room. She swallowed hard, shaking her head as she turned away.

Dom frowned as he looked to the other tubes. Shaking his head before he found Elaine standing there in amidst.

"What the hell are they?"

"I don't know."

As the continued to look around the room, tubes stood out with the rusted metal slabs. The occupants of the tubes were horrid. Some were locusts, deformed with plastic tubes running out of their bodies. Others were lumps, mutated lumps with faces. Their greenish yellow water bubbling around them. As Elaine walked on with Hoffman and Dom on her heels, she stopped at the chart with her name. It was empty, the tube was shattered.

Shaking her head softly,

"What am I?" She turned and looked between both men. '_What were they trying to do? What were they making?'_

As she looked back at the tubes she shook to her core. Her resolve was slowly fraying like the rope that was too old to last. Her grip on the butt of the hammer burst tightened as she turned to Hoffman.

"Is there any way I can find out?" He looked at her with a nod.

"I'll stall as long as I can." Looking up to the tubes.

"You have my word on that." His gaze steeled as he nodded still. '_Declassified my ass. I think the chairman knew about this place. What else is he hiding up his deceitful sleeves.'_

Elaine nodded as she went to the office carrying her file and disappeared. Hoffman looked at Dom.

"Shit has hit the proverbial fan." Dom nodded at Hoffman's statement. Both walked up to one of the tubes. They watched the locust body twitch.

"Let's give her some space. I believe that we don't have much time 'til Prescott shows up here."


	6. Blood in the Vial

**A Day At the Beach**

Elaine sat on the floor as the lab robot whirred playing back the different recorded notes of Adam Fenix while she read the notes littering the floor. She spent already a few hours on her own, when she wasn't reading she stared at the creature in the tube. It seemed it was listening as well.

"_It seems the male test subjects will only follow the commands of their alpha female. In testing to see if its the Locust mindset or just like the will of bumblebees proved to dangerous for any workers here in the facility. Along with Elaine's premature break out of her incubator tube, and their already aggressive behaviours I do believe we have a break through. A prefect mixture of both worlds. Elaine is the only of this hybrid ... sadly to say her results are tainted. Being that I have tampered with her genes to make sure she acquired the more human traits."_

Elaine shifted her body slightly as she picked up a piece of paper, her fingers creasing the fragile fibres barely holding together. She read the fading ink slowly. '_Great, so does that mean I am the alpha? Nothing like having a whole other role to fill while playing test subject for the weird ass doc that has a weird fetish to play gawd and with the locust queen. Go creator!" _ Her eyes travelled up to the tube again, pushing herself up to stand. "I guess I should be thankful for not having your mug." She spoke harshly to the tube with the blob with a face.

It was grey, and pock marked. The water around it bubbled, as its edges fluttered. It would of resembled the sting rays she read about in one of the children's stories while living in Mecca. Sighing as it looked back Elaine, it was in horrible pain, its organs were on the outside of its body, the emulsion streaks ran thru out. The feeder tubes embedded to far in to it that looked the clear, plastic hoses were its extra appendages. The yellowing eyes rolled as Elaine bobbed from one side then to the other.

"Hey Ichabob..." She waved her fingers in front of the tube. The robot started up again. Whirring off to Elaine's right over a small metal table with the subjects folder.

"_Subject Lacy, has proved to be a failure. You can not inject living human tissue in to a locust embryo. Organs can be harvested but the functionality of the subject proves to be in capable of normal brain functions, or self sustainable. We have yet to replicate Elaine's test conditions. Adam's notes seem to be disorganized. I am starting to believe the good Doctor Fenix only stumbled on to Elaine with sheer dumb Luck or brought in a child from the stranded drones."_

Elaine blinked as she looked to screen, it was the other doctor that was speaking. He was the one that replaced Adam when he left. The one who intensified her already rigorous training, and lethal tests with emulsion. Elaine's shoulders sagged, picking up the folder, she flipped thru it.'_It should repulse me what they did here. But the more I know, the harder it seems to believe I don't remember it.'_ Elaine looked up at the blob again. "I think the doc didn't know what he was talking about. I think you are suffering and are quite able of intelligent thought. Huh Lacy?" She tilted her head slightly to the off set face.

The blob fluttered, Lacy could hear Elaine thru the murky waters, her edges fluttered as the air expelled form her deformed lungs.

"You don't want to live like this do you?" Elaine could see that Lacy was communicating with her. It broke her heart, as cold as Elaine believed herself to be, this wasn't fair. She wouldn't want to be living on tubes, and monitored till the end of days. Nodding to herself softly, she put her hand over the red button. "Lacy if you want me to end this now; make those air bubbles."

Lacy's heart beated faster at the thought of escape from the pain, finally the rest she sought was at hand. Her tube filled with air bubbles, she couldn't stop fluttering, all the energy she stored for this moment. Her yellowy eyes were joyful and shone brightly thru the tube. So many years she felt the needs poking, the weight of her own body, constant touching. The burning light. Everything, and in all she suffered; wishing it has finally come.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ A voice shouted from behind Elaine. As Elaine pushed the button, she looked over her shoulder. Ichabob the lab robot started another recording. It was some one else's voice. Elaine couldn't place it, as she looked back to the glass tube; it already filled with an electric current, then after the subject was dead, drained slowly. Disposing the body some where in the furnaces, as that was what Elaine hoped.

"Good bye Lacy. I hope you are at peace."

"_No, no... Terran... stand down."_ Then there was a serious of screams and the clashing of broken things.

Elaine took Lacy's file reading it as she moved to the next tube. There were only eight left out of the original 20 glass incubation tubes. Eight subjects who survived this far. They weren't at the best of odds. Elaine kept reading the file on Lacy. She was a embryo _donated _by a berserker. She was the first test subject that was a majority of Locust genes.

"_Glub glub glub" _The test tube came to life, tossing the file in to the a crate that Elaine kept kicking along the floor. Tossing the files that didn't seem right to keep. These creatures, no matter the side needed to be protected. '_After all they are my only family.'_ Elaine thought, it was a sickening thought that soured her stomach. She didn't want to know how many suffered here or at other facilities like this one.

Elaine stopped at the tube, her hand brushing off the filth collect on the surface, a large hand shot out at the glass, "_plink"_ followed by a very male looking face, over its mouth Elaine could make out a breathing mask over its nose and mouth. A static sound came over a speaker as it breathed out.

The bot beeped again as it clicked to another sound file. _"The twins, Terran and Eric have progressed at the same speed as Elaine. The Kantus parental D. N. A. Proved to be a interesting mix to the maternal human D. N. A. The two are the same height as a normal Kantus. We measured both in between the 6'5" to 6'9"range. They are capable of great intelligence, and fighting skills are far superior to any solider we have seen so far. Though Terran, the predominate male is showing signs of emotionally instability. The link to Elaine and them are slowly closing in links. If only I could figure out what is missing. But at least..."_ The message stopped, the sounds of static and then the whirring as if the original message was erased. Elaine turned to see what was wrong with the bot when the screen light up. Adam's faced showed now. Standing right where Elaine was.

"_Lets see... yes I think I got it." Adam nodded, then wiped his brow with the sleeve of his white lab coat. The thing gold frames of his glasses shone for a moment as he moved back towards the empty tube. He had a locust looking male in front of him; sitting in a chair. There was still the I.V. Tubes running into the locust's arm, and electrode patches attached to certain areas of his head, and chest. Adam sat across from the locust. It didn't seem like any one else was in the lab with them. _

Elaine watched engrossed with the video. Her head tilted to one side as she noted the way Adam's body was sitting slightly hunched to one side as if he was hiding something, and the way he kept looking over his shoulder every few minutes. They sat in silence then Adam looked at Terran. El's brow arched up as she thought, '_He's too drugged up. But doesn't seem like Adam is doing that. But I remember that day. Except that's not Terran. No ... that's Eric.'_

Elaine drifted back to that day, she closed her eyes; _the sunlight penetrated thru the dirty bank of windows on the eastern side. It was the pinnacle of the day, and there was a buzz thru out the techs and nurses. Even Adam Fenix seemed to be on edge. Elaine stood in the atrium when she first heard the sounds of an approaching king raven. The 'chukka chukka chukka' echoed when she took a fighting stance. Across from her was Eric who mirrored her stance. Both with their legs slightly bent, their backs straight, shoulders squared. The only differences besides Eric's broad shoulders and muscular tones was his fists were closed and tightly tucked to either side of him. Elaine's were at ease at her side with each rise and fall of her chest they flexed open and closed._

_The atrium shook as the king raven's were landing. It was some time after emergence day; and whom ever was making an appearance was a high up in the brass. The soldiers around them seemed to be alert to either of them. Elaine stood there as Eric roared at her, flexing his muscles, trying to appear larger than he was before his feet started moving in a full blown run towards Elaine. She stood there in her stance till he came with in a couple of feet, she lowered her centre of gravity; rolling her hips as she launched herself in to a spin kick. Her boot connecting with his jaw, throwing his weight off as he collided in to her. _

_The two rolled on the ground, Eric's massive hands pummelling Elaine in the sides as she threw up her arms to protect her neck and face; her body wasn't pinned as she quickly rolled to her bruising stomach; the sounds of pen checking and scribbling as she drew in a breath. Filling her lungs to compacity as she drew her knees up under her. Eric moved with her, still aiming for the spot just above her kidneys. As he lined his body behind hers, she quickly rose up, cracking him in the face with the back of her head._

"_KRACK!" Both felt the greying on outer rims of their vision, Eric wobbled backwards, his hands trying to correct the crooked nose, Elaine quickly moved, with lithe grace and deliberate movements, she was on him, beating her fists in to his face, repeatedly beating him where she cracked him. _

"_Clap. Clap. Clap." _

_Some one was clapping at the display, just audible over Elaine's guttural growls and series of undecipherable words. Eric was trying to buck her off when she wrapped her legs around his hips; even with the shooting pain thru her knuckles and wrists. The taste of copper in her mouth; she kept fighting._

"_She's showing a steady progress. Her healing abilities alone are three or four times better than a regular human being..."Adam started, preening over her as she more than a test subject._

"_And can she procreate?"_

_Adam knew that question was coming, Chairman Prescott seemed too eager for early test results; that he could not see the viability in ending the Locust/Human war on Sera. Something on the Chairman's smirking features or the glint his eyes as he watched Elaine didn't sit right. "She's not a __broodmare Chairman. She wasn't created for that purpose."_

_Prescott looked to Adam. 'Snivelling Doctor, seems hes going soft. First was with the hammer of dawn and now with a woman.' His head shifted slightly as he stroked his chin. "Think of the possibilities Adam. Best of both worlds. And even you said that the Locust females gestation periods aren't as lengthy as human females. Not only that but as well the extra strengths to show that human race here on Sera is the dominate one."_

_Adam Fenix shook his head as he watched Elaine. "Are you saying that the only reason you wanted this done was so you can make brood mothers... so that they have litter after litter of cannon fodder?" Then he turned to look at Prescott. His left fist was closed, his knuckles gone white from the strain. _

_Eric was a bloody mess when the audible sound of some one being knocked back, when Adam finally got Elaine off him. Prescott was against the wall growling at Adam. "You'll regret that."_

_Adam glared at him. "I regret listening to an idiot trying to be like his father." _

_Prescott stood there for a moment then turned to leave. He looked at Elaine with a sneer, his hand rubbed his jaw as he and his vanguards left. Eric was being carted out to the infirmary as Adam held on to Elaine's arm. Then turned to look at her. Checking his vitals as his assistant strode up. _

"_What was that about Doctor?"_

_He was flashing a light into Elaine's pupils. "A disagreement on options."_

_Her manicured brows rose up as she wrote down the various numbers he called out. "A disagreement? I would say you won then."_

_He chuckled lightly. "I won this round only Moira. He just doesn't see Elaine's potential."_

_Moira tossed her long strawberry curls over her shoulder as she slowly moved to Elaine's right. Checking the bruising damage. "I think she might have some bleeding under the skin. And what is her potential Doctor?"_

_Elaine shivered at the soft touches as she was being examined, She could figure out quite quickly on what was wrong. Besides the slight concussion, a fractured cheek bone, two black eyes, a broken nose, countless bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, and a few deep cuts, and bruises. As she stared on Terran was staring back at her. Her fat, and bloody lips curled int a snarling smirk. 'I won this round.'_

_Adam stopped and looked at Moira as he settled on his heels, checking Elaine's extremities. "Do you know why I choose to make her a female?" He paused as he watched Moira's hair bob. "Its not because the female is docile. Quite the opposite. She's a fighter, a natural killer, protector, and she would be independent."_

_Moira laughed lightly. "You're kidding right Doc?" Her pens scratched at the paper as she made her notes and recordings. She didn't have to look up to see Adam's face to know he never kids. "How many females do you know that are all that? Even I am not all that."_

_Adam looked at her in regard, his hand stroking at his chin again, the other slumped across his chest, holding the end of his elbow. 'No you are not.' He turned his darkening gaze to Elaine. 'But she is. She wouldn't allow those she cares about harmed, shes smarter, faster. She was made to succeed where we have failed.'_

_Moira's heels brought Adam back from his methodical thinking as the nurses started tending to Terran and Elaine. The grunts and growls between the two when placed in the infirmary in close quarters echoed long after the heels stopped. Adam's shoulders sagged as the weight of too much bared down on him._

Elaine felt Dom's hands touch her shoulders as he shook her a bit. "Elaine? El? ELAINE?"

Shaking her head softly; and blinking her eyes several times as she tried to disperse the fog of that particular memory. "Yah Dom what is it?" She made it look like she was sleeping standing up, but greatly failed.

Dom studied her closely for a minute. "Hoffman wants to know how you're coming along? Anything of use yet?" His brown eyes travelled over her shoulder to the tube. As he watched the creature in side, he had the feeling it was watching him in return. '_Seriously wheres the sires? How much did Maria know was going on here? What did they do to Elaine? Was she suppose to be like __them? Poor kid... no wonder she doesn't like Marcus' dad much. The deeper we go it seems the more we find out that he wasn't really more concerned about his job.'_

Elaine turned and nodded, her hand rested on tube. "Yeah but I need some docs to look at them first."

Dom nodded, pausing as if he were to say something, but decided to not too. He smiled weakly at Elaine then left the labs. The flesh on his arms goose pimpled. With all the reasons they were there. It didn't settle easy with him. He strode quickly thru the corridor, and turned the corner to where Hoffman set up command.

"Ah Santiago.. any news?" Hoffman spoke easily as he stood in front of the first bank of computers they passed. He was quietly sipping his black coffee. Trying to save off the chill he had from the facility.

"Yes, Sir. She needs a couple of docs. Thinks there is a few that could be of use."

Hoffman's head inclined a bit,then looked to the screens as he watched the labs. "Good I will patch in a request." His eyes focused thru the snowy reception. _'What abominations did they create here and how much is just becoming declassified.' _Then he turned to Dom. "Dismissed. I think your squad is outside enjoying what is left of this _vacation._ I think y'all should go and check out the village for weapons and supplies. "

Dom nodded as Hoffman confidently strode to see what Elaine had exactly found. Then let his fall, rolling it slowly as he made his way out of the building. _'A change of scenery is gonna be __welcomed after this place.'_

~~~/~~~

Baird wiped his hands on a newly mad rag as he finished tinkering with the dill, his blue eyes drifted to the others. _'What is she doing up there? I wonder what sort of shit detail they have her on. I mean she deserves to be here too with us. Maybe I should get her something.' _He torqued the bolts a bit farther as Marcus leaned against the dill trying to read the old layouts.

Bernie sat on a crate, cleaning her long shot. "Okay lets not all talk at the same time."

Cole chuckled as he he sat down next to her, eating a slice of watermelon. Baird looked over, "You're gonna get dysentery from that shit." Cole let his shoulders rise and fall quickly as liquid watermelon dripped down his chin. Baird arched a brow. "Seriously do you even know where they grow those plants? Have you seen any watermelon patches around here?"

Cole grinned, resembling at kid rather than a battle hardened solider. " I ain't asking where they grew 'em, I am just enjoying the taste."

"So what is it we are suppose to be looking for Dom?"

Dom looked up from his distant thoughts to Marcus. "Some sort of survivors."

Anya's hands gestured as she spoke. "But that's a weapons a facility. There should be a lab in there."

"Well there is. And it seems Elaine knows a lot about it."

Marcus nodded slowly, the cradled his lancer watching the villagers carrying baskets of odds and ends. "Ah, I bet."

Baird finished working, and stood up. Dusting himself off as he walked off to the market. Avoiding the conversation of Elaine, his eyes scouring for some thing for Elaine. As he walked away Marcus turned looking oddly at him then to every one else.

"Don't be ragging on Baird's lady." Cole chuckled and finished off his sweet, summery fruit.

Marcus ran a hand over his face. "Just great." Then decided to go on his own trek around the village as Dom and Anya sat down with Cole and Bernie.

"Cole can you get me some of that watermelon?" Bernie asked after setting her sniper rifle aside, noting the distraught look Dom carried like a second skin. They watched as Cole walked off to go retrieve Bernie the melon, taking the subtle hint. "Spill it."

Anya waited an extra minute then looked at Dom. "Whats going on?"

Dom shifted as he tried to get comfortable, it if was possible. "I already explained whats going on."

Bernie looked right at him, she studied the way his body shifted. "Elaine's one of them. We all know that."

Before she could finish her statement, Dom cleared his throat. "You didn't see those things in the tubes." His shoulders drooped a bit as he looked between the two woman. "They are still alive. Its just creepy."

Anya nodded slowly with a frown, then the remaining three just focused on other things. Cole returning with some extra food for them as they tried to enjoy what little time they could. Their eyes drifting over the marketplace as Baird was _shopping._ He kept picking up various different objects, trying to find something that Elaine would like.

Baird frowned, it was really hard to find Elaine anything. There were a few locust items, littering the table top of one table, _'I don't want her to be reminded of the hollow. Bloody grub shit.'_ As he turned, the sun shone thru the could cover, high lighting the blade of a retro lancer. _'Elaine would like that._' He picked it up, it brought back memories of training, he looked down the sight, It was almost like back in the old days. He looked up, trading a couple of ration bars and a broken knife. Baird grinned from ear to ear as he made his way back to the group. _'Whoever said the way to a man's heart was thru his stomach, also said a way to a woman's heart is give her a big ass gun.'_

Bernie laughed a bit as she saw Baird return with an ancient weapon. "What do you got there Blondie?"

"Just a wish you were here postcard granny."

~~~/~~~

Elaine tossed the last of the files in the pile. She spent the better part of her day and night in the labs. It didn't haunt her as much when she learnt about the origins of the others. It bothered her that they stayed in tubes and she didn't. Elaine settled on the steps that lead down to the main floor. Her head was held between her two hands as she shook. She was hungry, exhausted, and mentally felt like she ran thru the ringer when Hoffman copped a squat next to her.

"Find anything of interest?"

She looked at him. _'Sure so the C.O.G. Can benefit from all the pain and hurt you caused to begin with.'_ Elaine's mouth opened as she went to speak.

Hoffman looked at the lab, his hands resting on his knees, the pair looking like a grandfather and his grand daughter, sitting on the dock. "This place should be burnt down." He looked at Elaine who went from a rabid face to shock. He patted her knee. "I don't agree with the non sense they did here. And you will have your doctors showing up here in a few hours."

"Th- thank you." Elaine stuttered as the arrogance flooded out of her, then she looked to the lab, primarily her tube. Her blue eyes couldn't stop studying the shards left, and how every one else was stuck there.

The lab robot, Ichabob whirred up to them, appearing as the screen folded out. Elaine had thought that she went thru all the entries as it started up again. The static and rolling bar crossed over the screen as Adam sat down in front. He had aged a decade since the video document before. The bot beeped a few times before Adam looked over his shoulder then the other. No one else was around him, in the back ground was Elaine sleeping in the generic box room. She was having a fit full sleep and Maria was sleeping next to her; cradling her close every time Elaine whimpered.

"_Elaine. If you are seeing this, then all my fears haven't come to terms yet. But I believe you should know why - " He paused as his hand rubbed at his chin, glancing over his shoulder._

"What the hell is this?" Hoffman straightened up.

Elaine blinked as she watched. The image jumped a bit, and the static was starting to take over the voice. _"You should know why you wouldn't find any of your history in the notes. Why you only find statics, and medical procedures." _The voice cleared up a bit._ " Elaine your maternal D.N.A. Is not like any of the other test subjects." _There was a sharp scream from Maria in the back ground, then there was silence. Adam started to frown._ "Your mother's D.N.A. Is from the hollow; yes you have the same characteristics as the others. One of your parents being locust.."_

Elaine rolled her eyes when Hoffman looked at her; then back at the screen. Silently putting pieces together. '_Figures...this is next big weapon to destroy Sera.'_

"_Elaine, this isn't easy. But I fear that once people out you will end up in another lab. I am sorry it wasn't fair to keep you locked up. Maria proved that you needed a life. I am sorry I couldn't provide you that. If things...were different..." _The picture faded when it finally cleared after moments of silence, his hands were at his chin. He was staring off behind Ichabob. _"Elaine your mother is Myrrah. It was on agreement that we ended this war. She specifically wanted you to survive looking more human."_

Elaine shut her eyes hard, then looked at the screen. '_So the creator and the queen planned for me to be some sort of great peace bringer. Oh please... no pressure there. What a spiny little bast...'_

"_Elaine I am your father. You were named after my deceased wife. Elaine you are special. There will never be any one like you because I destroyed my notes. Just keep that knowledge from..." _As Elaine choked on the very breath in her lungs, she trashed her head side to side as her wild locks flowed over her shoulders. "_I did it all for you. Be careful. And some one have mercy on our souls." _It ended, there was no more. The static took over the video and sound, showing the years of corruption and lack of care.

"WHAT?" She screeched.

Hoffman tugged at his ear when the ringing started to fade. "Listen Elaine. I don't know exactly if what Fenix says there is true. But if you are..." He looked at Elaine as she finally stilled, staring at her hands. "what he says. Your secret is safe with me. And I will leave it up to you what we do with this place and the notes."

Elaine jutted her jaw a bit out. She took slow breathes; She got up, grabbing her pistol as she descended the stairs. She was numb and the ice was flowing thru her veins as she lined up the first shot. The pressure of her heart hammering in her chest. Her thumb smoothed over the safety. "Once the doctors freed the four, I want this place and all the notes destroyed. " There was an soft _click_ as she turned the safety off, her finger squeezed the trigger, and shot several rounds in to three tubes. The subjects long dead.

The festering water hit Hoffman's sense of smell quickly. It smelt like being in the latrine on a hot summer's day. He gave a stiff nod and turned on his heel. Moving to the outside where the smell was already dissipating. Her hear the sound of five more shots sounding off the walls before he turned down another hall.

As Elaine's weapon arm fell to her side, the other resting up on the glass of Terran's tube; she felt so cold inside. Adam's words echoed in her head over and over. '_Myrrah is your mother. I did it all for you. I am your father.' _Elaine slide down the tube, feeling to cool temperature against her back as she sat on the floor. Her blue eyes staring at the floor as the putrid water ran down to the drain. She didn't know whether to be elated to the news or to feel hollow.

It was like being freed from the hollow, the first time she had seen day light in years, she cowered away from it, it burnt her to see and her skin. The world outside had changed so much from when Maria brought her over to the main land. Elaine couldn't remember exactly how she got back to the islands. The memory was hazy still, even after all these years, and was a toss up between border some dingy and letting it float away as she hide under some tarps, or being taken prisoner again, being drugged up and brought over as some stranded's play thing. The second started to become less likely.

Terran fluttered with his breathing tubes, and the constant tubes feeding him nutrients, and medicine. As did Erin beside him. The other two were just Drones. Human mother, locust father. They just called them 13 and 19. Elaine looked up from the drain, their tubes off to the right of her. She started to laugh to herself as her cool blues started skittering around the room. The memories started to flood thru her, this place was horrid but it was home. And now she knew why she was so special.

Tears started to flow down from her eyes, rolling in soft tempid waves on her cheek. She drew up her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping themselves around them, trying to make herself in to a ball as she rested her forehead on her knees. Sobs racked her body. Whispering over and over again. " I am not a frail creature." But she couldn't make herself believe. It was so hard to stop thinking about Adam's confession.

Baird stood on the steps of the lab, seeing Elaine tyring to make her self so small as she sat against a tube. Setting down the gift for her, he moved with quick movement till he was in front of her. '_As bad ass as she is... she doesn't need to be alone.'_ He bent down to her. His hands resting on hers as she glanced up at him thru her bangs. His fingers curled around hers as he pulled her up to him, then his arms wound around her as she buried her head against his shoulders.

Elaine tried to stifle the tears and sobs that had threatened her, her arms hanged at her sides for a few more moments. Then her hands rested on his arms, in behind her Baird could see the creature in the tube flutter, his eyes watching them closely with a predatory glare. Feeling uneasy, Baird lead Elaine away from the labs, stopping to pick up her present as he held her close to his body possessively, then kissed the top of her head as he handed her the retro lancer.

"Whats this?" She wiped the back of her hand against her eyes. Then looked at the retro lancer in her other hand. Softly flipping it over as she inspected it. It had seen some nasty business by its previous owners, that was evidently, the bayonet was scored, and bloodied. It weighed a bit lighter than the lancer with the chain saw, and felt like it was molded for her hand. Her eye caught the scratching marring the surface. Her fingers traced along her name.

"I hope you like it." Baird whispered against her temple as they walked down the hall way.

Elaine nodded softly then inclined her head to look at him, the length of her tresses rolled down her back. She could smell the carbolic soap he used, the ashy scent with grease. '_Will wonders never cease.' _Her smiled brightened a bit to a luke warm reception, the earlier findings still bore thru her as she tried to relax a bit. "Thank you Damon I really love it." She stood up on her tip toes intending to lightly kiss his cheek as he turned his head at the right time. Their lips melding to one.

He was warm, masterful yet gentle as his lips sought hers. His hands slide along her body, hugging every curve till they wound themselves in her hair. Her lips soft and full following his lead. Her one hand holding tight to the lancer, the other's fingers resting on his jaw bone with the feather like touch. Her eyes locked with his deep fathomless blue eyes, then closed softly. Trying to lock the memory away in her mind forever.

After his left hand won its freedom, it raked softly and slowly thru the stresses down the spine of her back, evoking the barest of tingles to ripple thru her. He breathed in slowly thru is nose, memorizing her scent. Memorizing the feel of her lips, the way her heart beated faster against his. The way she touched him as if he were going to fracture and blow away like dust. The way she followed his lead, hungrily. Her body was hot to the touch, and her cheeks painted the softest hue of pink he had seen in a long time.

As the kiss slowed, deepening there was a clearing of a throat behind them. Slowly Baird broke away from Elaine as his eyes opened to see Bernie standing there with a few C.O.G. Doctors. He chuckled lightly as his hand travelled from her hair, to her jaw. Cupping it as his thumb ran over her lower lip, leaning in. He whispered so that she could only hear. "We should continue this later when we don't have company." Taking a slide step back, allowing Elaine to steady herself. "Heya granny."

Bernie watched Baird's smug look, her brow arched up as she gestured with her head. "They need you in the helipads, one of the King Ravens isn't right."

Baird nodded as Elaine finally turned around. _'Busted. And she doesn't look all too happy to see it. Oh shit,' _she sighed softly. Running her hand thru her tangled tresses. "Er um... hi Bernie."

"Don't er um ... Hi Bernie me Elaine."

She frowned more, clipping the lancer to her back pack. _'Okay she's really pissed off.'_ Elaine started to gnaw at her lower lip as she rocked nervously on her heels. Both of her arms folded behind her as her hands twisted her obsidian hair in her fingers.

Bernie huffed out something as she looked to the doctors when they walked passed, eyeing up the red faced Elaine. "I hope you realize what you **exactly** are doing Elaine!" It was a statement more than a question.

The tone of Bernie's voice made her flinch, her mouth closed as her lips pressed together in a thin line while her head inclined up and down in a slow succession. "Mm hmm." Elaine looked away trying to avoid Bernie's gaze. Elaine remembered the last time she did that was when Bernie tried to teach Elaine how to be civilized. Elaine covered up her chuckle with a cough as she thought about it. '_Still was his fault that he got his arm broken in the first place, he tried to take my tags.'_

Bernie saw how Elaine lightly touch her Locust tags at her neck. Bernie's coiled hair rolled over her shoulder as she walked closer. "You realize that boy is a soldier. He doesn't have time to have a tryst and needs to be alert. And I don't need to tell you were babies come from do I?"

Elaine choked as she sucked in a breath. '_Oh gawds no. She isn't starting that again.' _Elaine groaned as she turned to face the bear Bernie was trying to be. "Bernie. We. Were. Only. Kissing." She carefully enunciated each word as she spoke slowly.

Bernie's right eye twitched slightly in delight that she was causing Elaine to be uncomfortable. "Yah well you know when a man and a..."

Elaine's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she raised up a hand to Bernie, her head shaking quickly back and forth, causing her tangle mess of hair to shadow her features. "Bernie seriously stop." Elaine looked at the older woman for a moment. "I know about the birds and the bees. When a mama bird gets frisky she beats down the daddy bird and has her way with him till she lays a egg. But I see you're starting to lay one now; I am gonna go over there... now... quickly too." Nodding Elaine broke into a fast gaited walk right after the doctors to the labs.

Bernie laughed loudly as she stood there. Hoffman strode up behind, he had silently watched the last bit of the conversation, chuckling as he stopped at Bernie's side. "I take it there is a island romance blooming?"

Bernie turned to look at him, her amused smile softening her features. "Yah, and they are so easy to tease right now. Kinda reminds me of one of those old films."

Hoffman smiled as he fell at ease with Bernie being so nearby; with after everything they had been thru he was thankful for another veteran to the game, and one he can trust. "I guess we shall be making sure that they aren't on the same roster when it comes to patrol."

Bernie just chuckled and started back down the hall. "It might be a good idea."

~~~/~~~

Elaine helped cart the bodies from the tubes, those who were left. Her fingers wrapped around the tubes leading in to Eric, carefully pinching the feed as she drew out the long cylindrical needle out of his arm. Tossing it aside with disgust, then ripping off the electrodes. Letting them hanging from the top of the tube. It was a eerie sight as she looked back at it, hearing the wheels on the gurney squeak away.

The doctors worked quickly getting the limbs to work and respond. Making sure that they don't scare the _patients._ Though their locust like appearance, the doctors took their size more as a threat. Terran was the first who awoke from the drug coma. His hand shot up wrapping around the neck of one of the doctors. Elaine moved quickly, jumping up on Terran's gurney, her weight barring down on his chest. Her face was inches away from his as she bared her teeth at him.

The doctor's hands were hitting at Terran's massive arm; his vision was starting to grey around the edges. His twitching was starting to slow as his body was gasping for the vital air he so needed. The strangled cough came out lower than a whisper. His voice whined. "He... help ...me."

Elaine's fist curled and connected with force as the audible _pop _could be heard. It was a moment later when the doctor fell to the floor released from the grip. Terran's eyes met Elaine's as she bared her teeth more. His lips pulled back over his teeth. Mimicking her very sign of aggression. Her head surged forward. Head butting him as she spoke in a clipped tone in locust growls, and hiss.

The doctor's frozeas the watched the human looking female and peached colour locust male glared at each. The lab echoed the sounds of the needles in the tubes hitting against the back of the glass, and the feeds still ran rampant.

Terran'ss jaw popped back in to place as he nodded, letting Elaine win silent match, she waited for a moment longer then slinked off his body, her boots hitting the floor asTerrann grabbed her arm, tugging her close as his thumb with a razor like nail dug in to it. Creating a long cut from shoulder to mid bicep. "Traitor." He hissed out as she glared at him.

Her hand shot out quickly at his throat, curling her nails around his Adam's apple. She growled, watching him closely as the blood trickled down her arm. The slow red essence curled over his fingers when he slapped her hand away with his free hand. His body responding to his will now. The hand that slapped hers away as she blinked wrapped at the collar, he easily picked her up and tossed her back in to the glass.

The sound of it shatter, and the wind being knocked out of her started the chain of panicked, and clipped shouts. Elaine's body wracked in pain, she looked down at her body, the littering of glass and blood, she pushed her self up. She could hear only Terran's heavy breathes, and scrapping on the floor as he made his way to her position quickly.

She pushed herself up quickly. Pain and her body protesting. Her skin rippled at the thought of having to fight like this again. Dominance.She hand to show how was more dominate. Rising to her knees, her hand curled around a jagged shard of glass. Her feet moved on their own volition as she propelled forward.

Terran came at her. Huffing thru his bared teeth, fingers itched to wrap, and strangle her breathe. _ 'Must prove I stronger. Must make the traitor pay.'_ He was still stuck in the same loop that claimed Elaine. The same training that they both went under to be immoveable beacons to the test of human superiority.

Her arm swung out like a rattle snake striking at its attacker. The glass bit thru the skin in his forearm as she went to punch with the other side. She couldn't breathe, her lungs weren't finding enough room to spare any more oxygen. There were flecks of Gray and sparkling stars on the out rim of her vision. She saw red, her adrenaline kicked thru her.

The two locked in to punching, trying to show who was stronger. Who was faster. As the other three _patients_ awoke watching and cheering solely in the only language they knew. With the guttural and hiss sounds the doctors stayed on the outer fringe of the labs, some pointed a shaky gun at the fray.

"I'll slice you open." Terran growled as he landed punches in to her midsection.

Elaine coughed as her body was being beaten slowly inch by inch. Her steel blues focused on Terran and only Terran as her hand gripped the glass shard, wiggling it back and forth in his arm as it cut her own hand in return. "And I'll make you bleed!" She screamed at him.

Hoffman could hear the commotion, his feet moved in to a swift run along with the doctor's escorts. They stood at the door, His eyes focused on the two in combat. With in a blink of a eye he watched as Elaine's knee shot up to his groin, her fists moving to his solar plexus, then pushed him back.

Terran stared up from the ground at Elaine. As she stood over him, the fell down with her knees finding his chest first. Her hands pressing down on his windpipe. She already knew she couldn't truly beat Terran. He out matched her on strength, size, and speed. The only thing she had for her was wit. But the pain started to over ride the parts of her brain were her nefarious plans came from. The haze was starting to ebb and flow back and forth.

Hoffman cleared his throat, moving to the doctor with the gun; forcing the gun out of the shaking hands. "I believe they have an accord."

The doctors exited the room, refusing to work around unstable creatures. Elaine looked up, her right eye was swollen and bruised, her lip cracked and fat. She grinned up to Hoffman as she then looked to Terran. She only just barely showed her own strength.

Eric was watching Hoffman with apt curiosity. "We fight."

The statement made Hoffman bristle. After everything that Elaine allowed to be seen from the notes that were left behind. He was staring at a human coloured locust. _'Prescott went to far this time. Making us look like the enemy or the enemy look like us.'_ His gaze fell on Elaine as Terran sewed up her bicep. '_Making them strong, quick, and able to procreate. Never thinking of the consequences of what would happen if they fell in to Locust hands. Elaine may look human, but she is just as dangerous as the rest of them.' _ He didn't like to begrudge the matter, but they all shouldn't of existed. Yet here they were. _'But on whose side are they going to fight.'_

Terran looked up as he saw Hoffman watching Elaine silently. It didn't take much for the small freakish kin to realize they weren't truly wanted. Her growled looking to Elaine who was still preening like a peacock at surviving after so many years away from the labs. Only facing purebred humans.

"Hoffman." She spoke slowly with a diplomatic tone. Her smile faded as she looked battle hardened in her own way. "I need C.O.G. Armour. If you want good fighters and our trust. You have to trust my judgement."

Victor Hoffman snapped out of his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel the worse when it came to the situation. He didn't know exactly what was done to the five survivors of this hell hole. "Elaine you have..."

She looked thru her messed hair. '_I want to be human, I want to at least feel like I am human.'_ She breathed out, her obsidian locks wavered with the breathe. "Hoffman, they are well trained, and can go in to places you can't."

Hoffman paused. He nodded as he weighed his options. Killing them would only hurt Elaine who wanted to stay with the C.O.G. Or at least that was his assumption. Allowing them free could cause a tear thru the precious remaining sanity with in the humans left Sera. The only logical route was making them soldiers. His upper lip curled. "Well boys, Prescott be damned." He nodded sending one of the escorts to get the spare armour. "I guess this means you are all classified."

~~~/~~~

Every one else was outside, the four _brothers_ dressed in their blackened armour when Elaine took one last look at shell of her nightmares. Her picture in hand as she ripped it in half. Putting Maria's half back. She stared at the child in it. It was a life time ago when she didn't know any better. Her free hand down dug out a lighter from her pocket. Flicking it to life as she lit the image. Watching the image curl and melt. Then tossing it on the ground where the now fuel dosed pile of notes, and research notes littered. She looked around as the flames started to roar spreading faster than rust lung.

The exploding glass made Elaine turn and leave the labs. Destroying the evidence of their existence didn't make her gut relax at all as she moved along the smell of refined emulsion fuel made her dizzy as she made her trek back out of the building. She could hear the rotating of the king raven's rotors. The crackling sizzle behind her. The heat was causing her to sweat as she finally made her way outside.

Dom turned to see the yellowing oranges behind Elaine. She held out something to him. As he took it from her, he could hear her say "its not mine to keep." His brown eyes narrowed on to the ripped up picture. He knew the image, frowning as Maria smiled up from it.

~~~/~~~

Confusion rang thru as one more King raven landed, Prescott moved with a swagger of a politician. He was furious that a C.O.G. Facility was up in flames. "Hoffman what the hell is going on here?"

Elaine stood with her brethren watching Prescott with a predatory attention. She put up a hand as one of the nameless twins surged further. She spoke in the locust language slowly as she looked to the visor. Cradling her new toy as her staff halves hung at her hips, she turned her attention back to Prescott when Bernie waved her over. "Stay put." She looked to Terran this time who nodded slowly.

Prescott watched with a lecherous grin forming on his smooth features. Baird noticed this as he gripped his lancer tightly and looked back to Elaine who moved with grace and a swagger at her hips. Her focus was on the group at large, her features were hardened.

"Aine. Prescott." Hoffman started shooting Delta a pointed look not to correct him.

Elaine nodded but refrained from talking. She could feel the bile rise up in her throat as she stood there.

"Ah the stranded and her brothers who wanted to join the C.O.G."

Baird muttered, "Survivors."

Elaine gave Baird a small private smile as she turned her attention to him.

Prescott looked at Elaine then tried to follow her gaze before he canted his head, his arms wrapping behind his back. "What can they do?"

Elaine looked back to Prescott. Just looking at him made her stomach sick. "We can track, fight ..."

Prescott looked at the four with a slow smile. He took in their size, the fact they were tall and built like any veteran to the C.O.G. "Good we can send them back to Port and you Aine will be needed with one of our encampments. They are short staffed with helping families..."

Elaine watched as Anya's eyes went wide. _'He wants to send me to a breeding prison. Oh hell no." _ Elaine tossed her lancer to Baird who caught it easily as her fist crumpled in to Prescott's nose. Shaking her fist as she took her lancer with her other hand. She walked back to four locust males.

Their bodies displayed a tightly wound trigger ready to spring. They watched Elaine's own aggression flow freely. Baird watched Prescott for a moment before going after Elaine.

Holding his nose as it spurted blood. "What the hell was that for? Some one arrest her."

Anya stepped in quickly after Marcus produced a dirty rag to Prescott. "They are a packaged deal Sir. Aine has proven her fighting capabilities over and over again."

"I think the bitch broke my nose."

Hoffman smirked .

Elaine turned as she stayed close to others like her. Her eyes didn't fall back to the group with Prescott. She was trying to slow the want to rip him apart limb by limb. '_If it wasn't for him I wouldn't of been created.'_ Her fist didn't relax as she looked now to Marcus. He was watching them, then turned back to the group. Her lips curled in a slow amused smirk, then looked to Baird who was watching the group from her side.

"You okay?"

Elaine nodded.

Prescott got the blood to stop from rushing out his nose, he growled as Hoffman and Anya kicked in to gear trying to soothe the situation. "Fine. Make them swear the oath." He turned walking back to his helicopter with the doctors and escorts. _'Then I will make that bitch pay. She'll regret ever trying that shit with me.'_

Hoffman chuckled. "Already done. All except Aine."

"Make sure you explain propriety to the stray bitch."

~~~/~~~

Elaine watched as the Terran, Eric, and the twins boarded the other king raven with Bernie, Hoffman, Cole and Anya. It lifted away as Baird pulled her up as she turned. Standing at the gun well she watched the building collapse into its self, the flames reaching up as the sounds of small explosions came from inside it. She gripped at the roll bars in the copters ceiling. Baird sat on the seat next to her; watching the smoke slowly fade in to the distance.

Marcus watched the two then solely focused on Elaine.

It was a long ride back to the Port. The chukka_ chukka chukka_ washed out any conversations as the two king raven's sailed thru the clouds above the waters below. The sun was slowly setting in a smokey haze of oranges and deepening purples.

The group in the first copter watched the waters below, it had been the first time the four ever were outside of their tubes or lab in many years. They didn't, unless the elected official for them asked a question. Hoffman knew their secret and knew that as for now he could be trusted. But for how long was another question.


	7. Chapter 7 Trust

**I do not own Gears of War, I wish I did but sadly Don't.**

**THanks to Porcelain Fish for being an AWESOME BETA PERSON! And thanks to those who read it. Please comment, a little hint on how you want the story to go would be great :)**

**Gears of War : Day at the Beach **

**Chapter 7 -Trust**

Elaine sat on the doctor's slab, the piercing bright white light flashing in her eyes rapidly as the examination continued on. She could hear the older woman go on about different types of jungle rot on exposed flesh, or sodden boots, as well as what sexually diseases were running rampant since Prescott declared an aminunity for those who wished to defer to the C.O.G. She continued to ramble on and on about the proper food intake as well after shoving a wooden tonuge depressor that tasted like barberside. Elaine tried to refrain from gagging as the taste hit the back of her throat.

Doc Hayman was amused as she flashed the little light down her throat. Then turned away. "You weren't listening to a word I said were you Gear?"

Elaine looked up at her and shrugged. "Sorry Doc. I wasn't." Hoffman had warned Elaine that Maryon Hayman was some one who took her role in New Jacinto quite seriously.

The older woman sighed as she pushed up on her whiting bangs. "Okay you need to eat twice the amount of calories you have been."

Elaine's brow shot up. "Err... I ate far less than that and worked at peek performance in the hollow."

Doc doubled back against the small metal side table. The clamour raised a few brows of the patients and other medical staff around them. Taking a moment as her hand fell to her mouth, she took a sharp breath in and gestured Elaine to a more private examination area.

It was another serious of tests, Hoffman had of course relayed to the good ole Doc that she would be getting a rather interesting set of patients to be cleared before active duty. And just as he had briefed the doctor, He had concocted up a story for Elaine to recite. It was a endless drill. Elaine sat on a new slab, while the Doc listened to her breathing then paused.

"You're heartbeat is irregular but the count is exceptional for some one whose under weight."

_In other words you are saying for some one whose a twig. Great Doc. _Elaine thought to herself. "Its due to the trauma I suffered for the couple of weeks, or months in the Hollow." Elaine's body tensed a bit more as she rolled her head between her shoulders, the various audible pops filled the pause. _Okay there is not pussy footing around it. Hoffman said not to reveal too much but I know that look. She smells something. Bernie gives me that look._ She looked at her nails as she pulled an expressionless face, and her best non chalant voice. "Look I was treated like a animal, beaten, starved, raped. You name it I prolly suffered it. The healer's that found me when I surfaced on the islands said I was lucky to be alive, and that I had more stitches than healed flesh."

Maryon's brow shot up, studying Elaine's composure. In her opinon; which she had many, Elaine had yet to face those demons. _And when it does there will be hell to pay. _She nodded her head as she wrote down her findings. "I'll need to draw some blood to make sure you don't have the Nexus flu or anything else from that encounter."

Elaine's smug look returned as she studied the doc. "Seriously? What did Hoffman tell you?"

Maryon's patience was wearing thing for this woman. But before she could lecture her about how Elaine was taking her time away from more pressing matters; even if sprains and the occasional shot up foot were all she was treating since Delta arrived back; Elaine handed her a manila folder.

"You'll find everything in order from the doctor's who rotated us here." She pushed herself off of the slab, as the woman looked over the folder.

Doc flipped thru the various pages for the _Aine's_ family. She frowned, looking up while opening her mouth up to speak. Finding herself alone with her thoughts. "Damn." She tossed the folder down. There was no way to get ahold of the doctors who authorized this until they came back from the other islands. Placing both hands down hard on the table. Frustrated rolled off her in waves as her nurse came along. "Send the next on in. And some one find me Hoffman." She bellowed.

~~~/~~~

Hoffman sat at his desk on the second floor of the deplatidated building. His hands folded up before him as he read various reports; some on raiding of C.O.G. Instalations along the cost, others about the farmer's bickering over not enough protection. It was never ending. This should of been a welcomed relief but it was tedious. Boring. He did not want to spend the twilight of his miltary career stuck behind a desk while the ceiling collasped around his head. "Geez just what I need, my ears up in crap."

"Sir."

Victor looked up to see Anya wearing her old comms related uniform. He chuckled. Gesturing her to enter to meager office. "Yes?"

Anya stood rigid at attention before his desk. "Doctor Hayman needs to see you."

He cringed. "Is she at least in a good mood?"

Anya made her features appear apphrensive and shook her head.

Hoffman stood up and nodded. "thanks." Then headed out the door with Anya in toe. His mind started to form various ways to do damage control. He wasn't sure what shit storm Elaine had left him to deal with.

~~~/~~~

Elaine blended in to the shadows as she hurried her pace down the long corridors till she made her way outside to the parade grounds. Thankful for the fresh air versus the dust mote, and disinfectant of the medical center. The smell of heavy machines, gunpowder, and sweat seemed to be far more reassuring than inside the darkened building. She cringed. _Maybe its because of all those years in a lab that I feel that way._ She mused to herself as she pushed her way thru the crowd.

Bob, one of the twins that was posing as her elder brothers stood at the crates where the oddities tended to hide away. He had a sort of peace about him as he spotted Elaine's distance closing.

Her head tilted a bit as she looked around. It had been endless parades, drills since they arrived in New Jacinto. Elaine never saw how Bob was in the labs, rather it was she couldn't remember him. Vaguely she could his twin. He was the more aggressive of the two. And out of all the _failed_ experiments Terran and herself were the most aggressive with the alpha and dominance command structure engrained in to their D.N.A. But this was different than a lab. They were free.

Though Bob stood there, completely appeased with the world around him. The queit tranquilty of no feeding tubes or drugs, he was relishing the time that he could leave this world too behind.

"Are you alright Bob?" Elaine asked as she stood beside him. Trying to figure out what he was staring at.

Bob watched the humans march, practice, converse with out a clue as to what laid inside their own barriers. "Yes." He said in the gutteral sounds of Locust tongue.

She sighed. He had come so far with talking, or the latter. Questioning. It wasn't in the nature of the Locusts to question their existance nor the orders issued. However with their human natures now finally surfacing. Bob questioned. It didn't bother Elaine that he was gaining some small measures of freedom. She encouraged it. Terran on the other hand wasn't adjusting.

Terran seemed to resent Elaine as any sort of voice of authority. He challenged her openly, and advanced on her as often as he could. Wearing her barriers thin each time.

Elaine brislted as she sensed Terran's presence nearby.

Terran wore his retrofitted C.O.G. Armour as he walked along side Prescott. Even with the blue lenses on the helmet, Elaine's skin began to crawl. She could feel his eyes burrowing in to her. Prescott though seemed unawares of the silent war between the two, he even failed to noticed the stiffening of either one.

"Ah, Aine. I should have you court marshalled and admistrativly punished for the stunt you pulled at the K.R. Landing sight." Prescott stated eloquently.

"I hadn't taken my pledge yet. So you would pubicly punishing some one who was granted a pardon for her crimes the moment I stepped on the soil here at New Jacinto." She tilted her head, her long bangs covering her blue, calculating eyes. "And that would not bode too well with the other survivors now would it? I mean a single woman who punched a man of your sheer size and tenacity. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That should only be a bee sting Sir."

Prescott's hand gingerly touched his nose. The cartilidge was still bruised and trying to reform its bond to the lower half. "Ah well then we will have to rectify that once you are cleared for active duty. Till then Miss Aine. I would like to see you privately in my office before the day is out."

Elaine's body tensed as she slowly nodded looking for a distraction. Any distraction. Prescott still made her feel dirty, and the need to retch was there every time he looked at her. Even the times in the lab facilities; when he checked on their progress. She felt that need. It was the manner he placed himself, maybe it was his stench. She couldn't place it. But as she tried to figure out what exactly she was going to say she heard explosions from the far corner of the installation. Terran's stride fell in with Prescott's as they got him to safety.

Bob looked to Elaine with a chuckle. The corners of his lips curled up slightly under his helmet. "You. Lucky." He spoke finally in Tyran.

Elaine nodded. Indeed but her luck streak was slowly running out. And she could feel it, it was going to be soon. As she watched the C.O.G. Hurry to deal with her lucky distraction, and then strode off to where the non miltary was allocated. Shoving her hands in her pockets and shrugging her braid over her shoulder she walked on queitly avoiding most of the people as she headed to the palmed beach.

~~~/~~~

In the following days Elaine swore her oath to be in the C.O.G. Though she didn't feel anything different as she once imagined. The only benefit it seemed was she was platoon leader of her and those she rescued from living their non existant lives in glass tubes. As she watched from the corner of her eye as Terran shifted uncomfortably. She was granted Corporal, and she ran their little team called Foxtrot. As the procession went on thru the swearing of the oath went on, Elaine mused. _I was told that I had shown great tatical knowledge, and received a review on how my performance was back near Mecca. But who gave it?_ Her eyes drifted over to Delta and then over to the opposite side; where Hoffman stood just right of the chairman.

As others recieved their handshakes and other accolades Marcus shifted uneasily on his feet. He watched Elaine and the men who were now her platoon with great distaste. He had given a reveiw on Elaine. She had shown her self useful, and like Baird her uses were on repairing or building. As well as Locust knowledge. _Though we could of used that knowledge back on the main land weeks ago. _

Baird grinned from ear to ear, the thought that some one else with technical knowledge to tinker with as well as it was Elaine. The woman whom he admittedly had a crush on. Though since they returned to New Jacinto they hadn't much time to see each other like they did days before on another island.

As the people dispearsed Elaine went to talk to Hoffman. He had gestured for her to come over with a simple wave. Though his facial features remained determined. "Great I'm in trouble." She walked with the same approach the other gears had been trained to do. Head held high, shoulders squared.

"Ah Aine. Walk with me."

She nodded. Hating the act she needed to still hide her real name until they knew how much did Prescott recalled to that project. They strode side by side, Elaine wrapping her arms behind her as she took a deep inhale of the foral, humid air. Both dressed in their fine uniforms. "Sir?"

As they crossed the parade square, Hoffman waited a moment before he spoke. "There is a group heading main land... some talk about a distress beacon on our frequency. I nominated you and yours to go."

Elaine nodded. It took time for the information to process in her head. "When do we rotate out?"

Hoffman chuckled. She already sounded like the rest of them here. "Soon enough. Though you will have to take active duty. I assigned you to the motorpool. As for your brothers..."

She looked at him. Cutting off any train of thought that he would of stated. "Sir. They will handle themselves well."

And that was that.

~~~/~~~

It didn't take long for them to fall in to a comfortable routine. Some one had fixed up a television station and there was pre-locust music playing with in the mess and through out certain buildings through out new Jacinto. Delta was schueduled to do the brunt of the patrols and maintenance of the key vehicles. Baird was in his hay day with the comms for the maritime fleet. And Bernie had Elaine help her out with basic survival classes.

Everything around them seemed to mesh. Terrain and the others had found a way to go unnoticed for sometime under their helmets till Elaine had been able to trade a few items for some beige body make up. She frowned as Eric's eyes kept watching her intently. "Stop it."

"Stop it." One of the twins mimicked.

_I don't know what I liked more the fact they were silent, or that I was the only one who was wandering around. _She sighed as she shifted her weight on her feet. Eric closed his eyes as she smeared the beige on his face. "Well at least you have a human color now."

Eric looked to the mirror vainly. Then spoke in a series of grunts and grumbles. She sighed, as much as they taught him in Tyran. He kept speaking in Locust. Or stayed silent. Terrain looked up as he checked over their various weapons. "He says he looks funny. And it itches."

Elaine rolled her eyes as she turned to Terrain. "I know what he said." And there was the part she hated most. Terran. He was an alpha in amongst the males of the group and would likely show Elaine her place in that. As subtle as he was, he kept trying to make her feel small and insignificant. And since the island break out he has made sure to keep pointing out he would eventually beat her in hand to hand combat. Her eyes drifted back to Eric. "Its only while we are to make." she paused and did air quotations. "Our presence known to the stranded who are wanting to convert to the C.O.G."

Eric nodded.

She turned and moved to Terrain. He was the worst of the bunch. He looked the most like a locust. Elaine sat in front of him as he dry shot the pistol in to the ground. Her fingers dabbed in to the container she mixed the dry powder with water and a bit of soap. Improvising as best she could. His hand shot out as her finger tips dabbed his jaw.

His cold stare penetrated her inner soul. He shoved her hand away. "I don't want."

She growled. And shook her head. "Fine then when they see you they can scream Monster and kill you."

Terran forced her to sit back down when she tried to get up. Growling back at her. "Must get close enough to kill. They no get close enough."

It was the simple hissing drawl that emphasized the point. He was smarter than the way he spoke, but the anger seized him up inside. She knew why he was refusing. _He's proud to look like the locust. Proud to have people scared of him._ Elaine pulled her hand away from his grip but to no avail. Terran kept holding on.

He took a long snort of air in through his nose. And then he smiled, slow and deliberate. Almost like the Chairman's; and it ate away Elaine's insides. She'd seen that look directed at her so many times. And seeing it from him could only mean the same or worse. "You smell better now." She blinked, Elaine smelt like the motor pool, and carabolic soap. He took another deliberate sniff of her scent; then pulled her closer to him. Closing the distance between them as he spoke low. "You don't smell like _him!_"

She shook her head as she finally pulled away her hand from his. It was about her scent today. And the day before it was about how she dressed like them. And the day before was something else. He found ways to nit pick and belittle her. _He's trying to break me down. Trying to show his dominance over me again._ Elaine kicked the crate from under him as she handed the other twin who watched silently the impromptu cover up as she grabbed her weapons and their clips. "I swear Terran. If you are going to piss on me and mark me as yours do it already.. just so I can rub your damn nose in it."

"Elaine." Some one shouted as she pulled the belt on.

"Coming." She growled out and glared at Terran before turning to leave.

Terran watched her from where he fell on the concrete then smirked. _I might intend to do that after I break you down, traitor._

She rolled her right arm as she walked towards the group with in the parade grounds. Nodding to a few she recognized from Anya's tour the first few days there. She smiled a bit. "Hey boys." Shaking the hands of a few who had befriended her. _Remember to play human today Elaine._ She cajoled herself.

One of the soldiers walked up with a cocky smile. "Hey Elaine betcha I can whoop you this time?"

She shook her head,_ A perfect way to blow off steam. _She tugged off her belt she just put on. Wondering why she even bothers with it now. "Sure. I know you have motor pool duty this week...think we can trade.. my patrol for it?"

He smirked throwing the first punch as the others had fanned out in to a circle around them. She ducked the fake and ended up in his jab. The air in her lungs rushed out in a _ooff_ sound. As she recovered her swept at her feet, kicking up sand at the same time.

Elaine forced herself up and stood in the training ring, her fists loosely gripped as she stood in a horse stance. Her eyes focused on another gear, there was cheering and a few jeers along the outside of the ring. As the other gears boots kicked up dirt with each heavy laid foot in to the dense golden sand. El didn't move as she slowed her breathing as she shifted her body in to a round house kick. His jaw felt the brunt of the power behind the motion as he was set off balance. Elaine stood over him careful of the legs, she smirked. Then turned, walking away.

"You think that was necessary?"

Elaine let her shoulders rolled then lifted them quickly in a half attempted shrug. "Its not my fault, he wanted a lesson. He got one."

Bernie rolled her eyes. And the two fell in to step to the motor pool. "You think that's a way to make friends here?"

She glanced out of the corner of her right eye, sizing up the senior C.O.G. Member. "Bernie, I've got a question for you..." El waited to Bernie gave a slight nod. "When the hell did you get soft?"

Bernie laughed as Elaine hopped up on the flatbed aptly named "_Betty_."

Dizzy Wallin peeked out of the drivers cabin, his brow shot up and looked down to Bernie. " A bit late aren't you?"

Elaine climbed up the walkway to the troika, she smiled down to the scruffy civi-gear. As her hands checked over the heavy machine gun, she smiled. "You think I look this good with out some work?"

Bernie shook her head. "Make sure shes back in one piece. "

"I know." Dizzy and El called out at the same time, followed by a fit of laughing.

Dizzy looked back to Elaine as he wiped his hands on a greasy clothe, "We are gonna go down the southern roads. Just be careful. And don't scratch Betty."

Elaine laughed as she got all comfortable in her spot. "C'mon Diz this is me we are talking about."

His grizzled face didn't change as he looked at her like he did with his two daughters. "I mean it El. You scratch up Betty, it'll be the last time you girls hang out."

El looked at him oddly. _He has a weird fixation on the dumb lift_. But she nodded as she loaded the chamber. "Yah yah .. just drive old man. And don't cramp our style." she teased.

He chuckled and went in to the cab, the old grind lift started with a wheeze, then a shudder before the engine started to purr. It lurched forward as they started out of the motor pool. There was a clang as some one came up the ladder. Dizzy turned sharply and headed towards the south side of the island.

Elaine's hip caught the railing as the turn came sharply, her botlock pistol drawn on the person as they came up. She grumbled, then shook her head upon seeing Marcus Fenix. "Great."

Marcus walked across the flat bed, "Looks like you have a full ride Dizzy." His finger shoved in his hear.

Dizzy laughed across the comms. "Well Fenix, I was slotted for one... what brings you along.'

Marcus watched the collective of what was left of Jacinto. "Just coming along for the tour."

Elaine bristled as she stood up, her hands gripping the troika's handles. _And I was having such a __good day too. _

As they came along the southern road, the bumps and divots caused the two to bump around. Elaine turned her body to sit on the rail, and her foot pushing up against the other side. Dizzy was cursing up a storm that they didn't need the comms to hear. She looked to Marcus who was standing against the lower gallery's walls when the glint of something caught her eye.

"Fenix... ten o'clock."

His head swiveled a bit, "I see 'em" He pulled out the sniper rifle, looking down the sight.

Elaine's hand twitched on the handles as she slide to stand up. Turning the troika's muzzle to the direction before they heard the _plink_ of a high velocity projectile hitting the grind lift's armour shell.

"Dammit whose hurting Betty?"

She shook her head, flicking the safety off, then aimed towards the brush. "Fenix?"

He tried to track who fired when another _plink _followed in to succession. "Shit."

"Good enough for me." She pressed the triggers tearing down trees. Fenix looked up at her then growled as he couldn't see what exactly where they were. Just the spray of the large caliber bullets. After a few minutes, El's fingers released the trigger. Then stood there listening then looked down her nose at Fenix.

"Come in command." Marcus punched his finger in to his ear.

There was a warble then static before a male voice responded. "Report."

"We had an incursions ..."

Elaine didn't focus after her turned his back on her she leaned against the mounted gun and stared out as the monsterous truck continued its way down the deserted road. The sound of steel rubbing against the massive tires as they cleaned up after years of neglect.

Marcus grumbled as he leaned against one of the wells on the back. And the unease of silence and the vehicle's engine took over again; before Dizzy's voice crackled thru. "Did you get the bastards that were hurting Betty?"

Elaine shook her head as she shifted her weight and put her focus back on the trees. "I'll make sure I give her a good facial when we get back a'ight Diz?"

Marcus looked up oddly at Elaine as she said the most girly thing ever to come out of her mouth. "Not sure they could be hiding."

There was a pause again before the comm crackled again. "I like her answer better."

~~~/~~~

Elaine's right leg wrapped around the ladder as she rested against the back end of Betty. Her C.O.G. Armour laid just by the the remnants of power tools and her lunch beside her grease covered wrenches, she sent several hours since they got back working on her. Making sure none of the lines were punctured, and she gotten ride of the awful rattle when Baird stood at the people sized door. He rested against the jam with his arms folded over his chest.

"That's a sight that I liked to see." He remarked with a smirk.

She looked over her shoulder at him then shook her pigtailed head as she focused on the engine again, hearing his chuckle. "What a little girl on girl action or Betty's manifold opened up and tools scattered around?"

Baird strode to her, climbing up the ladder behind her as she took a bite of her sand which. Waiting till he was right behind her, brushing her long obsidian wisps out of the way; then kissed her neck softly. "Well there is that too. But I meant you all covered in grease, and sweat."

She shivered as she blushed and looked at him. They hadn't much time together alone since they came back from the little island. Between the patrols, Delta and her group there wasn't ever any time. She smirked as she touched his face with her dirty hand, leaving a streak across his cheek.

He laughed as he caught her hand and canted his head backwards; waggling his brows. Elaine laughed. "Frisky?" She leaned in and kissed his lips softly; feeling him kiss her back too as she twisted her leg from its perch and then her body to meet his.

As they kissed they waited to see if Bernie would come in unexpectedly as usual, but it was late at night. Most patrols didn't include complete rounds of the motor pool. Breaking the kiss Baird helped her down from the ladder. Then kissed her as her boots hit the floor, his hands plunged in to her hair.

There was urgency to his kiss, the last time they had a chance to be intimately close was interrupted by Bernie, who then tried to give the birds and bees chat with Elaine. Now there was silence, and the smell of a garage. Baird broke away from the kiss as he shut the door to the part of the garage they were.

She stood against the tire as she watched him, her cheeks painting a rose color as he came back, wrapping his arms around her waist as he ground himself in to her, her lips reclaiming his as they greeted each other. After a few minutes Elaine's hands uprooted themselves from the nape of Baird's neck and started tugging at his shirt.

Slowly his shirt came off as did hers, and they found themselves up on the flat bed part of the lift. Baird laid out the fire blanket as Elaine grabbed a portable radio from one of the work stations. Baird watched her with out a thought in his head except. _Mine._ Then moved to her, leading her to the blanket. Laying her down on it as he folded down next to her, his fingers tracing the plains of her stomach to the crest of her chest.

Leaning into her he kissed her right breast, his mouth felt hot thru the black lace bra she worn. His hand drifted in a soft caress to her hip. Elaine purred contently at the attention he lavished on her right then her left breast. Then she rolled, straddling him as she leaned down. Planting sweet little kisses on his neck. Her hands molded themselves to the endless cords of muscle and scars. She then kissed the scar on his shoulder, then the next, and the next.

"Elaine..." he breathed out in a rasp.

She sat up, smiling down on him as his arms cradled her close and he rolled them over. Pinning her under him. Their hands roamed each others bodies as they could hear the outside world drift on by. Pausing only when they heard the door open, coupled with a few curses in a language Elaine did not recognize then the lights shut off, leaving the skylight and moonlight above to light them.

His eyes stared into hers as they stripped away the rest of their clothes, tossing the fatigues over the side of the lift, taking one of her nipples in his mouth as his hands molded over her form, travelling with a soft caress against the red and black tattoos; leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Elaine's body responded so readily to Baird's soft caresses, and ministrations. Her head rolled back as her hands tangled in his hair. She couldn't think of his touch being gone now. Sighing softly as her black hair cascaded down her back. The moonlight accenting each curve of their bodies and the soft trickling of sweat; creating the effect of sparkling gems on flesh.

Baird carefully maneuvered her to lay on her back, his manhood swelling at the intimate touch of skin to skin. He sat back on his heels staring down at her body. Elaine's every scar, tattoo, bruise only made him more aroused. Whispering as he leaned forward. Nibbling on her ear as his hands travelled down her sides. "Perfection." He started kissing down her neck, biting at the crook lightly then licking at the mark.

Elaine's stomach fluttered with the whisper from Baird's lips. She felt beautiful, like she was being created by his hands, her hands rolling over his form, raking down his shoulders causing faint red marks when she felt his touch at the juncture of her legs. Her body tensing slightly.

Baird sensed her body's sudden state. He propped himself up on a elbow. His hand touched her hip softly now. He knew how hard her past had been after talking to Bernie."Trust me El, I won't hurt you."

She bite on her lip nodding softly. "I do trust you."

He leaned forward kissing her belly softly as his hand slide down her hip, finding her nub. He grinned deviously as she gasped. Her body was so warm and welcoming to him as he looked at her as she moved her legs apart a bit, allowing a better access as her hand snaked around his manhood.

Baird groaned at the soft hand slowly sliding up and down. "Elaine." Giving her a pointed look as she giggled softly.

"If you get to play, then so do I." She leaned in kissing him hard as they took their time to explore each others bodies. Till he brought her to climax. Then leaned in licking her juices up as he heard her cries of pleasure. His own needs were succeeded by hers as he moved over her.

The torture was sweeter yet as she could feel the pressure of him at her juncture. Her hips moved at the same time. As much restraint to take it slow with her, Baird couldn't help him self. He didn't wait for her body to adjust, the need for release was calling him.

"Gawddamn." He gasped as he thrust in and out quickly.

Her eyes rolled back as her hips met his, her hands digging in to his arms as he quickly brought her back to her own peak, they moved together as she now was on top. Baird clinging to Elaine as she clung to him. Their bodies tingling as they reached their climax. Baird cradled her close to him as their foreheads rested against each other.

His hands caressed her back to her hips as he stared in to her eyes as his features washed in to content. He laid back against the crinkling fabric of the fire blanket, pulling her with him as her head rested on his chest. He kissed the top of her forehead as they cuddled together. Both enjoying the beating other their hearts and the lull of their heavy breathes.

"Maybe hes in here?" A familiar voice called out shattering their illusion of serenity.

Elaine couldn't help but laugh as they looked at each other and the scattering of clothes that laid literally all over the garage. He rolled himself to his side, setting Elaine carefully down, hiding her from any view any one could get from the door. "Busted?"

He kissed her hard on the lips as his fingers tweaked her one nipple. "Only if we get caught!" He laughed as he pulled on his fatigues while Elaine watched his lean body angle it self.

"Baird?" Dom shouted turning on the lights.

Elaine rolled over on to her stomach, hiding her head under her arms as she tried to fight a giggling fit. Baird slipped on the deck as he tried to get his foot thru the obviously female style fatigues. "Dammit."

Dom stopped and walked a bit further inside the garage. His brow arched up as he say a shirts and a lacy bra hanging off one of the rolling tool boxes. Using the barrel of the lancer he picked up the bra and held it out in front of him. "Baird you in here or not?"

Cole came up as Baird fixed the fatigues just enough that it didn't look to inconspicuous. Standing up his hair messed, and acting like he was woke up by their calls. "Yeah.. yeah.. am up." Elaine peeked up at Baird as she walked to one of the wells. She bite on her tongue harder as she noticed his pants weren't the right fit.

Dom held up the bra for Baird. "Seriously dude I am starting to worry about you. Please say you have an incredibly hot woman up there with you?"

Baird's ears felt warm as he blushed. "Err.. what do you want?"

Cole laughed. "Wooo boy who is it? Its El ain't it..."

Elaine groaned in to the fire blanket as Baird ran a steady hand thru his hair; Dom shook his head as he hung the lacy little item up on life with what seemed to be the matching piece of the lower half of her body. "Elaine when you are dressed Hoffman wants to see you too."

"Okay Dom."

Cole howled laughing as he shook his head. The two left as Baird shimmied out of the Elaine's pants and tossed them at her. Grabbing his garments. They quickly retrieved what was tossed around while stripping down. Baird pulling Elaine close once their clothes were back where they should be and kissed her. "C'mon seems like its important."

She nodded slowly as she climbed down. "I doubt I can face them after this..."

Baird smirked turning the lights off as they left, hearing the two not too far ahead of them. "I'd be more worried about what Dizzy would do if he found out."

Elaine gawked at Baird and then looked ahead. "So busted."

~~~/~~~

Elaine awoke in a cold sweat, her left hand ran over her face as she looked around her, the men she called her brothers laid asleep in their make shift beds. She in her bunk. She sat up as she breathed in and out slowly. She had dreamt of her time in the hollow. Her body seemed to of stored up the memory of being starved, and broken repeatedly. Her stomach seemed to hollow itself out and want to retch.

Terran studied her from his bunk, he woken up when Elaine started to trash about. Her toned arms resting up on her bent legs. He watched as her nostrils flared, her face remaining blank; and how the beads of sweat seemed to roll off her shoulders.

Pushing herself up, Elaine gotten dressed in to her black fatigues, then proceeded out side to the beach. Though the sense she woken up with being sick and hurting hadn't waned as it usually did as she moved about. Shivering as the cool night's air hit her. "Great. Just great." She muttered. Continuing on.

Elaine walked till there was only the vaccant docks left. She sat at the end of one, rubbing at her breastbone as she stared out across the water. The cool ocean breeze, and brillant moon just rising over the horizon painted a brightness to the stars that loomed over head and their reflection far below on the water's surface.

To say the truth she was nervous over being rotated out for a salvage run. She didn't know how Terran would act with out an army of humans lurking around each corner. But she was just as anxious as she was dreading it.

"_Aine you will go back to the main land. There is enough fuel to take a king raven there and part way back. You will meet up with one of our tankers that is already out on the seas." Victor looked at her as he spoke, though his hands indicated where they were going on the outdated map resting on the wall._

_Elaine nodded. Her eyes focused for a moment on Hoffman to see if there was something hidden in what he was saying, before studying the map. _

_Marcus cleared his throat as he and Dom waltzed passed Elaine. "Sir?"_

_Elaine glanced at both men then turned to focus on the map. Thankfully it was a map indicating the rises of land shelves with a see thru overlay with all the cities and towns that use to be there before Emergence day. Though her ears were burning bright red, she traced her finger along where the king raven would be landing. On the Southern tip near a small village call Hyacinth. She pulled another see thru layer down showing the once vegetation. Her mind reeled. 'If I am correct there is a ...' she frooze. _

_Marcus watched the woman who they picked up on another island, the same one who set a C.O.G. Medical lab on fire, and punched the Chairman in the nose freeze, her body had tensed enough that her act of a child trying to keep busy while the adults talked fell apart. _

_'If i am correct,' her thoughts started again. 'There is a enterance to Nexus thru.' Her eyes followed the geotherms, and vegetation maps as she saw it. She righted herself, not bothering to see if any one was paying attention to her. But it was staring the C.O.G. In the face, just as much as it was staring at her. Blackness, a void. Her features went grim, and her eyes focused on the barely visible reflection of the three men, Hoffman, Fenix, and Santiago standing behind her. But only one was watching her. _

"_Fenix; you and Delta will be going here. Supposedly the gracious Chairman says there is stores of supplies."_

_Marcus watched her for a moment longer and nodded."Wilco." Dom studied Marcus for a moment. Something was up. _

_Hoffman looked between Fenix and Elaine. Nodded. "Dismissed."_

_She saluted as best she could. She didn't like the whole gracing the upper command. She liked shooting, fighting, and who could resist the hardened armor they wore. But saluting seemed almost like groveling. She had vowed to herself after she found Mataki that she'd never grovel again. Turning on her heel she strode past the men, and those in the makeshift war room out to the encampment for her oddity brethern._

~~~~/~~~~

Marcus sat dismantling, and cleaning the plates on his armour._ Something wasn't right. Elaine stiffened, like she,_ He paused, his hands moving to another plate after snapping the first one back in to place. _She's up to something. _Marcus couldn't help the feeling that whatever she saw was something to do with Locusts. And he couldn't let it go. _She was their captive, their toy, their slave. She could easily infiltrate the C.O.G._

But after the sinking of Jacinto, the Locust horde was much like the humans; C.O.G. And stranded alike. Scattered. There was only reminants of what was left of either race. And the Locust haven't been seen since landing in New Jacinto. _But it could be possible that the Locust were trying to gather intellgence on where we are the weakest._ It wasn't in Marcus' nature to be overly suspicious of any one. But Elaine's past was questionable when they don't know exactly what happened to her before Bernie found her, and what Elaine had told them. Something wasn't right.

"Marcus." Snap. Snap. Snap. Anya's long, slender fingers snapped together, then waved infront of his face. "Marcus?"

He grunted and looked up. Any one who was around him in the barracks was now gone. Leaving Anya and him. "Yeah?"

Her brow arched up as she pushed away her recently trimmed bangs out of her face. "Are you alright?"

He looked up to her, and then to the plate. It was the same one he had started with. He'd spent the duration of his silent theories cleaning and replacing the same plate over and over again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Anya righted herself, then folded her arms across her chest. 'Uh huh. Why for some reason do I not believe you?" They had known each other since both of their worlds changed. And now the two people both had cared for very much laid in the grounds at the All Father's Cementary.

He watched her with cool blue eyes. She always knew when something was up, even if he wasn't giving much away. "We have our orders."

She nodded.

Marcus shoved the chest piece of armour aside. "We're going island hopping again."

She shrugged, and gave an indifferent stare. "So? Spit it out Marcus. What's bothering you?"

"How much do we really know about Elaine?"

Anya blinked, the pint of jealously that had been triggered before was slowly wallowing its way back to life. She shifted her stance rocking back and forth slightly before stilling herself again. "Not much. Just she was an escapee of the Locust horde. Then resided with Bernie for sometime, and then on her own near a island village where they raped her and she killed a person."

It never seemed to cease to amaze him how well Anya could recall information at the drop of the hat, or how she made it sound like it was an everyday occurrance. Though his money was betting on that now hearing a story like that was a dime a dozen. "Exactly."

She heaved a long sigh. "Marcus are you saying that given what has happened to her she shouldn't come with us?"

He shook his head. "She's going main land with her squad. Delta is going island hopping."

She blinked. Aine was going back to the mainland. She knew that supplies were low. But sending a squad with all the stranded still lurking around was a costly risk to be taking. "Oh." Anya couldn't think what else to say.

"Look, Anya. I am just saying how can we trust her? We don't exactly know what the locust did to her?"

She blinked again._ Good ole Marcus looking at the bigger picture. But the locust are gone right?_ But she didn't have a retort for him. They just instantly assumed that she was on their side, after they rescued and reunited her with Bernie back on smaller island. She fought with them,and played tour guide. It was his piont though. _How can we trust her?_

He studied Anya for a moment the rose up. The sounds of boots scuffing the floors echoed in their silence. Marcus knew she was trying to pick apart his question. Trying to figure out a way to make him see Elaine wasn't the enemy here. That maybe she could be trusted. That was Anya. She tried to see the best in everything.

"Do you trust Hoffman?'

He doubled back when she finally said something, though he didn't look visibly shaken. He and Hoffman had bad blood between them. Leaving a man to rot or be Locust food would do that too a man. But that was another question in it self. Did he trust Hoffman? As a man. No. As a man who was his senior officer. Yes. He had no choice. He may not of liked it but he was a member of the C.O.G. Much like his father and father's father before him. You don't question, you just follow orders with your head down.

Anya let her arms unfurl themselves and fall to her sides. "Marucs... we all know he knows something and using his better judgement to help Elaine. Maybe sending her the main land with her brothers... is the best he could do with out endangering New Jacinto." She had to think of the right words to pussy foot around triggering another string of consipiracty theories and questions she didn't know she could answer.

Marcus just bristled.

~~~~/~~~~

Elaine squatted at the beach, her eyes staring out in to the bleakness over the ocean. The sounds of the tide turning out calmed her aching head. She couldn't sleep, and with in a handful of hours they will be rotating out. Her, Terran, Bob, and Eric. Her fears were keeping her up. She didn't know what exactly to expect. And now the complication of Baird. She scoffed, and finally sat down. The course and under her palms, and the fresh smells of the salt water triggered another string of thoughts.

Bernie followed Elaine after spotting her half way to the beach. Settling next to her with a beer in each hand. She looked at her. "Okay kid whats eating you?"

Accepting the beer, she took a long swig. Elaine knew Bernie would start talking the birds and the bees with her; so talking about Baird would be a bad thing. Something she wouldn't even recommend Terran doing. "Just anixous.'

Bernie nodded. She heard about Delta being shipped out. And that Elaine was heading some where's else. "Ah. You'll do fine."

Elaine laughed it was such a Bernie thing to say. _You'll do fine._ Taking another swig she set the bottom of the bottle in to the sand. "How can you be so calm the night before you get rotated out?"

Bernie shrugged, bringing the bottle to her lips. "Guess I'm just getting old." Elaine rolled her eyes, watching Bernie take a sip; then held the bottle halfway between them. "Lets make a toast." Elaine reached for hers and _clinked_ the glass against its mate. "Too a non eventful trip."

Elaine smiled then drank the rest of the beer. "To an uneventful trip."

"Now lets talk about Baird."

The younger woman dropped the empty bottle on the sand. She kept her eyes straight and shook her head. "Lets not and say we did." _Oh no its the mother hen Bernie rearing her head in to things._

Bernie tried to stiffle a chuckle. She didn't know the extent of what they were doing up top the grind lift Dizzy loved. But that they were beat red when caught. "Just don't loose your head El."

Elaine looked to the older woman as she got up, collecting the beer bottles and made her way back to the mess hall. Her mind was a utter blank, it wasn't a Bernie thing to say. Shaking her head she looked back to the waves. "Too late I think..."


	8. Chapter 8:Quicksand

**_I don't own Gears of War, Its characters or locations. Though I wish I did. :) _**

**_Read, Comment, and Enjoy. And sorry to the subscribers who probaly waited so patiently to see what happens next, I really didn't have much Delta in this chapter, but I promise I will in the next. _**

_Prescott's manicured hands slammed the desk drawer shut, a click of the lock broke the pregnant silence between the three. Elaine stared down the monster who ordered her creation. He stared back at her as Doctor Moira stood off to the side. The tension kept coiling it self tighter and tighter, waiting to spring back in a wave of backlash. _"_Thats an order Aine. Or we can relieve you of command and find some one else who is more qualified and better suited to follow direction." His voice was like silk on steel, as his fingers steepled together. _

_She gritted her teeth, it was hard enough to bite back the rage that was brewing in her with out a end for the man who literally sought a need for what she was, now ... She knew he was finding a means to cover it up. Make her and her brethern extinct. 'Fat chance Prescott.' She thought. Then looked to the Doc. She rememebered the woman from the drugged up haze. _

_Moira at one time was a beauty in a white lab coat; Elaine had always thought she was the voice of reason behind her creator, Adam Fenix. It was her eyes that casted another light. The tightly braided hair, the wrinkles, even the scowl. Moira was on the Prescott side of things. She was regal, and cold. _

_Elaine looked back to the desk. Biting her curt tone as much as she could. It was like being in the lab all over again. She was a child, but not in their eyes. She was a horrible mistake. 'At least its the one thing we can agree on.' Her jaw clenched as she spoke slowly. "And what is it we are suppose to do with the Doc?"_

_Prescott smirked, pushing himself out of the wingback chair that seen better days; and most likely the better side of all politicians. "I know your secret Aine. Or should I say Elaine. " He splayed his hands on the top of the wooden desk. He was staring at her with the calculated look again. _

_She mimiced his movement. Standing nose to nose. "What that I can't cook or sew? Or how bout that I can't produce perfect little C.O.G. Soliders to line up in the meat grinder Prescott."_

_He laughed like he was the devil himself. "Oh I have no doubt they'd be perfect little immiations if not something better." He watched her thru that same Fenix stare. Prescott had figured out who Elaine was after watching her spar with other members of the C.O.G. He even watched how she and Fenix were around each other. The pieces themselves fell in to place. With Hoffman becoming more of a risk, than an aly in his mind; Prescott needed to destroy all evidence of monsterous creations. That was what Moira was for. 'Who better than the same assistant who gave her own sweat, blood, and genes to destroy the evidence.'_

_Elaine smirked, her brow shot up, though her stomach pitched, and knotted. He knew. She hadn't given him much credit on how quickly he'd realize she was the one and same child who was created for the sole purpose of staving the tides of Locust. But her demeanor was cool, calm and collected as she let the silence grow a bit more. "If that were true Prescott, you'd of made more of me." _

_O-O_

The bones of past lingered still; the putrid and rotten smells assualted their senses as the group disembarked from the K.R. Landing zone. The main land was not like what Elaine could remember. Nor was it like what the good Doctor Moira could believe. The rusted out metal rungs of the docks no longer waded in the salt waters below. They just oozed out the tell a tale red, choppy debris now. Their heels dug in with each step as they moved along to the once strandred fishing hamlet was not a burnt out skeleton beckoning them to wander down its ashes.

Terran grumbled low as Moira moved off to see if there was any thing she could find to decipher what had happened. He looked to Elaine; angrily. He could smell Baird's scent on her, but did not choose to voice his claim. He shouldered the rut sack they shared, and carried the modified weapons cache; the ease of distrust rolled off his muscular form like that of the high tide coming in. Tilting his head towards the direction of the doctor as Bob and Eric finally emerged silently.

Elaine let out a slow, and careful word in Locust. Simply meaning; _where?_ She was met with a silencing growl from one of the three _"brothers"_ before Moira let out a string of very choice words. Shaking her head, Elaine, pulled up the rag over her mouth. Breathing in and out the smell made her gag.

As the Moira's search party moved along the burnt out husks of shanty's and what was once there long before the Hammer of Dawn, and the war with the Locust's. Elaine sat against one of the burnt out luxury sedan's that littered the far edge of the hamlet. She stared out as Terran fell next to her. The uneased tense never disappatited. And now with the need to prove she was Alpha of him; it only seemed to increase his constant need to mark, humiliate, break her; and time was growing shorter.

"I don't trust her."

Elaine looked up at him. She felt small in his shadow, but the words were perfect Serain, though as shock quickly displaced back to the mistrust. She nodded, watching him thru slitted eyes as he pulled off the helmet. The very much locust face looked down at Elaine with the dark grimace, then back up again. The stench of death was closer now to them.

"Did you hear me git?"

Elaine nodded, forcing another swallow of the water. "I heard you Terran." She wasn't easily bated in to another verbal spare. '_I don't know how much longer I can hold on to this stoic demeanor.'_ Elaine barely slept the night before they were shipped out. She spent all of it at the beach before being recalled back to the office of the Chairman; finding out that their well guarded secret that they paraded out in front of Prescott was already figured out. His answer. And reply. Moira.

Terran rubbed her arms carefully; Elaine was cold to the touch, flushed borderlining a competion for the white face paints they were forced to wear to hide the grey flesh underneath them. He watched her with careful, calculating orbes. Elaine was guarded, stoic, and forcing herself to bite back each word he was trying to rise out of her. But slowly that fragile existance was going to crack. And then... then she would finally learn what it was to follow an Alpha.

Her hands forced him away, as she shoved the grey, metal canteen in his chest. Stepping away from him, _'Keep him at arm's length. Him and Moira.' _Her blue eyes looked at him piontedly. The scowl she wore so easily back on the first island where she first encountered Delta squad fell easily back in to place. The only diference now she had weight, muscle, disacpline behind her.

"Don't touch me." Elaine kept moving. Taking the rut sack from where he set it down. Shouldering it when the first real burning sensation ripped thru her shoulder. Her eyes looked around as she let out a yelp, and fell to the ground. "No. No. No." She utttered as the sand craddled her closely. Her hands quickly went in to autopilot; assessing the trajectory of the wound.

Terran was on her quickly, kicking his helmet out of the way as he pulled the longshot from the cache. Scooping out the area when Moira's shouts were finally heard. Time had stood still between the two parties.

"Sargent?" Moira shouted.

"Blast it all to hell." Elaine already was field dressing her wounds as Terran kept his attention on the scope. "That woman is trying to get me killed." Elaine growled out as she finished up the wound. Three more shots rang out before they moved. Elaine grabbed the cache and moved to the trampled brick wall.

"Not till I have had my shot." Terran answered.

Elaine held back the growl that was growing at the back of her throat. "Dammit Terran!" She caught the flash of something reflecting off medal. Shaking her head, she quickly pushed her self. Even with the fire burning thru her wound she moved from one burnt out shell to another. Her roadie run finally finished as she slide in the wet sand near Eric. His chest was peppered with little bullet holes. Moira was close by but did not treat his wounds.

Eric's hand fell to Elaine's. "Hurts."

She frowned, and shoved the bag under his head as she started to pull off the individual chest plates. Moira was barking something at her, but Elaine could not hear it. The rush of blood filled her ears as her blue eyes watched the holes seep blood too quickly. Her hands quickly pulled open the gauze packages. Elaine wasn't the best field medic but she didn't want to loose Eric.

Eric just nodded at her when his hand fell away from Elaine's. He started to gurgle and tense when Moira finally pushed Elaine out of the way. Digging her knees in the bloody colored sand, she started to work at medicating for pain, then treatment when the heavy pounding of feet came across.

Elaine looked up with her retro lancer aimed, her eye starring down the sight when she saw Terran, and not far behind very well armed stranded. She slowly lowered, her jaw tightened when she glanced to Moira who stopped working._ She's trying to sabotage us._ Elaine dropped her lancer and started to work feverishly on Eric. She had responisblity to him, for him. She wasn't going to let him just die, drowning in his own blood.

_Bang._

Eric's life was ended in a single shot, his blood smeared, splattered up side Elaine's pale cheek. She stared on, visibly shaken. She'd seen so much death, even at her own hand. It never afflicked her this way, when her eyes finally drifted down looking at the gaping wound in Eric's skull, she shuddered.

"Its better for him this way." She felt Bob's hand twist and pull on her arm as she slowly stood up as the disembodied voice crashed her shock.

"She's injured Ben."

Elaine looked up, her eyes were cold again. The mask she wore so easily on the island was back agian; she felt seperate from her body. Elaine paused long enough to watch Moira's tensed, uneased form, then Terran's control starting to wane; before she focused on the group. "I suggest next time you shoot down a C.O.G. Soldier that you kill the entire platoon."

Ben smirked, his weapon was still drawn on Moira. "Now there is an idea."

Terran let out a heavy stream of Locust under his breathe, putting some of the stranded at ease. When Elaine snapped back clipped, and short statement in reply she moved forward, rolling her shoulder out from under Bob's grip. Her boots kicked up the stand as she waivered forward.

"Your injured."

She smirked, her fists balled up. "I suggest either you kill us or leave us be."

Ben's dark brow arched up, curious about the small team. "That one there. Is she a doctor?"

Elaine nodded. "She is."

"How bout a trade? We let you go, supplied for what ever you came here for. But leave us her."

Terran and Bob's bodies started to relax. _Giving them Moira does have its advantages. We can travel faster with out worrying about when she was going to put a bullet in our heads, or report back to Prescott. But can we trust them? _A dark grin started to curl up on her blood coated lips. "Fine, you resupply us, give us some shelter, and medical attention. You can have her."

"Just like that?"

Moira sputtered. "Wha? Oh no you don't have the authority to do that Sargent."

Elaine's head rolled as she looked down on the once assisstant to her creator. "I just did. Now be a good girl and listen to your superior." Elaine's tone was double edge, as was her meaning. She was far superior to the good Doctor. When her eyes looked back to Ben; his hand was already extended. "Yes."

Ben nodded, taking her hand. "Good. Follow us."

Terran growled, taking his weapons back from the woman behind him. He was in her face when he spoke simply. "Get your hands off my things filthy human."

Elaine smirked as she picked up her staff halves, hooking them to her belt then took the tags from Eric's dead form. She bowed her head, her fingers dragging his lids closed before she got up walking at Ben's side. Moira was already starting to complain when two men grabbed her arms, dragging her along.

"The beach isn't a place you want to be in those." Ben stated as he held up the large palm that hide a well traversed path in to the dieing landscape. "Theres more than just us here."

Elaine nodded, her hand gesturing for the two men she could only trust to move with them. "So I saw."

Ben leaned closer to her, his voice went queit so that she could hear him, "Your good Doc shot your man."

Elaine nodded. She'd come to that conclusion when Moira did not tend to his wounds until some time after. _Eric could of been saved. She's been sent to sabotage us. But what means would it be to ruin the science project now. _"I know. His wounds were from her shotgun."

Ben chuckled a bit. He'd seen his fair share of death, and wondered how she'd come to that conclusion considering his group was there too. "And do tell, how you came to that conclusion?"

She looked to the man who was considerable younger than her. She tilted her head, and tapped her lancer to his gun. "Your men don't have shotguns. And my men don't either. Leaving the good doc. But she's your problem now."

Ben chuckled still and nodded. "Well the village's problem."

Elaine nodded as they trudged on thru the meager offering of a forest. She'd walked this trail before with Maria. Her heart ached to have her surrogate mother back again, but it was wistful thinking. The kind that would get her killed if she'd let it. Elaine's eyes watched the landscape change to a clearing with shanties, cars with their windows either shattered, but intact or filled with scraps of clothe blowing in the breeze. Fires burned low in the center of it.

"Welcome to our outpost."

"Quaint." She uttered and turned to Bob; the ghost of Eric seemed to linger with them as she looked to his twin. Speaking in Locust. _Find water, medical supplies, and ammuntions. _She turned to Terran, her tone turned darker, heavier that it left no room for him to argue. _Find some where to camp, outside of the outpost. Food, and see if we can not find a enterance to the surprise cache the chairman sent us here for. _

Ben doubled back; as most of Sera did now when they heard Locust speak. The language was harsh. "You – you spoke Locust?"

Elaine didn't regard the quest with a pause. Her switch between the two languages was an easy flow. "Yes. Why do you think we got sent here?" She looked to Moira who was being lead away from the group to a set up clinic.

"What are you?" Ben uttered softly.

As Terran, and Bob moved off she headed towards one of the traders, noticing the tanks used for welding. Tilting her head as she lifted some Locust tags, then looked at the armor. "A nightmare." She believed that statement more now than before. She started to haggle the trader to do something for her. It went on back and forth for a few moments before they'd come to an arrangement.

Elaine made it to the campsite after she'd dealt with the trader, she watched the two laying out the goods they found. She nodded at what was procured. Elaine stripped down her armor. Handing it with her C.O.G. Tag to Bob. "Take this to the trader on the southern tip, near the entrance of the outpost where we came from. Same with yours and Terran's."

Terran heard her as he handed her something to wear before she went to go get patched up. "Are you sure thats wise."

She'd look to Terran, tugging the tank top over her head. "If he does anything to it that I do not agree with; you can kill him if you like." She started on her pants when her arm started to throb again. She'd forgotten the wound easily.

Terran pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed. "Enterance is two miles out. West."

Elaine nodded, when Ben came by the group's little camp site. He brought a few extra things that the thinking heads of the outpost deemed that they could have. She nodded, and started to the clinic now. She needed to make sure the bullet wasn't in her wound first, then she can sew it herself if need be. She didn't wish to have Terran's chunky fingers in her shoulder. _He'd just take the pleasure of inflicting more pain while he can. _

Ben fell in step with her. "So..."

She looked to him, the face was soft, and cherub like. She let out a terse laugh. "What do you want kid?"

Ben shrugged. "Well information for one."

Elaine's brow rose, as she went to the medic that wasn't Moira. Sitting on the rickedy stool, her hands folded up on her lap. She was still a threatening person with the amount of blood that was on her skin. The gapping wound, and how she didn't take any of the morphine to numb the pain. She did not whince, or cry. She sat there. Thriving on the pain. "Like?"

"What are you here for?"

"Classified." She looked to the wound hearing the healer say it was a clean shot. Missing a vein, and the bone. She nodded as her eyes drifted back to Ben. " I can tell you, we aren't here to root any of you out. Or persuade you to becoming C.O.G. Citizens. But what we are here for is C.O.G. Property."

Ben nodded.

Elaine's head turned to watch the needle pull thru her flesh and muscle to close the wound. She let out a chuckle as she heard that it was the lining of some animal, dried, cured, treated. She was enraptured by the way the needle vanished, how it felt, everything. But her mouth was dry, and felt like she'd had sand in her mouth.

"Where did you learn to speak Locust?" Ben watched her, curiousity riveled with replusion at her being so ensnared by the sewing of her wound.

"I didn't learn it. Its an inherit response to use it." She looked up. She'd regain some color in her face as she used tailored speech. It was hard to keep a civil tone when speaking of things that some people could never fathom in their lives.

"Oh?"

She nodded as she watched Moira, her jaw clenched. He was pressing for more information. She turned abruptly. "Look you got the good ole Doc. Word to the wise kid. Don't let her near weapons." Elaine ended the conversation; she was already on edge with the haunting memories of Maria, the seige, being captured. It was all there looming. The cat gut thread pulled, but Elaine let no noise escape.

Ben didn't leave it at that. He remained silent for a moment before taking over for the person sewing her up. He had basic knowledge of what to do, they all did here. This was the life now, a small knit community that looked out for each other. "Tell me about this doc."

Elaine stared off. _Persistant little buggar. Reminds me of Baird. _There was that pang again. Shaking her head. "Shes a higher up in the C.O.G. If we don't come back from our mission. I bet you could ransom her off. Prescott wouldn't want one of his lackies to ..." Elaine paused.

Ben looked at her oddly. He was perplexed at the nature Elaine took. "Thats not what we are here for."

Elaine laughed as she tugged at the stitchs. "Look Ben. Its like this. We have no love for her. She's not a nice woman. She'll likely have you on a operating table, opened up just to see how much pain you can take."

Ben blanched as he watched her move away.

_O-O_

Terran shouldered the ammo, and cache as they headed for the forest. He looked at the trees oddly, then back to the stranded village. "Think they follow?"

Elaine shook her head. "Nope. If they do, let them. Meat shields are always a good thing."

Terran's face contorted as it vanished under the standard issue helmet. "You think like me. Good."

Elaine shrugged on her chest piece before snapping the staff together, reving them up to drown out Terran. The smoke billowed up from the two ends. She smirked darkly as they headed to the Locust enterance for the underground. A little side trip that they'd agreed to go on before the designated site.

They set out in to the forest with in the early morning, The mix of rot, and living blended in for the three of them. The scents of humans lingered barely past a mile out. Elaine's mind kept treking back to the islands. Her fingers tensed, twitched along the slowly warming metal shaft.

Their new armor ate the early morning rays up with the darkened metal. The welder definitely earned his payment of ammo, and Eric's rations. The mix of both C.O.G. And Locust armor was seamless, even the C.O.G. Dogtags were tinkered with, mixing the remants of the locust ones he had for sale. The remaining experiments felt like they were in their own skin.

Elaine imagined this was how it was suppose to be like, them trudging thru the jungles of burnt old growth, and the choking new. Flushing out the stems of Locust hordes. Now they were errand boys searching for what ever because Prescott had to save face infront of the people that believed him better than the Queen. Her arm swung the one half of the chainsaw staff as she moved thru, cutting the mutant plants that were strung across like silly string.

Terran lead the group towards the location. The warming effect of the jungles, and the ocean didn't improve his mood much. He did as Elaine ordered for now though the unease was catching; they already trudge a mile or so out from the camp. And eyes were following them.

The three moved in a single line, spread out when the first tell a tale sound of a ticker echoed around them. The ferns moved in various directions. Elaine snapped her staff together. "Move." She shouted as the ticker stopped in her path, she swung the staff trying to knock the explosive grub out of her way, the tell a tale flames, and the clicking increasing.

Terran turned to shoot at the flying pink thing, watching the fireworks before looking to Elaine. She slumped a bit as she moved quickly, pushing Bob to move faster. His hand grabbed the staff, causing her to stumble. He handed her the lancer. He moved ahead of her, the smell of infection was set in the wound, and less she used that arm the better. He swung the creatures as she skeet shot them out of the air.

"Huuuuummmmaaaannnnssss!" The raspy call of a Kantus.

Elaine's brow was already fevered, and sweating when she stumbled. Terran growled, his arm slinking around her waist, shouldering most of her weight. The two looked at each other; a silent truce in the dangerous jungle was formed, then they were off. They were some feet behind from Bob. They saw where he was headed, higher ground in the rocky terrain.

The rat a tat tat of gun fire, the call of fleeing birds, and animals broke thru the humid area, Terran pushed Elaine down behind an crumbling blouder as the ground started to be chewed up by bullets. He stood up behind the cover, peering around the corner trying to spot Bob.

Elaine's hands worked quickly to load, and ready the longshot, the pair switched weapons quickly, Elaine using the staff to distract as he lined up a shot. Bang the sniper rifle called out. He spoted Bob not too much further head, blindfiring to the shadows. Elaine took her lancer from where it was cradled on the back of her armor, then looked up at Terran.

"I'll cover you." She pushed herself up, pressing her back against the soft rock. She cocked the gun. And breathed out.

"No."

For the first time Elaine was actually shocked, she shook her head. "Thats an order private." She pushed him then moved from cover. Her lancer was spitting out bullets faster than she could change over a clip.

Terran hesitated for a slipt second than started to roadie run to the next over cropping of cover. He nodded to her as she ducked down behind the rock again. The two switched clips in their weapons. Then Terran, pulled out his hammerburst. He held the metal to his forhead, breathing out. "One." He shouted.

Bob could hear them getting closer, he was stuck too far with out support. Cursing that he should of stayed behind. He could understand the orders being called out as he waited for the two to catch up. He made his peace.

"Two."

Elaine already nodded to herself, tucking her tags, and Eric's inside her armor. Her gun cradled in her hands. "Three." Her foot pushed off, as she ran as fast as she could, the pinging of bullets nipping with each step. She tripped landing before Terran. Spitting out the dirt from her mouth, she squatted down. Breathing heavy.

Terran switched guns again, picking off the few locust foolhardy enough to peek their heads out. "Hurry."

Elaine nodded, the word sent her off to the next cover spot. She was behind a dam of broken, burnt down trees. She then covered for him as he ran to her. They were less than twenty feet apart from Bob when the genernade fell. Debris, dirt, and the three flew. The aftermath that rung thru their hearing and sight was disoreintating. They moved, slowly and bulky. Their own bodies couldn't adjust back yet, when the Kantus called out.

It was trying to call its fallen subordinates, the bodies of several snipers, gernadiers started to rise, pale yellow. Elaine felt the call in her blood, her body dragged forward, then lifted. She felt the warmth of the glow. Her blue eyes tried to find, in vain; Terran and Bob.

O-O

Elaine woke, chained, and bloody. Evidently she'd forgotten the way to wake up call; beat to a bloody plup. She couldn't open one eye, and her mouth tasted coppery. She spat, as she tried to get to her knees. She could hear the sound of metal scrapping rock. The sound was imprinted in to her very soul. Her hands were bounded, and she felt like she'd been thru the ringer.

Terran laid not to far away, caged with Bob. The smells of the hollow were the same, musky, and rotting. Though the Locust rot was like wet dog mixed with garbage. The sounds of the horde moving, and rushing of water was almost as bad as the aftermath of the sudden explosion.

Elaine tried to peace together what happened after the Kantus call, when she felt slender fingers curl around her chin. "She's awake." The Queen had Elained chained after they arrived with the half breeds. She was curious to see what the Kantaus had found. It was certainly worth the locusts, and tickers lost. Her features darkened as she sneered. Her eyes studied Elaine closely.

Elaine tried to turn her head away, but couldn't. The fact she was meeting the Queen face to face with the knowledge she had now. It humbled, and scared her greatly that the woman now had her and her kin.

"What did the good doctor Fenix call you?"

Elaine swallowed. "Elaine. He called me Elaine."

Mira nodded as she swept away from her, gesturing to two Theron guards to lift her up. "gently. Gently." She cooed them as the roughly dragged her to her feet. She sagged, and wabbled to and throw as they did. Holding her in place Mira walked around her now. Assessing what kind of threat she was. "You do know who I am?"

She nodded, her long black tresses that were freed from the braid, littered with blood and debris gave her a nun's mantle, hiding her features. "Yes."

The elder woman nodded, she looked worn, and tired. Evidently she opted out of her dressier gowns with extra tenticles for armor; much like Elaine's. Mira's fingers curled around a length of hair. Her brow arched up. "Clean her up. Then return her to me!"

Elaine tried to struggle away from the guards grasp. "What about Terran and Bob?" She stumbled forward only to be pulled back.

Mira turned, amused. Her laugh came out heedy and breathless. "Bob? Bob? What sort of name is that? And they will remain where they are." She nodded looking at her joint experiments fruitation. "They'll remain where they are.. and you will do as your told." Elaine brsitled, and nodded. Her lower lip jutted out. "Tsk tsk tsk. We have to beat that human trait out of you." Then waved off Elaine.

She looked over her shoulder to the cages, both men were no worse for the wear; but they watched her as she was lead away. Silence engulfed the area. The make shift prison and throne room in the hollow was ill light, and crowded with guards. Mira was back on her throne watching the way the two. Plotting how to use them against the too human princess.

She was everything that Elaine remembered, cold, calculating, and inhuman. The locust Queen now had an advantage against her. Before with Skorge he used Maria against her, and it worked for a time being. Elaine had spent nights wide awake in her bunk at New Jacinto wondering, if she knew, would Elaine still of been a plaything.

Unceremonously dumped on the banks, she did as she was told. It was a hard decision at gun piont. Bile rose up as she washed away the blood and debris from her locks, to only have them sheer most of it away. As she watched her hair dance upon the current, a yellow glow off in the distance. "Lambient." She looked quizicaly watching how it bobbed.

She got up, running her cut up hand thru the pixie like cut. She watched the Theron guards as they lead her back, then her eyes looked everywhere to see if there was any hint to the outside world. But as they moved, the hope of being back on the islands started to fade away.

Mira laughed delighted as Elaine returned, Terran was held up by chains and bloodied. "So I see the experiment returned."

Her fists curled at her sides as she stood poised to interceed. His growls and defiant glare were the only things keeping her in place. Mira stood up from the rock throne, tossing Elaine her staff. "Amuse me."

Elaine caught the two ended saw staff, she swung it in a cirlce infront of her, testing its weight; and how right it felt in her hand. She slung it back and glared at the donor of half her genes. Her pionted, blue gaze fixed on Mira's gestures as she waved two big, feral locust guards forward. She felt inferior to them as they stomped forward; the loud roaring around her as the blood rushed into her ears. Adreline started pumping with each revolution of the saws.

The first was on her left, using the same tatic as a mauler, the large chained gernade. Smashing it down hard in the ground. The effect was intimidating. The second on her right was just as massive, with two of the butcher's blades. The sound of the blades crossing over each other had the same effect as Bernie running her nails down a chalk board. Sweat started to trick down her neck; Elaine was worried now.

Bob was on the ground just behind the two feral locust. Elaine was thankful she could focust her survival. The first came at her, hard and fast; his maw was open and letting out a blood curttling growl. She bared her teeth, the surge of adrenalie pushed her forward, her saw staff an extension of her body.

The two clashed into each other as she used her staff to deflect the disoreintating hit. His fist shot out, as her knee moved upwards. It was a close quarters brawl as they hit, and defended. The second moved fast in taking the oppurtunity to break the plates on her armor.

She let out a gutteral growl with the pain of blade bitting in to her arm; Bob stirred, pushing himself up. No one bothered to stop him as he took the hammerburst from one of the gawking follower. He slide across the stone floor, aiming at the blades. The left one shattered as Elaine broke her staff free from the coiled chain.

Her and Bob stood close to each other as she broke the staff down. Swinging them in succession as she clipped her orders out to Bob. He was to play distraction while she free'd Terran. Mira sat at the edge of her seat, the darkened amused smile as she saw how her test tube daughter moved, and commanded the underling.

Elaine pained as she used one of the attacking locust to polvolt herself forward, giving her momentum to sling shot the half in to Terran's chain. Her feet slammed on the floor, she twisted her body in a rapid motion, bringing up the other half into the bare chest of the locust, reving the teeth. Blood and bone followed by grunts as she kicked him off.

Terran felt his body sway as the first chain was cut, his hand extended trying to grab the half from the dead sniper at his feet, while another dove forward. Terran used his legs. Curling them around the locust's neck. The crack and then lifeless body fell as he grabbed the half. Sawing himself free. Then moving to get a botlock pistol.

His grunt alerted Elaine as she somersalulted away from the injured feral guard her hand snapped up catching the mate to the half she had in hand, her quick assembly and rotation on her heel, only to block the downward movement of the blade. She grunted under the weight baring down on her. Using both her feet, kicking him in his gut.

"Oh gawd. What do they feed you?" She coughed from the sudden, offensive smell of his putrid breathe.

Terran and Bob worked together taking down the other. The sound of the hammerburst's rapid fire, and the deafing punch of the pistol riddled away at the one leg, then they worked on the kill. Elaine pushed herself up as she was staff to blade combat. Memories flooded her mind as her body numbed and went on autopilot.

_The arena was dimly lit, and the cage surrounding it was in bad repair. Prongs stuck in, and half rotten bodies danged off them like worms on the fisherman's hook. The smell was still better than where they kept most of the tortured. The locust generals, and some of the higher priests tended to find places to sit and watch. They took pride in putting their pets up for the fight._

_Elaine was lead in to the arena by Skorge, he unleashed her from his side. Pushing her in to face two humans who weren't so easily broken. Her arms were heavy, still bandaged and splintered from the last fight she was in. But she grunted, and moved, staggering forward._

_They were faceless, and they had no weapons to use. Her blue eyes quickly calculated how to kill one, then toy with the other. The smell of sweat and urine eminated as one of them. He came at her, but she lowered herself. Tossing him in to the prongs. The other was already pleading for his life. But Elaine couldn't stop, the thirst to kill was there. Recklessly she continued. Only because she was promised Maria would come back from the cannisters._

_No one kept their promise._

The two halfs came crashing forward on the broken locust, his body fell forward as the head flew, landing in Mira's lap. Elaine, hurt, and lost in her own mind went down on one knee as the final revolution of either saw stopped. The smoke and exhaust filtered slowly as Mira discared the appendage.

"Seize them."

Elaine growled, both Bob and Terran fell at her side, the three covering each other's flank; as the last of Mira's palace guard surged forward.

O-O

Dr. Moira had escaped clinic, and her constant babysitters. She had found a useable radio and imputed the frequency needed to reach the C.O.G. Time was short, and the ailing static was her only way to get to Prescott. "New Jacinto... come in." Her fingers moved the knob slowly till there was a crackle.

"This is a miltary frequency. Trollers..."

"Oh cut the crap!" She fumed. "Get the Chairman, and get him now. There is hostile's; I repeat there is hostiles at the K.R. Landing sight."

The radio operator hesitated as he turned to look at Prescott over his shoulder. "Sir."

He took the mouth peice and sat closer to the radio. "Doctor Moira .."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. " Prescott, they've found a way to escape. But there is a stranded base of operations seven clicks out. I repeat..."

"You don't have to repeat, I heard you the first time. Do you have comfirmation that they are dead?"

Moira frowned. Her fingers twitched as she lied. "Yes sir. Confirmed kills."

Prescott smirked, "Good."

Moira went to ask when, and where to meet the K.R. When static came thru. "Dammit Prescott." She tossed whatever she could, when her babysitters found her.

"Sir?" The operator looked at the chairmen.

"Send a clean up crew to retreive the data. Including the deserter."

The man nodded as Prescott took his leave, he felt chipper that his secret was kept. Now was only to figure out how to reproduce it. He tilted his head in a nod to Hoffman as entered the communications hub for all the islands surrounding New Jacinto. Briskly striding across the parade ground as he enjoyed the day more. His hand covering his breast pocket, patting the small key.

Hoffman regarded Prescott the same as he had since the incident to notify him about the just recently unclassified details of New Jacinto. Hoffman still woke up at night, heart pounding, cold night's sweat over what had been done to the orginal Jacinto. _How many other lives could we of saved if we had known about this place?_ He shook his head, striding first to get himself a black, strong cup of joe, then to get the morning reports. _He's up to something, I know it by that snarky little smirk of his. Like a bug crawling up the perverbial ass. _He strode over to the white board used to update the higher brass of what teams were in status.

His face strained, as the red marker listed the entire platoon of Elaine's as K.I.A. With a question mark. Victor's hand gripped the already cracked coffee cup; stress and strain etched in his already battle weathered face. Between the constant pirate attacks, and trying to 'civilize' the locals; Hoffman felt as he were to break. "Whose handling the clean up details?" His gruff voice barked out.

A salute of a faceless communications officer snapped too. "I am Sir."

Hoffman nodded, "We rotate out in twenty boy." Slamming his cup down. Hoffman would personally see to recovering Elaine's body, giving her a proper burial was the least he could do for the poor child. But something about this was not right, it reeked of the Chairman.

Victor was soon joined by Bernie as he crossed the grounds, he was barking orders like mad. Her brow arched up. "Everything okay Vic?"

He shook his head.

"Where you going then?"

He stopped, Bernie falling suit a few steps later. When she looked at him, it almost undone him. Shaking his head as he spoke. "Hold down the fort Mataki." Then proceeded to get his armor, weapon and ride to the main land.

Bernie stood there dumbfonded as she knew something was up, and he didn't know the words to say it. Grumbling she trotted on her way to teach more wet behind the ear pups how to survive.

"Wheres Hoffman off to Boomer Lady?" Cole called out as he helped Baird fix one of the fisherman's trollers

O-O

Ben listened to his scout's recount of the attack right up until the bizarre details; about when Elaine and her two friends light up when Kantaus was reviving the locusts. He dismissed the scout, sending him to get some medical help first, as Ben started to walk around the table with some of the other fighter's of their stranded collective. His eyes traveled to the outpost. Watching the people going by.

"Ben we can't ignore the fact, she was lit like a lightbulb." Oron, the Tyrun mechanist turned handyman barked out.

He nodded. "We both know that there is natural gas pockets littering that area...it could be a by product of walking in to the gas..."

"She is C.O.G." Laine stated, as she took a seat at the mock up of the outpost.

"Oh yes lets not forget that fact!" Grumbled another. "What exactly is it they are looking for? Why not put out the fine china, and silver while we are at it too."

Ben sighed. "Look, we have their Doc; it will be a matter of time till another group is dispatched out here. When they come; what do you think the Doc is gonna say? Oh what a lovely vacation spot?"

They shook their heads one after another, before the collective. "No."

Nodding softly again as he squared his shoulders, standing straighter than before. "If Elaine is caught, our creditablity goes with her. I did not sacrifice what I have just to let the C.O.G. Take our freedom."

Oron nodded. "And what are you suggesting exactly?"

Ben turned to face the man, twenty years his senior. "I am suggesting that we go in to the Hollow, and get her, what is rest of her team out."

Some one through up their hands. "So basically suicide?"

Laine blinked as she listened. "What if we didn't have to go in until we had a clear path to them?" Ben looked to the woman, the way she moused up a suggestion. She looked around shyly to each of them, before rising up from her rickety stool.

Oron barked out laughing. "Look lady, unless you got some trained tickers in your knickers; I ain't gonna risk my ass for the C.O.G.; creditablity or not."

"We have the old drums of chemicals from the old emulsion refinery. We can use that, a few well placed Ryan bombs, and we are in."

Ben nodded as he looked to the group. "It could work. But we'd need to make sure that once we are in, that we get to them before we blast the enterance to the hollow shut."

The group nodded, before one of them spoke. "I'll prepare the other's for a mass exodus to the other outpost."

Ben nodded, as Oron folded up his arms. "We can give you and those who aren't staying behind a few hours to prepare and move out." Soon the tent with the group was a buzz with plans, theories, and a detailed layout of their plans.

Moira crept up, hiding behind the lockers as she listened to the extent of their plans. She frowned. _This will ruin everything. And if Prescott...if the chairman finds out that she and those freaks are still alive, it'll be my hide. I don't think so._ She went to move, knocking over a crate in the process giving away her hiding location.

Tegs was the first to ascend on her, grabbing her by the scruff of the clothes she was given in place of her armor. "Well well lookie what we have here! I believe its the good Doc, hey Ben."

Ben nodded, his one hand moving to his chin, the other propping up the arm by the elbow. A exasperated look washed against his sunkissed features. He grumbled about woman being the death of him as he gestured for her to be taken away. "Lock her up. This time don't let her leave your sight. We don't need her alerting ..."

She laughed as she was unceremoniously lifted up like a sack of potatoes on to Tegs' shoulder.. "Too late."

Oron looked around then cleared his throat. "You heard the bitch, meaning lets get our asses out of the sling and into gear."

O-O

Elaine glared up at Mira after the heavy hand came across her cheek. She spat the coppery saliva out on to woman's dress. Her tongue darting out across the swollen lower lip. "I ain't telling you shit!"

Mira's ire and frustration took hold of her, the ground shook and rumbled as she stalked away. Terran, and Bob hadn't broke under the constraints she'd place on them, but slowly she was learning more and more about the half breeds. Adam Fenix had hidden them for a long time, now; now she had them to herself. To torture, to mold, to make Locust.

Elaine's body sagged under the weight of the chains. She was tired, sore, and fuming. It had been hours since she felt the butt of the gun hit her head; hour since she'd seen Terran and Bob. She hoped that they'd kept the location of where the C.O.G. A secret, and the numbers. Even though Elaine hated Prescott, she had too much respect for Hoffman to reveal anything. Her thoughts seemed to sway away with the hunger as she wondered if she'd see Baird again.

It wasn't until the sickening crunch of bone being broken that snapped Elaine back, her arm was bent awkwardly as she screamed out in pain. The howls bounced around echoed, then answered by a growl like baritone scream. The corner's of her vision started to blacken, she felt sicker to her stomach, but there was nothing but dry heaves as her forehead hit the floor. Her good arm craddled the broken one. She fought against her attaker to keep it close, but it was all in vain. They broke it again, setting it back in alignment. Then left her, as she cried out. Tears fell from her cheeks as she tried to wriggle free. Hope was drowning slowly in the sense of being lost.

Terran looked up from across the room, he'd been out for several hours. It was almost a full day that they'd been captured, but he realized time moved differently in the Hollow. No sunlight, only laterns, and torchs casted a harsher life. He didn't want to be Locust now, even though it was in his blood. He reached a turning piont as his ears heard Elaine's woeful cries of agony. He surged against the bindings. Growling as his energy was spent quickly.

He wanted for so long, in the drugged haze with the recordings of Locust speak, and beliefs in the test tube. He was strong enough to survive bouts of torture, his nose broken, blackened eye, and countless other injuries; proving he was Locust. But the moment of breaking Elaine; her humiltation he'd dreamt of was robbed from him; he realized that they'd do the same to him. Repeatedly. He had never before felt so human.

"Elaine."

She pushed herself forward, her forehead scrapping against the rocky floor. She tried to hold back the sobs as she brought her knees closer to her chest, rocking herself to stem the tide of nasuea. "Ehmmm..." She whimpered.

"Elaine..." Terran called again. Their jailers passed as he looked to her again. Her sobs were defeaning as he realized, she was slowly giving up hope. "We will get through this."

She wanted to believe his words, but the disembodied hallucinations were too convincing. Even the percussion of booms, and Locust growls of retreat were a symphany she couldn't believe. But her world was off kilter. Debris from the ceiling above started to fall around, the clash of gun fire, and the smell of emulsion assailed their senses.

Ben lead the assault from above. He was armed to the teeth as three groups of volunteers set off the emulsion bombs. Opening a hellmouth to the underground. Locust filtered out, trying to get away from the fires, as humans pushed them back. Alerting both Locust and Lambient. There were many causalities as they pushed forward. Leapfrogging from cover to cover. Avoiding the cave ins as much as possible.

Bodies littered the path as the dwindling group found Bob; a bloody stump for a hand. Oron shouldered the half breed taking him to the extraction piont as the rest of the group moved forward. The echos of crashing, screams, growls, and cave ins were a symphony of destruction in the fast changing scene.

Mira growled as her palace guards escorted her away, Lambient were now across the river. Seemingly no longer at bay with staying dry. She growled, having to leave her test tube child behind to save her own skin. "Destroy the Lambent." She ordered, taking a gun as she made her hurried exit; only to stop a distance away to over look at the carnage. "I'll find you again Elaine."

Two of Ben's men were screaming as the yellowed, mutated Locust blood melted them. But he couldn't stop. Turning slightly as his finger rapidly slide across the trigger, giving them some peace. Every one knew the risk going down in to the Hollow; every one knew that they could possibly not return from it. Finding the C.O.G. Soldiers even if its just their bodies was their objective.

As Ben turned down a blackened bend, he tripped over Elaine, her sobs quieted themsevles. Her throat raw from fits. Some of the last group in worked at getting her free of the chains as her heard Terran's low growl.

They worked at a feverish pace, starting with thirty some men and woman. Dwindled down to fifteen or so. A group half carried Terran to the site, as Ben carried Elaine. Her body slack, and sagged in his arms. Her head bobbed with each step he took. As they reached the now dieing light of twilight, the extent of her wounds were visible. But with out pause they lifted her in a net.

She'd never felt so weightless, her eyes opened but everything was blurred, giving it a haloed finish too it. The sky painted in a wash of pastel pinks and purples upon a darkened blue canvas, Her body numb and hearing down to a fuzzied buzz. "I must be dieing."


	9. Chapter 9:Dealing

_**I don't own Gears of War or their characters or Locations. I simply love them. **_

_**Sorry it took so long to get up a new installment. I do hope that the wait was worth it! Enjoy.**_

Victor sat uneasy on the K.R.; it was a long ride over from the islands And he had no hope in recovering other than bodies. He'd owe Elaine that much. But as the mainland came closer to sight, the plumes of smoke reach up from distorted ground. His eyes studied the torrid scene. Between the ruins of civilaztion, the shell of the forest, and what the hammer of dawn was capiable of, and did so long ago. It just didn't fit together.

"Sir?"

He gave the signal for them to proceed. His hands though gripped his lancer. He was solider and he was expecting the worse.

Benny through Elaine over his shoulder, in a modified fireman's carry as they had to make it to the waters edge. The tell a tale sounds of the King Raven's rotars were inbound. He didn't linger in the hope that there might be some help for him or other standed. He knew exactly what they were there for. His boots dug in to the mire and muck as he and the others escaped from the remains of the Hollow.

Their hearts were all beating in a fury as they pushed themselves harder, faster. The sounds of the surviving locusts emerging from the hole were at their backs, the baying call of the kantaus, started to light up Elaine and her commrades But they had to ignore it, they had to keep going.

Elaine stared at the ground, it moved fuzzily fast. It was a blur, but she lifted her head starring up at the smoke covered sun. The light was almost intense. Almost too much to bare. But she turned and looked around, bullets whizzing past her head. She was barely holding on, the dizziness of what happened started to draw her back in to sheer nightmares of the hollow. The constant growls, and sounds of war all around her. Her body wasn't responding to her.

_Heat seered her. Elaine glared up as one of the captured soldiers knocked over the braziers in admist a sea of locust grunts, and generals. She'd growl, the half ragged clothed woman growled low and long. She felt the flesh on her legs starting to curl, and burn. But it didn't stop her. She moved slowly, gracefully; like a predator that cornered its prey. She jumped on the man. Her full weight barely stumbling him. But it was the fact she used his own armor against him, even as he tried to hug her tightly. Trying to knock the wind out of her. _

_Her nails dug in at his adam's apple, pulling. He soon found himself gasping his last gasp and then the two fell to the ground. She let out a hollow, letting it echo around her. She'd moved with a limp back to infront of her master. She'd stare at the carnage as she felt the tug. Her body followed as her thoughts remained human. 'That could of been me. That will eventually be me.'_

_And as soon as she was placed in the cage. The nightmare shifted. The warmth receeded to the cool oceanic breezes that parted on the island. She'd left the one place she knew as home; once. But Bernie was no longer there. It was just a hollow shell. She'd constantly dreamt of Maria. But it was ghostly image. The same image that always said the same thing. 'Run. Run and don't look back. Promise me.' _

_She was walking the night with another. Her shotgun cradled in her arms as the sounds of the party inside the village sounded effortlessly. She'd had a few drinks, like any one else. But she was still alert. Bryden walked with her. He was rambling on how he was expected to produce heirs. And one day lead the village. She found him annoying when he wasn't drinking. She'd constantly brush his hand off her barearm. But she wouldn't say a word._

_They continued for some time until they were at the far side of the village. Near where the old, abandoned beach front house was. He'd taken her nonspoken words as a means to further advance. He'd pushed her up againt the rough barked, fan tree. His hands were every where, as she tried to push him off. "Get off of me Bryden." She'd push out between his overly friendly lips. _

_Angrily Bryden, brandished a knife; taking the shotgun from her. It was all a series of fast paced events. The knife up against her throat as he was fondling her. She'd let out a cry for help; closing her eyes as she tried not to relive the events that played out in the hollow. 'Its not just the beserkers they raped.' When he started to cut away the lack of clothes she had; and his one hand dipped between her legs. She'd snapped. The loud locust words coming out in a strangled cry. _

_Bryden blinked. Like most of those on the islands who never heard Locust speak before; it was a off sounding jibberish. But it was next that most would remembered. The few brothers, and friends to Bryden rushed up to see her grab his wrist with the knife. She'd snapped it one way, slamming the butt of her hand down on to his elbow. The cruel sound of the snap, his hoarse cry out. She'd moved from the tree, her feet moved quickly as she grasped his broken arm behind his back. Her other hand slammed in to the base of his skull. He moved to punch her as she swayed her body, pulling both him and her down to the ground. _

_The eldest brother came to pull her off, as she clutched Bryden's head between her legs. Cutting off the flow of air from him; the butt of the lost shotgun, hit her hard in the gut; the force of wind and what she'd had in her belly came up. But it didn't stall her. She was up on her feet again. Taking the lancer forcefully from one of the bystanders. She'd reved it as Bryden and the brother surged towards her. _

_The warmth of blood, and the jaggedness of bone came flying up as Bryden screamed his last. She'd growl pulling his upper body with her as she snapped and sprayed in the sand. Bits of bark went every where. _

Elaine's stomach recoiled, she'd emptied it all over Benny's back as she coughed up the smoke. Her blue eyes fluttered open breifly as she was unceremoniously dumped to the ground. There was the shouts all around her. She'd growl and try to push herself away. Trapped in the memory of what happened to her once. But her body was in pain. She howled out.

Benny's hand fell to her shoulder. "Sssh." He could feel the warm, ungawdly contents slowly make its way down his back. But his concern was to calm Elaine. Her heart rate was too high, he could see the pulse kick in her neck. She'd bleed out sooner if he couldn't get her to settle. He'd look up. Shouting for the medic.

He had laid her out on the broken fans, and branch bed close enough to the ruins of the fishing inlet village. It was chaos all around. Elaine glanced up to Benny, the smoke had thinned over the ocean's waters. The sunlight beated down, Benny was almost celestial in appearance to her. She swallowed hard, gasping to get a breath out. Her blue eyes went large before the speckling of darkness over took. She was out again.

The young survivor did what he could, quickly; he started to remove the shrapnel from her body. His over sized, large fingers seemed to only wedge them further in. Blood seeped from the wounds as he wiped the back of his arm along his brow. The medic finally arrived; ableit covered in blood, he shoved Benny out of the way as two others went to help. They had to their best with the unsanituary conditions. Though they were still supersitious what it meant when she glowed brightly when the Kantaus did its call.

Benny stood up, the faint distance of the K.R. Coming in sounded like the wash of thunder. His eyes drifted to the direction that he once called home. The plumes of black smoke, filtered to a lighter color. He had called it home for just over eight months. The community collected up drifters as they made it home. At times the few squirmishes with Locusts or other refugees from the Locust wars were few and far between than what he rememebered in the cities. Even along the once crowded highways. Nothing had prepared him for this. Again he lost his home. The community had lost their refuge.

The other two hybreds watched as Elaine's surgery spained. They watched as rags, bandages, what little medical equipement they had was discarded bathed in her darkened blood. They could hear the faint whispers. But it was hell watching, waiting. The likelihood of Elaine pulling through with out infection or loss of limb was higher than at the CoG barracks.

The_ chuka chuka chuka _rumbled louder as the wash of water and sand littered the beachside operating room. The medic through himself over the unconicous woman. As his helpers covered her with what they could find. The rotars finally died down. Hoffman disembraked from the K.R. He looked around before he spotted Elaine sprawled out; bloodied and opened up like a stuck pig at a feast.

The CoG veteran aimed his shotgun up at the scene. "Alright there... what the fuck is going on?"

The two that had refered as Elaine's_ 'brothers'_ stiffened as Benny interjected. His hands raised up. Bloodied, and he smelt like vomit and smoke. "Not what it looks like."

Hoffman eyed him up. Something familiar about him. But now a days, every one was a wash of familiarity. Some one was a relation to some one else. A constant flood of what was once unity. He gave a curt nod. "Okay start 'splaining boy. How is it one of my CoG sargents is laying out in the ground wide open to the world?"

Oron was the one to answer when he realized who was at the butt end of the piece. "Victor?" He knew the veteran before the fall of Sera, they'd been friends via their wives. A life time ago. "Well like Ben said; it ain't what it looks like."

Victor nodded slightly, lowering the gun. The swathe of memories came back the few work related parties they'd met at while in attendance. Only another reminder of the life he betrayed so long ago.

"Your sargent ended up in the clutchs of the locust stragglers."

Elaine let out a cry of pain as she regained slight conciousness. The two helpers were resetting the broken arm. Cinching the two splints on either side as the medic tried to push her back down against the sand. Finally he had enough, and shook his head. "Some one knock the bitch out!"

Terran moved to the medic, hissing. Seething in anger. "You. Fix." he grabbed the medic's collar before pushing him closer to Elaine.

Her eyes focused on him, he grabbed her hand; holding it as they watched each other. She stopped moving, stopped whincing. She breathed through the pain. Gripping Terran's hand tighter when ever it became too much. There was a peppering of black at the corner of her eyes but she wouldn't let it take her again.

Once the medic could do what he could, with what he had; Elaine was carted up on to the K.R. She glanced to the medic as he spoke in docile tones to Hoffman. She glanced to both men with her. What was left of her _scouting_ team; soon the loud rotars would start up as Ben came to see them off. He gave Elaine's good arm a squeeze.

She laid out on flatbedded rack as they ascended after Hoffman reemerged on to the K.R. There was a long silence before he finally spoke, the ocean littered underneath. "You got a hair cut 'Laine?"

She chuckled a bit trying to move agaisnt the belts that held her in place. But then nodded as she looked to Bob with a bloody bandage over the stump of what was left of his one hand. "Yeah... something like that."

Hoffman looked up to see the surviving three sullen. "I take it there was more than just what you were assigned?" He tried to sound like he cared, he did. But years in the army made him a hardened man. It was hard to show care, and compassion when you were one of the few who was there when they used the hammer of dawn to destroy your own cities.

Elaine's eyes shut, squeezing away the tears. "We lost Eric. And the doc." She felt remorse for not protecting, not ending Eric's life sooner. It was a sad, horrible lesson she had to learn. But she learnt it well. _War was a bitch._ "And we met the Locust Queen in the hollow."

Hoffman nodded, though he bristled at the mention of the locust ruler. His arms flexed on the gun as he nodded. Silence engulfed them. Leaving the rest of the flight back to the island for all them to deal with what was dredged up.

The flight took hours, after switching from one King Raven to another. Even the welcome back to New Jacinto was rain and the shouts. "Medic. Transport her to the infirmary." There was no sign of Delta. And Hoffman vanished. Terran moved behind with Bob as Elaine was carted away.

Infection had set in to her shoulder were she'd been shot. And her arm was at least reset for the third time. But she was heavily sedated, the drugs used made her feel fuzzy and heavy when she woke up. But it didn't numb the pain. She felt everything again. Like it was the first time. A constant reminder she was human.

Bob had been seen after, and both him and Terran made it back to their hiding hole. Dizzy had even came to visit Elaine. She smiled faintly. It hurt. Everything hurt. Even the sea of sickness threatened to over take her. "You didn't have to come visit you know that?"

Dizzy shrugged. "Well hell, when the bossman goes off in a furry to find you. I'd thought I'd come see what happened. And plus...Betty been missin' you something fierce kid."

Elaine chuckled softly, she didn't dare to shake her head. "Just another day in being a fuck up; Diz."

The once refugee looked at her, he was still dressed in his armor, meaning he'd come directly from the vehicle impound. He even smelt like the motar pool. "Yah well..."

She chuckled again and nodded. Laying back before Hoffman returned dressed in his blues rather the armor. Diz excused himself. Leaving some picked flowers from his daughters for Elaine before Hoffman closed the door. Leaving the two alone.

Silence again. She could hear the constant sound of activity of the infirmary outside the door, she could even make the out the long shadows that seemed to constant move, and flicker. She pushed herself up. Silence made her uneasy. It was actually making her sick. She shook her head. Sliding from the bed after pulling the I.V. Line from her arm. She grabbed a pair of fatigues from the side table.

"What do you think you are doing...?" Hoffman had no clue what to call her now. He'd always addressed subdorinates by their last name. Elaine techincally had no last name she'd claim. Even _Aine_ was just a cop out for her real name.

She carefully pulled the pants up, the evidence of the incursion was written over her pale body. Bruises, and the imprints of weighty chains. The wounds, broken bone. Even the sharpnel that penetrated her stomach had left its ungodly marks on her. She discarded the hospital gown for a tattered shirt. She had a bit of trouble trying to get it over the cast, and trying not to pull at the stiches. After a few minutes she'd gotten the shirt over. Painfully. But it was on her. She tugged on her socks, and boots before looking up at Hoffman. "I can't do this."

"Do what? Elaine what happened out there?"

She shook her head, the threat of tears loomed. Everything was too much too fast. She didn't have time to mourn Eric. Though in the silence she'd spent between the K.R. And in the cot trying to heal; she found it wasn't Eric's death that bothered her. It was her own life that bothered her more. She was staring at will eventually be. The toretous end. Watching Eric and feeling helpless all because she was given life. The very life she never asked for. "Eric was killed. The good ole doc was sent to kill the four of us. Met stranded. Went in to hollow. Met Queenie. Fought. Injured. Here."

Hoffman wasn't abashed by her curt tone as she finished lacing her boots. The girl yes had a tramautic life. Even the doctors said that when they first admited her both at the compound where she was created and in New Jacinto that she had some issues to face. When she did it be a maelstrom. Hoffman got up and tried to hug Elaine. But she wouldn't let him touch her. Using her cast covered arm she pushed him away with a growl.

"Don't. I don't need pity. I don't need **your** pity!" She retreated to the door, opening it, letting it slam hard against the old medical shelfs. The glass shattering to the floor as she continued out.

Hoffman stood there. Not sure how to broach the erruption that was Elaine. He wasn't sure she was even fit for duty. His hand craddled his forehead, slowly shaking from side to side when the doctor came in.

"No one warned you there'd be days like this huh?"

Elaine continued past the square. Though no one recongized her with the short hair. She'd dropped weight; became more lean. She was actually looked like her maternal side. Lean body, toned muscle, grace, regality. Pale as moonlight even though she spent time out in the sunlight. Though it was hard to see some features with blackened purple-ish bruises that littered her body.

The parade square was littered with members that she knew. Some she fought with. But they seemed to be distant strangers now. She glanced around, those haunting blue eyes trying to find some where, some where familiar. She heard the doctor call behind her with orderlies. "Elaine.. Aine.. get back here. You aren't discharged..."

Elaine broke in to a full tilt run towards rows of homes. Her body protested with each stride, pain only seemed to fuel the need to move faster. She could run easily with out the armor. The warm breeze caused by the stride broke over her, pleasently. _Freedom._ It echoed in her thoughts. One thing that never changed, the feel of freedom was illusive. Even now, the hint was there. But she knew what she was running from.

The foot falls behind her drove Elaine's body to go faster, even injured; her healing rate was faster than a normal humans. She grasped the chainlink fence easily with her good hand. Pulling herself up as she swung her one leg over. The first orderly grabbed at her leg. The casted arm crashed down in to his nose. Blood spurted. He'd made the mistake of letting go of the material of her pant leg. The time she'd not waste. She was down on the other side, landing in a crouch before standing up straight.

Elaine turned on her heel, the feeling of what it was like when Maria and her escaped the horrid life before. She was off again. Though her body burned now. Muscles didn't want to respond. She had to force herself. Though this time in the sea of civilians and their shanty town was easier to dodge from cover to cover. Her boots tripped her up; staggering her in to some one. Faceless person. She looked over her shoulder as she moved agian. Leaning against the shadowed wall of a house. She had to catch her breathe.

Hoffman was with the doctor as some M.P.s started to pursue. Shaking his head. "Doc Hayman... let her deal with this..."

The doc sighed and shook her head. "Victor if you are trying to tell me how to do my job you can shove it up your ass! With all due respect. She's injured and evidently not stable..."

Hoffman cut her off. His curt growl and tone was enough to stagger those around. "And you think having armored men chasing her through all of New Jacinto is going to help her any? This is a issue of trust. She needs to know that we trust her to get her dam head on straight!" Hoffman didn't care that he was creating a scene. But this was a person in his command. One who dealt with alot more than most members of the CoG had ever seen.

Hayman looked at him. The good doctor when to sputter out a rebuttle before she through up her hands. "Yes lets have a pregnant woman who doesn't techincally exist; whose suffered countless acts of brutality. Yes lets wait till she comes around. Lets hope that she doesn't do something stupid or continue the degrading health."

He doubled back. Blinking. "But... how..."

The woman doctor smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "If I have to explain to you how babies are made; I'd think you needed some time in a white padded cell." She then turned to those helping in the search. She barked some orders and headed back to where she was needed.

Elaine slinked further away before finding some where just outside the housing area. She hefted her body up in to the tree. Hiding in the foliage. She needed to think. She needed to feel like she was somewhat human. She'd learnt long ago. No one really every looks up. And if you hide in plain sight. They usually missed her. Her hands ran through the ragged cut. Her hair stopped so short, but Elaine was able to tug on it.

People seemed to come and go. The search continued on for her, she watched them sometimes walk right past her. Look directly at her, she carefully tugged her legs closer, hugging them as best she could. The soft music playing from a radio left out on a small table. It was crappy, islander; prewar music. But it just helped mask the silent sobs, and the movement of the branch as it creaked under the weight.

Elaine's mind raced through all events. Every one she could remember. Though most were just blank spots. A random noise. Statement. Even a scent of something. There was hardly ever a constant stream of memory that drifted from one to another. She used her arm to roughly wipe away the tears that managed to escape. She wanted to wake up now. She wanted to see Maria. But what she wanted no longer existed. Her body became her prison. So in silence, she let herself fianlly cry. Mourning Eric. Let the anger out of meeting Myrrah. Everything finally came out in a stream of grunts and tears.

0-0

Delta arrived back, Mataki had bought them a round at the only bar open that late at night, the group was in good spirits. Though when Hoffman came in. Mataki went over to talk to him. The strain was visible in his movements. She sat with him at the bar, letting the youngers enjoy the fruitless patrols. "Okay Vic whats up?"

The man looked hagrid even for him; time, stress, strain, war painted, etched his very face. He let out a stale chuckle. "Nothing."

She looked at him, before the M.P. Came in to the bar. They started asking around if any one saw a woman with short, cropped black hair. Mataki's brow arched up before looking back to Hoffman. He downed the beer like it was water. He just gave a simple nod. Mataki got up. Shaking her head. "Geez Vic what'd you do to the poor girl?" She finished her drink and left.

Hoffman glanced to Delta before following Mataki out the bar. Though he knew certain eyes were drilling in to his back. He caught up with Bernie. It was like a six sense that he'd follow her. "I didn't do anything." _Not purposely at least._ He thought before looking back to her.

Mataki nodded slightly, the older woman knew Elaine too well. "Lemme guess something happened? While she was on the main land." Hoffman nodded and looked away from her. She paused though they kept walking. She pursed her lips for a moment. "Some one died... is ..."

Hoffman's head shook. His voice went somber. "Eric. One of her _brothers._ Though I think theres more to it." He stopped, and Mataki followed suit. "And from what I can gather, they met Myrrah. What ever happened in the hollow... she ... the kid seems changed." He of course opted to leave out the tid bit the doctor let slip to him.

Mataki nodded. "Give her time Vic. This life isn't one shes use to living."

Hoffman nodded. The voice of reason that was Mataki. He watched her before the two moved on again. Silently walking together. They'd keep an eye out for Elaine. But they had their own lives to muddle through.

Delta kept swigging their drinks after Hoffman and Mataki left. Anya was the first to smile at the thought of Hoffman and Mataki wandering off. It seemed they needed to talk. Though Anya was alarmed that there was a missing person; but went back to minding her business watching Marcus and Dom being stoic and silent. Bard and Sam were playing a drinking game. And flirting. She bristled. Then looked up as Cole got up.

Cole walked along, watching the lights of the houses, it was a false sense of security and hope that he had. He missed the way life use to be. The constant threat of locust hordes looming over their heads. Now he felt useless. He walked along till he leaned agianst the tree. Hearing the yelp from above his head. "Whose there?"

She sniffled a bit, and grumbled low. "Cole its me."

He chuckled, scratching the top of his head. "Aine. What you doing up there?"

She let her one leg slide down, but she remained vastly hidden. "Hiding. Ya haven't seen the boomer lady have you?"

Cole shook his head. "No, not since we returned. Want help down?"

Elained sighed. She was literally trapped in the tree. Her arm was in too much pain, and her body didn't have the strength to traverse down the trunk. "Yah." She felt Cole's hands on her hips as she carefully slide herself down. Relying on the tree more than the person. She stumbled when her boots hit dirt. She looked up with a breif nod. "Thanks."

He blinked at her. Touching her hair. Then he saw the cast, and the shadow of bruises. "So I take it you were hiding from the docs?"

Elaine shrugged slightly. "Sorta."

Cole shook his head, sitting down on the ground. She followed suit though she kept her back to civilization. "Want to talk about it?"

She looked to him, he had always that impish, child like pressence to him. She nodded a bit. She bit her lower lip hard as she sighed. Starting from what happened on the mainland. How Eric died. How staring down at his body only reminded her that her own death was staring right back at her. She didn't cry this time. She vowed not to ever cry infront of some one else. Elaine though finished with loosing Maria. How she blamed herself. But after, after every thing was said and done, she didn't feel better. Only hollow.

Cole listened, gave what good advice he could to her. Even if it was mote. But then watched as she got up agian. Walking away from him. She made her way slowly back to the infirmary. Doctor Hayman was up waiting for her. Elaine had eluded the M.P.s but then sat with the doc. Expecting the worse of tongue lashings. But instead the doc slid a mug of warm tea. The two sat in the dim light before the doc got up. Checking Elaine's wounds, then the two started to play cards.

Cole had waited till he could see the long shadow vanish in to the night. He was distrubed by what Elaine let out. But not to the piont he didn't like her, it was quite the opposite. Usually Elaine was guarded, shut off from the others. She choose him to open up too. He got up and returned to the barracks. He decided to find a quiet corner to write his Mama again. Try to muddle through what she told him. Try to make sense of everything around him. _War was a bitch._ He thought.

Elaine placed down the ace of spades, and then a four of diamonds; before taking a sip of the tea. It was a sweetened herbal remedy. Thats what the doc told her. Elaine's eyes and brain worked as they tried to count the cards. "You know, Elaine.. you can talk to me too."

It was the softness of Hayman's voice that caught Elaine off gaurd. She shook her head. "No offense doc. But that'd be a bad idea." She looked up.

"Why?"

Elaine frowned, glancing around to make sure Prescott, Hoffman, hell even Fenix wasn't lurking in the shadows before she looked back to the woman who was _letting her hair down._ "People die when I talk to them." The pang of guilt assailed her hard at the thought of anything happening to Cole. She frowned and set the hand down. Her fingers were dirty, and gnarled from the hard life she led. "Its better if I don't let some one in."

Doc laughed. She shook her head. "You know that is a piss poor excuse."

She looked up, sipping the tea that stopped the urges to be sick. "Not really. You get hurt too if you let some one in. I don't see the last few people coming in a rush to see me." She shrugged.

Hayman needed a new tatic. She nodded slightly as Elaine focused back on the game. Moments of silence filled with the coughs and snores of those inside the building slept. "Well evidently you let some one in, "she paused before letting the proverbial bomb fall; "to become pregant."

Elaine's fingers dropped the cards, they scattered at her feet as she looked up at the doc. Shaking her head. Her voice croaked. "I ... no...no..." She sat back in the chair. She took one slow breathe. She was ready to start freaking out. Tossing what ever her hands could get ahold of. But she didn't move.

The doctor's brow arched up. Setting her own hand down. "You are. We ran the tests several times. You aren't exactly far along. A couple of weeks... a month and a half at most. I take it this isn't welcomed news."

Elaine sat still, and silent. She wasn't sure that finding out she was pregnant was good news or not. _How'd this happen? Stupid question._ Almost ten minutes after the catatonic episode started, she looked up at the doctor. Shaking her head. "I can't have a child." The doctor was about to interject. Elaine's bruised, naked hand rose up. "No, I can't. I don't want this child to be... to have..." Her head shook agian. "I don't want it to have what I have."

Hayman thought that was the oddest reaction. Elaine's files didn't have any mention that she had some sort of disease. So she instantly thought it had to be the trauma she'd endured that was triggering these feelings. "Its perfectly understandable why you feel that way Elaine. But most woman who've endured such events to feel that way."

Elaine's frown just deepened. The corners of her lips dipped further down. Her blue eyes lost its sheen. "No doc. You don't get it. Look... "

Hayman already knew the track that she was on. Shaking her head. She got up; striding over to Elaine. Placing both hands on her shoulders. "I know what you're going to ask. And I can't do it. In good faith. I can't. Please don't dare to even ask."

The younger woman nodded, looking up to the doc. She understood. Not only was it a law, that no doctor could abort a pregancy; and respected the woman for it. "Don't tell any one. Yet." Elaine's mind already started to calculate. Try to take it in, all of it in. The news was a shock. But she never would of thought of herself as a breeder.

Elaine got up. She gathered up the tea, finishing it before leaving. "Are you going to be okay Elaine?"

The woman stopped at the doors. And paused. She didn't even know the answer herself. Her voice came out in a rush. "I don't know Doc. I just don't know."

Elaine walked alone, deep with in her thoughts when Dom happened upon her. The cool night's breeze rattled through New Jacinto as they passed each other. Both haunted by the course of what the fates gave them. But the moment Dom had seen her, the islander who was rescued by his late wife, the last person to see her before she was broken. Anger seized him, his hands balled in to fists, followed by a low growl.

"You?"

She looked up, the distant blues staring at him as she continued on. She didn't bother to bait him, or even try to apologize to him for the time that was stolen. Her feet wouldn't stop. "What ever you're blaming me for... just go ahead and do it."

Dom wasn't phased by the lack of emotion she didn't show. Nor the fact she was in her own way dimmed. But he turned, following her. In silence.

Elaine stopped. Her shoulders slumped, as she felt the course of pain as she breathed in. "Look what ever it is you want just spit it out. I don't have time to play this constant _lets blame Elaine_ game."

When he finally stood beside her, he noticed the bruises in the faint light, even how sullen she was. "Tell me." He started to say. Pity, remorse, even self loathing seemed to rise up. "Tell me .. what she was like before they took her away."

The discontented tone he had when he spoke caught Elaine off guard. She swallowed hard, it was hard to believe Maria was gone still. Rumors had caught her ear more than one time that Maria was gone. Elaine ran a unsteady hand through her hair with a choked sob. "Caring. Sage like. A mom I never had." She didn't look at Dom. But the two started to walk again. Even though their was a curfew in effect they just walked. She could see the shadow of him nod as she spoke softly. "She'd take care of me. Try to teach me what I was doing was wrong, but it was the ends to a means."

He put a large paw on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Elaine hid her wince. They found themsevles standing just outside the overflowing graveyard. Dom leaned on the rickety old fence that had sat there rusting. "Sounds like her. She was always the type. Give you the shirt off her back, try to keep you smiling no matter what."

Elaine looked up at him. She tried to put his face to the countless stories Maria had told her. "She talked about you alot. Even with Doctor Fenix. I liked her voice." Elaine went quiet for a moment before looking at the graves. One of the fresh mounds laid with the simple wooden stake for Eric. It was a odd sense of what her future, all their futures would lead. But how or when was the only question.

"Thanks."

She nodded, running her hand through the shortened locks. "Yeah well.. don't worry. I'll be one less _thing_ to remind you of what happened." She pushed off from watching the silent graves. Her hands shoved in to the pockets of her fatigues.

Dom followed pursuit, falling in step with her easily. "Elaine, look... I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound so cross with you..."

Elaine's hand quickly left her pocket, holding it up to stall the sentence. "Don't Santiago. Your world isn't one I belong too." Her words rang true. But this time when he stopped to watch her she just kept going. Her eyes focused on the way the sparse trees seemed to billow in the breeze. She could smell the scent of sweat, food, decay all around her. She pushed out a breath before looking back at him. Her body slightly turning to walk backwards. "I'm going to ask to be rotated back out to the mainland."

Dom looked at her questioningly. He walked slower behind her. "What about Baird?"

She shook her head. Damon Baird. That was a touchy subject. She really cared about him. But she wasn't the type he should be mixed up with her. Her hand fell to her stomach, she hide her frown behind a forced yawn. "What about him?"

He growled at her. "You know what I mean...Elaine. You care about him. He's crazy about you, for some reason I don't get."

She forced a pained laugh, trying to act the part of a careless, cold hearted bitch. "It was nothing. A fling. I don't see him spending time with me."

"You just got back in."

She shrugged a bit and turned away. "Hes got you and Delta. And that blasted sub that came in." She shoved her hand in to her pocket, playing with the lint that was hidden in the one corner. "I doubt he'd even notice."

Dom shook his head, and grabbed her shoulder again. "Elaine whats wrong?"

She paused, turning to face him slightly. Her eyes studied the hardened man before her. "Alot of things."

There was a few moments where neither spoke. Neither him nor her knew what to say next. But Dom gave a half hearted smirk. "You know you can talk to me Elaine. I ain't Maria but I have ears to listen."

She brushed his hand away with a fake chuckle again. "Yeah, lets just say its girl things, Dom and leave it at that. M'kay?"

He shook his head, the fringe of darkened curls swayed a bit. Reminding Elaine of the way Maria described him in detail. The time she fell in love with him. "C'mon gimme me a shot. Whats the worse you can say?"

She shrugged softly. "I buried my _brother_ and teammate Dom. I was too dam paralyzed to end his pain. I couldn't do anything to help him." She turned and punched the building closest. The silver tears started to stagger from her cheeks. "Got caught. Brought down to the hollow again..." It was hard to say the truth, it was harder not to come out with it.

Marcus heard the impact of her fist, but he watched from a distance the way the two shadows were. But he couldn't hear anything to he came closer. The constant scowl on his face as he heard Dom console her. "Yanno I had a brother too Elaine. And I still got one too, Marcus. Its hard, but time slowly takes away the pain... slowly."

She scoffed at his answer. "Fenix? Yeah don't take this the wrong way. He might be a great kind of guy. But the ass is still the son of Adam Fenix. And after the shit he did to me, all I see is the good ole doc's face."

"Is that a fact?" Both jumped as Marcus spoke. Dom sighed as he looked between the two.

"Yeah it is." She hissed. The butt of her hand wiped the tears away.

"Marcus don't." Dom started.

Marcus had already came closer, pushing Elaine against the building with a growl. Getting right in her face. She glared back at him as she stumbled with her back against the corigated metal wall. The two opposing forces stared at each other calculating. Dom tried to pull Marcus back out of Elaine's space, only to be brushed off.

"Fine you two act like idiots." He shook his head and went off. He didn't want to watch another pissing contest between the two.

"You know nothing."

She blinked, while she sneered; the corner of her lip curled up as she snarled at him. "I know nothing." Her finger poked in to the muscle of his chest. The nail biting in to fabric. "I know what its like to be drugged up. To have needles, tubes, and countless other things put in to you. I know what its like to bullied in to having to do what he told me too. Maybe its not me who knows nothing. Did you ever really know him? I spent most of my life under the constant stream of tests. Did you?"

Marcus didn't balk at her words but he did mimic her actions. Poking her in the shoulder that was healing from the gunshot wound. "I doubt it was him doing that."

His disillusion was like a slap in the face. Elaine put her face closer to his. "Now whose being naive?"

As he was to speak again Doc Hayman was walking across them. She growled. "Fenix you will stand down this instant and back away from the pregnant woman."

"Fuck." She cursed uner a breathe before moving away from both Marcus and the Doc. She glared at Hayman, shaking her head. "Why don't you both do me a favor and go take a long walk off a very short pier in to a ticker filled pit!"

Marcus looked to the Doc as Elaine retreated in to the shadows. "Wha?"

The Doc frowned. She thought she was helping the situation only to notice Elaine was more off edge. She looked to Marcus with a nod before going after Elaine. Marcus frowned and headed to find the rest of Delta. He'd have to head off Elaine to find out whom.

Elaine eluded the doctor. She kicked off the heavy combat boots, and dropped the tags on the ground. With anything else that would give away her position. She moved stealthly through the shadows to see the Chairman. She was going to wake him up, strangle him if she had too. She wanted off the island. Away from everything. Her feet were quickly, barely leaving a mark on the ground before she ended up at his domicle. She even eluded the group of soldiers that patroled around his house. Carefully climbing inside.

His room was of course empty. Prescott had spent time awake, drinking the last of the aged brandy where he sat contemplating how to rid himself of any evidence of what was on the flash drive that sat in his office. Under lock and key. He paused mid sip before settling back. If he was surprised to see Elaine, he hid it well under that politician calm exterior. "Sargant Aine... Elaine. What do I owe this pleasure?"

The way he said her name was like a dieing Kantaus' screams. Grating at best. She smirked, padding forward into the soft arc of light. "I've got a deal for you... one I doubt you'd be likely to refuse."

0-0

Marcus found Dom first when he returned to the barracks. Dom had been waiting for him. The two brothers since before the war regarded each other. Dom was the one to speak first. "What ever it is. Just keep it to yourself."

Marcus let out the indignant sound and gave a short nod.


	10. Chapter 10 Heartbeat

**Sorry for the long delay, my hard drive went and lost the original chapter I had written. And thank you for those who subscribed, and commented. It is greatly appreciated. Anyways... I do not own Gears of War, or its characters.  
Read, comment, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 10: **_

_**-Heartbeat-**_

Prescott was intrigued by Elaine's presence let alone a bargain. With all that has happened on the island as of late; it would be refreshing to see what could add to the surmounting pile of troubles. He gestured for her to sit down. Even being the gracious host as he offered up a sifter of his well aged drink. "And do tell what is it that you have to offer me, and why it would have any impact on my interest?"

Elaine refused the drink, as she sat down. It was not hard for her to imagine what back alley deals he had down in the past, but most must of looked like this. Or sadly this was a bad replica of the glory days of Sera. She repressed the shudder before it became apparent. '_Come on El. You can do this. Just close your eyes when you shake hands with the devil.'_ She pasted the fake smile as she steepled her fingers together, sitting in a way that would hide her condition not that she was showing. But the less he had over her. The less he could use against her, and use against the Locust the better. "I know you've been cleaning up house. And in so that leaves just one little, tiny loose end to tie up. Yes?" She only paused. Trying to sound like Prescott as she spoke. She was careful of words, and implications she was stating. One wrong word could sadly put her in a place she couldn't, and didn't wish to be in. She watched his slight nod, knowing the seed was taking root in his thoughts. "We both know... the liability it can be."

"Get to it already." He growled out of frustration. '_She would of made a good politician. But does not leave much for interpretation. Direct and too the point. Refreshing...but idlely irritating.'_

She chuckled softly, pushing herself out of the worn out leather chair with the creaky springs. She paced barefoot on the thread bare rug. Canting her head softly as she folded her arms behind her back. Mocking his very own gestures with her own lacking femininity. "Let me ask you first. What would happen to the state of the C.O.G. If the civilians found out you were one of the ones to approve of the testing that created some one like me." She watched him closer now. Her dark, penetrating eyes saw the creases, and furrows in Prescott's face grow, and deepen. The sounds of the chair groaning as he shifted. Elaine chuckled softly as she walked about the room. Unforrowing her arms as she started to play with the various objects. "I thought so. What if you and I could make such a weighty evidence vanish... and benefit you as well as them?"

Prescott arched his brow, watching the woman. "You have my undivided attention Elaine." He folded his hands together though he was rigid sitting there like the prominent politician.

Elaine licked at her lower lip. She knew it was now or never. The only thing mattered, was to disappear; was to give what ever life that grew inside of her a fighting chance with out the taint of her maternal or commanding hands. "You send me back to the main land. I vanish. You of course have the other two. I heard some one utter words about elite guards. You know they are far more controllable than I."

Prescott's teeth started to grate; though he sat forward thinking of the implications of Elaine vanishing away. A thought crossed his dark little mind. He nodded, trying to be suave as he pushed himself up from his chair and strode with his arrogant air to where Elaine stood. "But how can you guarantee me that you will not go to the Locust side of things. You know the inner workings of the C.O.G. It'd be not in the behest of what we stand for to allow you to leave unaccompanied."

His proximity was almost as bad as being in a small, dark hole. '_Prescott is shaken by the thought. Interesting.' _She canted her head softly as her hair would move with the subtle movements. Elaine wasn't a fool on how to use her wiles to her advantage to distract. She needed to do so with Prescott to get him to drop his guard and agree. But what struck her was how he still thought the C.O.G. Was a dominating population instead of a rag tag of survivors. "You'd have to trust me. I mean... am I not more a liability to you and your secrets here in plain site? I could accidentally let it slip what we both know." She flicked his nose as she moved away from him; only to have Prescott squeeze her arm as she tried to escape. "Send me to an outpost. I know there is one."

Prescott didn't know that his signals were monitored. He had tried his best to keep it low, and under the radar but evidently some one found it out. '_I've gotten sloppy. If she knows that means that old fart has figured it out as well. But her idea has merit. And it is in the benefit of the C.O.G.'_ Prescott nodded slightly, "If that is what you truly want Elaine. You're dismissed."

She watched him for a moment longer before taking the front door out, she had passed the two lackey's he recruited. She was in deep thought, muttering to herself as she continued on her way to the only place open late at night. Her hands shoved in her pockets, she stopped of course to pick up her discarded gear. Chuckling as one of the simple guards seemed perplexed at her leaving it there.

Baird had watched her leave, shaking his head trying to catch up to her as Anya side tracked him. "Let it be Damon..." She gestured for him to come. She was on course to Hoffman's office, as was Marcus, Dom, and Cole. Though Baird watched the direction she went in. He was going to have to find her later. It was far too important to leave the old man waiting.

Elaine was too deep in thought as she entered the make-shift tavern. She sat at one of the tables, thankful there wasn't as many who usually littered the tables. She smiled to the woman who was cleaning up. Ordering her self something simple to eat and milk. Trading off whatever she had, or could do as payment. She sat down at Dizzy's table with him and his two daughters.

"Well if it isn't the pup. Finally finished with my girl?" Dizzy asked with his good natured chuckle.

Elaine looked up, though she was feeling a new wave of dizziness and nausea. She nodded slightly. "Yeah. The old girl is ready to go. But the winch needs to be fixed soon Dizzy." Elaine looked to the girls, Elaine had always a soft spot for them. Often when Dizzy was away. Elaine visited them, or they her.

But Dizzy gave her that look, he noticed the way she was paled, and the toast she had gotten. His brow arched up. "Why don't you too go on home, while I talk with Elaine on boring stuff." His girls nodded, hugging Elaine. Asking quickly for her to visit them again, then bidding their good nights to their father. Dizzy waited till they were far away. "Everythin' okay there El. You looked... well..."

Elaine looked up. Dizzy had become a big brother to Elaine in the motor pool. She didn't know what exactly he was getting at. But she cut him off. "Yeah. Tired. And think I caught something when I was main land. Its nothing."

It wasn't enough for Dizzy. He could smell when something was up. He'd seen his wife pregnant and he guessed along. "I take it Doc Hayman found out exactly, and you weren't expecting it?"

She chuckled, ripping her toast in to small pieces as she popped a tiny portion in to her mouth. But it tasted odd, the texture only curled the milk in her stomach. "Yeah. Okay Dizz just spit it out?"

His hand rested on her shoulder. Giving it that fatherly squeeze. "It'll be okay El. Yanno that. And yanno I got your back like a butt crack."

She smiled faintly."Thanks Dizz. It means a lot." She pushed away her plate as well as the milk. Resting her head on the table top for a moment. Waiting for the room to stop spinning. Things were happening quickly, too quickly for Elaine to grasp on too. She finally righted herself five minutes later; she cleared her throat. "You better get home. You're girls gonna be missing you. We can talk later."

He just nodded, watching her try to eat some more before he got up. "You know where to find me. And get some rest." Dizzy was worried about the dark purple circles under her eyes. Even how pale she'd gotten. But he wasn't going to pester her, that was what the good ole Doc was for. He just left, heading home.

Elaine rested her head back down once Dizz left. The toast pushed far enough away. Her arms hugged her sides tightly. Time moved so slowly to Elaine as she was left with her thoughts. Though it wasn't the deal with Prescott, or being on the island with what was left of so many nations, but rather Eric's death. She'd seen so much of it in the span of her life outside lab. And it was him starring up at her. The sense of foreboding that got her. She could feel death's icy grip slowly tighten around her. Making it hard for her to breathe.

A hour had passed quickly, the meeting with Delta and Hoffman was done. Something about the emergence of Stalks, and Prescott hiding something waged on his mind. Baird had ran off some where back to hiding again. And he found himself starring from the threshold at Elaine with her head down on the tabletop. He grunted. Sam and Anya both had waylayed him into trying to make peace with her, for the benefit of Bernie, and Baird. But he didn't trust her. "Hey kid." He gruffly said as he took a seat near near.

She groaned. Elaine didn't fall asleep, just sat still. Her head slightly tilted up to look at him as her chin rested on the beaten table's surface. "What?"

It was the first time Marcus had seen her so ragged, like what his father had looked like after numerous late nights working. "You okay?"

Elaine didn't know if it was an illusion of genuine care or something else. But she shrugged. Sitting up. "Yeah just tired. I don't sleep well lately."

Marcus nodded, though the words of Doc's rung in his ears. He nodded slightly. Watching as she got up. "Want to talk about it?"

She stopped, leaning against his table for a moment. "No. Look I know you're trying to play nice. But drop the charade Fenix. We both don't like each other. And it works better that way. You know that in a fight, I got your back. Cause if I was going to stab you, you'd already felt it." She growled slowly.

He didn't follow her. He just let it be. A silent, unready truce had been strucked in such harsh words. He just nodded. Thinking about how life had went. How tomorrow was going to shape up. The outlook was bleak.

~~~/~~~

Prescott paced as his two lackeys came in. "Is it done?" He asked anxiously. The stalks were getting more frequent and his plans could not wait. There was one more loose end he had to tie up. He gestured for them to follow him as he made his way out to his office before they would meet up at the docks that following morning. "Make sure you get this done. And that our guest is safely on board."

The two nodded and headed to the barracks.

Elaine was fast asleep in her bunk, she had seen Doc Hayman previously for help to be able to sleep. Though her thoughts were more clouded after the doctor had left the small observation room. Elaine had taken a gander at the files the doc had started on her. _'Impulsive. Possible her trauma from her time down in the hollow will make her unstable. Best bet is to find a foster family if such occurrences become to arise. Should be under watch.'_ Those words meant nothing to her, but it bothered her greatly that some one would try to take the one good thing that made her gray world seem all that much brighter.

The pregnancy was already almost at the ending of the first trimester. Though Elaine's small form was barely showing, it'd happen. And the thought of being under Prescott's thumb, as well as others watch would only make it that much harder. The dreams she had wasn't helping either. It always was the same dream, but the details changed slightly. A baby that looked locust with a human nose. Or a human baby that was gray and growled like a locust; and every one's reactions. In the end her and the child were always put down like rabid mutts.

The first came in, after waiting for some time for others to finally leave. The barracks was dark, and hardly any one left. Most were off in the bathrooms, readying for the next emergence. The whole island was up in arms, some wanting to leave, others wanting to drink it away. It made for the perfect staging. He came behind Elaine, gagging her as she went to struggle, the other quickly came up; hitting her hard on the back of the head.

Elaine's body was dead weight, and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. They did not waste the time they had to bind her hands with a length of cord. They did as they were told too. To incapacitate the woman, and get her aboard with out others noticing. They worked quickly, bridal carrying her to an awaiting boat off in the shadows. They timed their movements right between the constant guard that paroled. They placed her at the bow of the small fishing boat, and padded their way out at first. Until it was far enough distance for the rickety motor to finally be used.

The two didn't banter back and forth in case Elaine woke up. Prescott's words were clear. Nothing was to befall her. And if it had, they'd be paying for it. They stayed silent as they crossed the water until they came to the surfaced small submarine. Carefully one would go down below through the hatch as the other lowered her form. When she was aboard they locked her in to a small room, leaving her bound until they would return some hours later.

Elaine would wake long after Prescott had boarded with his two trustful guards. There was laughter, and a conversation that she couldn't catch. When the throbbing had some what subsided she looked at her surroundings. It was a small, dark room. Too cold for her likings. Elaine felt oppressed, and down in the cage she was kept in. She pushed herself along where the floor and wall met. Trying to get a jist of the room. But it wasn't enough to keep the pregnant woman calm. Sweat started to trickle down her back, and breathing became labored. Tears were starting to roll, she thought she was passed all this, was able to handle it. But now she realized the Doc was right.

Prescott could hear Elaine's shuffling around. Leaving the two to drive in to the depths back to where all his communications were relayed too. He stood at the door, watching her with his cold, pensive stare. "I see you finally woke. If you promise to behave we will see that you are comfortable for the rest of the ride."

Elaine frowned as best she could with the sweaty material that prevented her to talk. But she nodded. She knew better than to bite down hard on the hand that was feeding her. She would wait and bide her time until she could escape till then she would do what ever it took to get out of the confinements.

"Good girl." He released her from the bindings and brought her to the galley. He gave her something to drink, but didn't say anything else to her. Even when she questioned. He just gave her that devilish, knowing smile. She frowned, and waited for what seem a eternity. Elaine noticed the changes in pressure, and even when there was turbulence. But she just stared at the table's top. Questioning her own actions, if she had done the right thing.

The submarine had docked, and Prescott prompted Elaine to follow, not that she had much of a choice. She dubbed his lackeys as Frick and Frack right after Frick had shoved the barrel of his lancer in to her back. She moved carefully, trying to hide what she was so patiently trying to protect.

The three of them stood at the end of the dock as Prescott spoke to an familiarly dressed man. Elaine paid close attention to detail. The staging area reminded her of pictures in old, soggy magazines. Elaborate structures lavished in luxury and wealth. This place definitely came across as that to her. She followed silently as another set of coats lead her away. Spiliting her with the escorts she had. She was too tired, and weak to try to stage her break out. She was waiting to see what was going to happen. This location didn't smell like disinfectant, or have any bearings of a labatory. But it some how reminded her of where she called home for several years of her life.

They poked and prodded her, making sure she was healthy before being dumped in to a lavious suite. Prescott was already there waiting, drinking a sifter of Brandy again. Elaine shook her head. Her voice was quiet as she spoke, but her words were laced with venom. "I see even as the world you help created as it is crashes you take the time to savor the finer things in life."

"Come now Elaine." He swirled the amber colored liquid in the glass. "You knew what exactly you were signing up for when you made that deal. And you're being rude. We have guests."

Her lip curled up as she looked at Prescott then to where his hand gestured. Her stomach bottomed out, feeling like a open pit, a void the moment she saw him. He had considerably less hair, and some more wrinkles than she remembered. But there was the sharp nose, and prominent features. Even the same blue eyes. She went to take a step back.

"I see you know each other." He sneered. Rising up. "I'll leave you to get better acquainted." Prescott rose, finishing the liquid with the bite. He left creator and science project alone. He though made sure both were under guard if they were to venture. Or if she was going to kill him.

Silence ensued as the room became suddenly more breathable, though less comforting to either of them. Adam had spent a few minutes trying to place the familiar face. Though memories of people seemed to wane away after several years being trapped under Prescott's long shadow.

"Do I know you?"

She nodded slightly. The bile of what had happened to her rose up. Her anger was like a bubbling pot on a stove, waiting to boil over. But she gritted her teeth. "You created me." It stung for a few moments to be forgotten. '_Maybe its best that I am forgotten.'_

He watched her before he rose up. Cleaning off his rounded rim glasses, and then took a long, studying look of the woman before him. He took a sharp breathe in. Time was not kind in Sera. Looking at Elaine was no different. But he recognized those eyes. They were much like Marcus' own. They held that same stare, and that same steady stream of despise. But it was the features of Myrrah that drew him back to the last time he saw her. The night he left her the message. "Elaine?"

She nodded. Though not sure of what she was to do. Her fists white knuckled the tighter she squeezed. But her muscles wouldn't respond, nor snap forward. All the plans she had, the things she told herself when this day would come hadn't happened. She didn't lash out to kill him. She didn't scream and punch him. Rather she stood there like a soldier of the C.O.G. "Yes Doctor Fenix." She said automatically.

He shook his head. Walking away. His own fist was balled up, and hit the small ledge of the sideboard. "No – no. He shouldn't have you." He frowned. Turning to her again. The little girl he saw was now gone. She was a slim, scared, tattooed. But she was no longer the child that would of saved them all. He noticed that she was starring at him oddly, and it drew him back away from thoughts. "What do you know?"

~~~/~~~

The moment that Prescott had left, the world that was only the island soon dwindled and they were back on the fleet. Baird was left to fix Jack in his shared accomadations. But his thoughts drifted back to Elaine. He was getting frustrated as he tinkered away to get the little robot back up and running. Even took apart the scientific robot Ichabob for parts. He couldn't seem to get his head straight. When the island was deemed unsafe to live, he spent time trying to find Elaine. There was no sign of her. Even her brothers were at a loss words. Between Hoffman's requests to crack the drive, and everything else; they hadn't talked. And Elaine seemed to only pull further away.

People started to notice his words started to get more clipped as Hoffman and some others left for Anvil Gate. Baird was in a state of melancholy. Cole tried his best to cheer up his teammate, but there was no way. Cole had even started to enquire if any one had seen her before the pick up and haul ass. But it was fruitless. Though one of the fisherman were rumored to of lost a fishing boat, long before Prescott's vanishing act. Nothing seemed to sit right.

The open seas didn't hold much hope as the two stood at the rail. Lancer's cradled in their arms. "I'm sure shes okay baby." Cole stated with softer euthasism than usual.

"Yeah sure." Baird clipped out starring out. Making it look like he was watching for stalks but rather he was lost in thought. Trying to remember the last words they had.

Anya and Sam were not far off watching the two as they spoke softly. "Seems like Blondie is having a hard time."

Anya nodded softly, her back was against the stairs as she read several of the reports from Michealson's desk. "We all are. We are drifting along with no real information. Not only that but seems Elaine didn't make it aboard. No one knows where she is."

Sam frowned. Baird and her had a good natured friendship, if it could be called that. They tolerated each other. Though it seemed that maybe to others it was more. She sighed. "She'll show up. I don't doubt that."

Their conversations bounced around until it was time for Delta to finally bunk down. As Baird laid on the matteress, the others in the room were fast asleep. He just stared up at the metal slats. Wondering. Thinking. He couldn't sleep. And so it would be until they would make landfall. Or at least till he had something to fill his thoughts.

~~~/~~~

Adam and Elaine walked the corridors under constant guard. The two found it uneasy at first to talk to each other. They had to move past what had happened all those years ago. She learnt why she was truly created. How long the C.O.G. Had known about the Locust existence. Even what life was like before Emergence day. She listened curiously as she stopped at the rail that open a rainy world outside. It was depressing the constant loom of clouds.

He noticed, color some what returned to her. But Adam didn't have the luxury of time any more. It was always in constant action to find something. Something he never told Elaine about. The two would continue on their walks as Prescott sat in his comfortable luxury of the Chairman's suite. Watching them through the close circuit cameras that littered the once resort.

Elaine finally sat down in the room that Adam had called home since his arrival. She felt the waves of morning sickness attack at her. Even the soft fluttering in her stomach. This was a time to be content, even excited over a new life forming. But she felt trepidation. Exhaustion. Fear. The broth they had for their lunch as Elaine volunteered to help him in his research only seemed to unsettle her stomach. And Adam watched as she ran to the bathroom. Knocking over stacks of research notes as she went.

Elaine was washing her face off when Adam came in. That pensive stare, reminded her how much she missed the company of Delta. It was his voice that drew her back to the present. "You should try this." He held out some ginger style tea. She wasn't readily going to take it but slowly she built up a trust in the man that claimed to be her father.

He watched as she sipped it slowly, the two moving back to the living room. He was picking up notes and even found the picture that he kept of Elaine. There was a look of regret to his features when Elaine spoke. "Doc... are you okay?"

Adam nodded. He didn't dare to ask much of her. For both of his kids, he had wronged both greatly with the necessity of always working. He missed out on being a father to Marcus. And treated Elaine only as another project. Work had become his only life. Forgetting what was left behind him. "Just in thought." The answer didn't pacify Elaine but he turned to face her. Gesturing for her to follow.

Both knew of the cameras that monitered their very existence. But neither seemed to care. Elaine hopped up on the examination bed with her tea watching Adam trying to find something. "How far along are you?"

The question seemed to draw only a slouch and sigh. Shaking her head. The morning sickness came and went so often it was hard to hide. "Three months or so. Give or take." She answered with no emotion. She felt shut down. The trust on her life was one thing, but trusting any one who was labeled with the title Doctor was another. Her child was her major concern, and the memories of her own childhood filtered in her mind. She shuddered.

Adam finally found the small, hand held machine. It had a weird little mircophone attached to it. He grabbed some of the gel that had been used as a lubricant for the various scopes. But it would have to do. He took the tea from her. His fatherly smile warmed her slightly, but worry still kept creeping back. He pushed Elaine's scrub top up just past her slight belly.

It would be the first time Elaine would hear the heart beat inside of her. She stared blankly at her belly. Adam chuckled softly, drawing the memory of when his own wife of Elaine's namesake and him had first her Marcus' heart beat. "Its a good. Strong heartbeat."

Elaine cleaned off the gel, and sat back up. Her hand was on her belly. She had noticed the fluttering. Doc Hayman had told her that it was the movement of the wee thing inside her But this time it was more predominant. She looked up. Swallowing hard. Elaine had expected to share such a tender moment with Adam. But she grabbed his hand. Letting him feel the strong foot kick.

The two found a small ray of hope. And for hours the two worked side by side. Adam had drawn several vials of blood from himself, and from Elaine. Though from her was not for his research, it was to make sure she was healthy, that his grand child was healthy.

Weeks would pass by and they had a good relationship. And eventually Elaine and him would talk about what had happened all those years ago. Though Adam didn't apologize, she could see his remorse for his actions cause. It bothered Prescott, though he kept his distance, it bothered him that either was not very trustworthy.


End file.
